Magic Destiny Part 2
by patriciaashby1983
Summary: Megan Kingsly is back in a new Story After her journey to help the Dwarves reclaim there Home land from the Dragon Smaug she has managed to make a name for herself wondering Middle Earth helping those in need but a fear in her heart has made it where she is afraid to be accepted in the world Of Elves. Going on a new Journey to destroy the Ring she falls in love with Legolas
1. Hunted

**Destiny**

**[ The story begins where we left off from my other story Magic Destiny where a girl named Megan Kingsley found herself to be in a magical place full of creatures like Elves, Dwarves wizards and there were even bad things like Orcs, and Goblins she joins up with Gandalf a wizard to help some Dwarves take back their home land of Erabor where they had to slay a Dragon named Smaug then after that battle everyone went there separate ways and now a new story begins with Megan wondering the wilds alone ever since then]**

[ Traveling in the woods]

Megan Kingsley has been wondering the woods for two years still remembering the day she came into the world after the Elves of Lothlorien summened her there asking her to take part in a special quest to help Gandalf and some Dwarves get back their home land and there she found out she was not so normal after all a Witch with special powers and an Elf Lady Galadriel has given her lesson on how to be a lady and learn about the world and fighting. being summoned back to the Golden wood of Galadriel was something she has wonder about since wondering the wilds for a long time now she walks into the thick part of the forest when out of No where Arrows come shooting out at her Megan confused she takes out her own bow and arrows and begins to climb a tree to find out who is shooting at her when a head of her some Orcs came running out of the trees just shooting at her and yelling at her to come down from there]

Orc1: ''You Witch come down from there or we will shoot you down.

Orc2: ''Such a Pretty young thing so alone in the woods why don't we have some fun with her first.

Orc3: ''We can try what can a woman do to us any way.

[ Megan furious she jumps in the air flipping down towards the orcs and begins attacking them with her sword cutting off a couple of the Orcs head then she throws a Fire ball at one that tried to Chop her head off]

Orc4: ''Give up your fighting Our Master wants to meet you.

Megan: ''Your master has a long wait Yah.

[ She stabs her sword into the Orc's throat killing him and one of the Orcs managed to shoot an Arrow into her shoulder making her cry out in pain after making sure all the Orcs where Killed she begin to run out of the woods with a Whistle and as she runs behind her came a Pure Black horse with White mane and tail came galloping towards her she jumps on the back of Lighting and then they ride out of there to find shelter so that she can tend to her wound]

[ Woods at Night]

[ After escaping from the Orcs in the woods from the Orcs that after her wondering why are they after her for ever since helping the Dwarves beat the Dragon Smaug Orc's have been after her to capture her for their Master not understanding why as she dismounts Lighting who she Caresses fondly on her face as she does thanking her for the rescue Lighting bumps her head in a Loving manner telling her she would always be there to help her Willow was her first horse that Lady Galadriel gave her on the start of her Journey with the Dwarves and it was after the Battle of the five armies that her faithful companion met her end on the field after being shot down by a Lance to her body killing her insistently Megan begins setting up her camp for the night and was about to begin cooking her meal when she hears a movement in the trees behind her she spins around with her sword out and readying herself from who ever will attack her next when a Man walks out of the woods in a Black cloak, a Sword of his own out]

Megan: ''Who are you and what do you want?

Man: [He looks to see that she is a woman he sheaths his sword and holds his hand up in surrender] ''No need to be alarmed I'm just wondering about the fire that someone made out here that is all and Was wondering if you have room to spare for me and my companions.

Megan:[ She looks at him with suspicion then she to sheath her sword] ''Okay It's a Warm fire and we could all use the warmth tonight alright bring your companions.

[ The man bows to her then he walks back into the woods and a moment later he walks out with a Horse and four short people walks out from behind him each one curious about the strange girl alone in the wilds]

Man: ''Forgive us we are on our way to Rivendell and saw your fire and was hoping we could rest here for the night.

Megan: [ She looks at four of the young men and see's that they are Hobbits from there Hairy feet and shortness] ''Yes please I was just about to make dinner go head make yourself Comfortable.

Merry: ''Thank you my lady tell us what is your name?

Megan: ''I'm Megan Kingsley and you are a Hobbit am I right?

Pippin: ''Yes we are how did you now. [ They each pull back there hood as they are curious about this girl]

Megan: ''I've met them before and you may know the one I've been friends to Bilbo Baggins.

Frodo: ''You now my uncle Bilbo Baggins.

Megan: ''Yes I know Bilbo because we were traveling companions when he went to help slay the Dragon Smaug.

Sam: ''Ha really you're the Megan Kingsley the Witch that was part of the journey to slay Smaug great.

Megan: ''I'm sorry can I ask your names.

Pippin: ''My name Is Pippin.

Merry: ''I'm Merry

Sam: ''My name is Sam wise Gamgee.

Frodo: ''and I'm Frodo Baggins.

Megan: ''Nice to meet you all young Frodo Baggins your nephew to Bilbo Baggins.

Frodo: ''Yes I am he told me wonderful stories about you how you saved him and the Dwarves from the Elves of Mirkwood and that the Dragon Smaug was after you for your Beauty.

Megan:[She blushes and pales as she remembers what links the Dragon Smaug went to have her] ''Yes the Dragon wanted me for my magic. and I saved your Uncle from the Elves for they were being so unreasonable I respect King Thrandril for he is a great king for his people but some of them were just plain rude.

Strider: [He comes back from the woods with some wood in his arms] ''Yes some Mirkwoods Elves can be stubborn at times. I've heard from Lord Elrond about you Megan Kingsley and he sent me out here to find you and you weren't so easy to find.

Megan: ''I'm sorry I've been on the run from Orcs for the last year now they keep coming after me for some reason. all they keep telling me that their Master wants me. Um Who are you.

Strider: ''Oh forgive me I'm Strider a Ranger from the north who has been charged to bring the Hobbits to Rivendell.

Megan: ''Well then Strider I will get some food going for all of you. [She sits down and puts a hand over the ground and a white light appears making a watering hole and then again she makes a tree grow where fruit is growing on it] ''Take some fruit and water while I make some stew.

[ The Hobbits were so amazed at the Magic that Megan produce for them and taking the fruit off the tree they eat them and filled there water skins with water as Megan makes the Stew for them using Herbs and spices in then steering the pot until it is done she begins spooning some into bowls and gives each of the hobbits food and they eat it]

Frodo: ''Your cooking is lovely Megan.

Megan: ''Thank you Frodo. [She spoons some stew and gives it to Strider who has sat a little ways from them] ''Here you go Strider.

Strider: ''Thank you my lady. [He takes a spoon and tastes the stew and found heaven on his tongue] ''Wonderful meal Megan.

Megan: [She beams as she gets a bowl for herself and begins to eat her share after dinner she gathers the dishes and walks over to the watering hole as Sam follows her ]

Sam: ''I will help you clean Lady Megan so you won't have to do it yourself.

Merry: ''I'll help too since you made us that wonderful stew.

Megan: ''Your help is appreciated.

[All three of them set about Cleaning the bowls and spoons then cleans the pot after they eat all the food then packing them into the Bags they packed from home and after the cleaning was done Megan moves her hand in a circle and the Watering hole disappears]

Megan: ''Goodnight everybody sweet dreams.

Frodo: ''Goodnight Lady Mage.

[ All of them said goodnight to her then they settled down into the blankets and went to sleep Megan climbs a tree and sits in it for a while ever since Frodo came with Strider here she has felt Evil around her wondering where it was coming from she hasn't felt this Evil since Bilbo had the Ring surprise on her face and wonder if Frodo has the Ring she looks down at Frodo who has watched her since she climbed the tree]

Frodo: ''You can sense it can't you?

Megan: ''Yes you carry The One Ring Bilbo Gave it to you I thought it was lost.

Frodo: ''It was lost until Bilbo found it in Gollum's cave.

Megan: ''The Misty Mountains is where me, the Dwarves and Bilbo went to escape the Evil Orc Azog who was after Thorin to kill him and we enter the mountain we kinda lost Bilbo along the way while we were captured by Goblins and somehow came out of there without a scratch on him wondering if he found the ring that helped him escape from there.

Frodo: ''He has been a little Secretive since he came back to the shire years ago he begin researching for a book that he could write I guess he wants me to know all his travels.

Megan: ''Maybe he does. Get some sleep Frodo you are going to need your strength.

Frodo: ''Good night Megan.

[ Megan lays down on the huge arm of the tree and begins to sleep then the Dreams begin as she is running in the forest away from something a whole bunch of somethings Ugly beings that look like Orcs but they weren't they were different each one in presue of her she has killed a few of them with her Magic and sword but all her arrows were gone like she has used all of them when she found herself Cornered]

Megan: ''What do you want from me? [She backs up to a tree with her sword out in front of her]

Urakhi: Our Master needs you and we are sent to take you to him. [ The Monster growls at her and then grabs her around her waist hosting her over his shoulders making her scream aloud]

Megan: ''Let go of me Ah...Let me go... [ Out of no where a bright light managed to kill them all with a bunch of arrows killing them all until the one holding her drops her to the ground Megan stands up to look at the man who saved her] ''Who are you.

Elf Man: ''You will know me and I will always protect you Lady Megan. [ He steps forward to kiss her on her forehead making her close her eyes and when she opens them she is back in the forest in the tree she gasps waking up]

Megan: ''What was that? Another dream. [ She wakes up to find that it's morning and that everyone was still asleep climbing down from the tree careful not to wake them as she gathers her things and puts them on Lighting as she pats her horse down fondly]

Strider: ''Good Morning Megan sleep well.

Megan: ''Not really sometimes being a Witch can be difficult for I get nightmares and vision's and they keep me a wake at times.

Strider: ''I'm sorry after we eat Breakfast we will set out to Rivendell Lord Elrond has sent me out here anyway to look for you he has needed to speak with you.

Megan: ''Alright I will go with you to Rivendell

Strider: ''Then it's settled.

[ Everybody started to wake up then and eat there Breakfast then they packed up there belongs and headed off to Rivendell]


	2. WeatherTop

**Great Watch Tower**

[ Midgewater Moors]

[Strider has been leading Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin across the windswept moor as Megan was leading her Horse Lighting behind her keeping a watch from behind them The Hobbits suddenly stop and unstrap their Knapsacks.]

Strider: ''Gentlemen, we do not stop till nightfall.

Pippin: ''What about Breakfast?

Strider: ''You've already had it.

Pippin: ''We've had one, yes...what about second breakfast?

[Strider stares at Pippin blankly, then turns away, shaking his head.]

Merry: ''I don't think he knows about second breakfast Pip.

Pippin: ''What about Elevenses, Luncheon, afternoon tea, dinner...he knows about them, doesn't he?

Merry: ''I wouldn't count on it.

[An apple is thrown to Merry, who deftly catches it. another, aimed at Pippin, catches him on the forehead.]

Merry: [exasperated] ''Pippin!

[ The Hobbits trudge through rain, looking tired, hungry, and miserable. as they struggle through a dense swampland. bugs swarm around them Merry slaps at the swarming insects.]

Merry: ''What do they eat when they can't get Hobbit?

[Pippin loses his balance and falls face first into the muck Megan has been following behind them with Sam and Frodo as she handles the two horses and seeing the Hobbits struggle in the Muddy swamp]

Megan:[She stops beside the Hobbits] ''Hey do you guys want to get on Lighting just until we get out of the Swamp it would be much easy for her to carry you.

[ The Hobbits and Strider stop to look at her and they look at each other than shaking their heads as they agree for they look like they were about to collapse with fatigue]

Sam: ''Thank you lady Megan. [ Strider and Megan helped the Hobbits onto Light and they both begin pulling Bill and Lighting through the Swamp safety]

Strider: [He walks beside Megan truly in awe in what she done] ''That was very kind of you Megan it will help us get to Rivendell faster.

Megan: ''They were tired so I thought it would help get them across the Swamp and I was happy to do it.

[ Orthanc Isengard]

[ Saruman stands over the Palantir, his hands cupping the massive eye.]

Saruman: [whisper] The power of Isengard is at your command, Sauron, lord of the earth.

[ Black speech fills the room...Amidst the harsh guttural words, the Voice of Sauron Emerges.]

Sauron: ''Build me an Army worthy of Mordor. and bring me My Ring and the Young Elf Witch I've got plans in motion that Includes her she shall give me an Heir.

Saruman:[He looks at the Palantir and grins evily] ''Your will shall be done My lord The Black Riders are already in pursuit of her.

[Saruman is seated as his Orc Overseer approaches]

Orc Overseer: ''What orders from Mordor, my lord? What does the eye command?

Saruman: ''We have work to do.

[ Gandalf...laying unconscious on a cold obsidian floor, he wakes to the sound of ripping and tearing...rising onto his knees...lifting his head...he stands to see that he is on top of the Summit of Orthanc. He is marooned on the tiny, flat peak, surrounded by a sheer 500 foot drop. another whispering wail rends the air. Gandalf crosses quickly to the edge and peers down one of the beautiful Isengard trees is being ripped from the ground by the Orcs. Gandalf looks on in Horror as Orcs hack into the trunk with axes. Saruman stands in rain looking out into the dark night...the Orc overseer sidles up to him, axe in hand, sweating with exertion]

Orc Overseer: ''The Trees are strong my lord. their roots go deep.

Saruman: ''Rip them all down.

[ More and More Trees are hauled down and Killed...as Gandalf looks on in helpless despair]

[ Weatherhills]

[ The Rugged countryside as the Hobbits journey on, lead by Strider and Megan. Strider stops before a distant hill, topped by an Ancient Ruin.]

Strider: ''This was once the great watch tower of Amon sul. We shall rest here tonight.

[ Frodo, Merry, and Pippin collapse into a small hollow halfway up Weathertop...they are muddy and exhausted Strider drops 4 swords at the Hobbit's feet.]

Strider: ''These are for you. Keep them close. I'm going to have a look around. Stay here[ To Megan] ''Megan keep an eye on them I won't be long.

Megan: ''Okay [She watches him walk off and then turns to the Hobbits who were looking at her in a hopeful way she chuckles to herself] ''Hungry are you.

Merry: ''Yes it would be nice to cook something good.

Megan: ''I'm afraid we can't use a fire tonight because we are being hunted but I will grow you guys a Fruit tree again would you like that.

Pippin: ''Oh I wanted to have cooked food but Fruit is good.

[Megan again puts her hand on the ground and a Tree grows with all kinds of Fruit on it and that each of the Hobbits grab apples and oranges off of it and they eat then after they had there fill of the Fruit Megan again uses her hand to make the Tree disappear then she lays down at the wall and falls asleep and Frodo comes to lay down beside which surprises her]

Frodo: ''Sorry Megan it's just I'm so scared and Cold tonight I was wondering if I can sleep next to you tonight.

Megan: Of course if it would help you sleep. [She grabs an extra blanket and then pulls it over her and Frodo and they fall asleep]

[Later on Frodo...Eyes Flickering open. He suddenly sits up sniffing the air. Sam, Merry, and Pippin huddled over a small fire... Sausages and Bacon sizzle in a hot pan.]

Frodo: ''What are you doing? [His yelling wakes Megan who sits up as well]

Merry: ''Tomatoes, Sausages, and crispy bacon.

Sam: ''We saved some for you, Mr. Frodo.

[ Frodo rushes up to them and stomps on the fire]

Frodo: ''Put it out, you fools! Put it out! You heard what Megan said we are being hunted.

[ A Sudden shriek makes them all stand up and Megan takes out her sword as she looks down and see's Five Ringwraiths on foot, running up the steep slope unnaturally fast]

Megan: [Afraid as she yells at them] ''Go! up the tower go.

[Sam, Merry, Frodo and Pippin clamber desperately towards the summit, clutching their swords. Megan who has grabbed her bow and arrows and her sword she runs up to them to stand in front of them They stand back to back in the centre of the Ring, waiting for the first assault One by one, the Five RingWraiths appear...brandishing gleaming swords, they move slowly towards the Hobbits. in the center is their leader...The Witch King who holds his hand out to Megan]

Witch King: ''Come with us Princess Our Master awaits you.

Megan:[ Shock and with horror] ''No!

Sam: ''Back, you devils!

[ Sam rushes forward with a cry. He swings his sword at the Witch King, who blocks the blow with his sword, Sam's blade shatters...The Witch King lashes out with his fist, sending Sam Flying. Merry and Pippin, overcome with terror, throw themselves flat on the ground. The Ringwraiths close in on Frodo...a Venomous whisper dances in his head...Frodo Shuts his eyes and staggers back, desperately resisting the Wraith's whisperings...Slow motion as his hand goes into his Pocket and pulls out the Ring. The 5 Ringwraiths utter a chilling screech of Excitment. Frod is unable to Resist any longer, falls to his knees and slips on the ring. He disappears.

Megan: ''No! [ She rushes over to Frodo to feel where he is and touches him then picks him up to put him on her back as she holds out her sword] ''Frodo don't you dare give them the Ring.

Frodo: ''Megan...No!

[The Witch King extends a haggard Hand towards Megan and Frodo reaching for the Ring on his finger. Frodo's trembling hand extends forward, as if by the pull of the ring...he holds on to Megan's back]

Witch King: ''Princess hand us the Ring and then our Master awaits you. Many things he wants from you.

Megan:[Whispers to him] ''No.. No

[The Witch King Snarls and springs forward as Megan parry's his Sword away from her and Frodo just as she makes a Move he stabs her in the shoulder with a wicked Dagger! Megan winces as the tip of the dagger sinks into her shoulder]

Frodo: ''Megan

[ She puts Frodo Down on the ground as she stands up and holds a hand to her shoulder wincing in pain as she pulls her own sword out to continue protecting Frodo and the Ring Suddenly, Strider charges at the Ringwraiths, Wielding his sword in one hand, a Flaming torch in the other. He moves in slow motion, visible through a sea of Mist. Megan sinks to the ground. Behind her Frodo manages to take off his ring and then rushes over to her as well as the other Hobbits.]

Sam:[Horrified] ''Frodo. Megan.

[Another Ringwraith is burning and screaming...others screech fearfully at the flames, turn and flee from the Weathertop Summit.]

Frodo: [Panicked] ''Lady Megan

[Strider kneels before Megan. he snatches up the Witch King's Dagger from the ground, staring gravely at the long, thin, blade.

Sam: ''Help her Strider!

Strider: [Grim] ''She's been stabbed by a Morgul blade.

[ The Morgul blade suddenly melts..vanishing into the air like smoke. Strider throws the hilt down in disgust...]

Frodo: ''Do something.

Strider: ''This is beyond my skill to heal.[Urgently] She needs Elvish medicine.

[Strider lifts Megan up onto his shoulders Jogging grimly, Carrying an ailing Megan on his back. Sam, Merry, Frodo and Pippin are running to keep up. The Hobbits are carrying Flaming Torches for Protection.]

Strider: ''Hurry!

Sam: ''We are six days from Rivendell.

Megan groans.

Strider: 'Hold on Megan.

Sam: 'She'll never make it!

[Megan's head lolling about, barely conscious.]

Frodo: ''Gandalf...Gandalf where are you?

[ Trollshaw forest clearing]

[ Megan wakes up feeling hot all over with sweat on her brow and breathing hard as she looks around to see Three large stone Trolls remembering this place from when she first started traveling with Bilbo and the Dwarves Sam and Frodo's worried faces pops their heads in front of Megan.]

Sam: ''Look Megan. It's the trolls where you and Mr Bilbo fought them in this very clearing.

[ Sam feels her skin and begins to worry anew]

Sam: ''Lady Megan? She's going Cold!

Pippin: ''Is she going to die?

[Megan's breathing is getting shallow. Strider looks out into the darkness]

Strider: ''She is passing into the shadow world. She'll soon become a wraith like them.

[ A distant cry of a Ringwraith carries through the air.]

Merry: ''They're close.

[ Megan gasps in sudden Pain.]

Strider: ''Sam do you know the Athelas plant?

[Sam looks blank]

Sam: ''Athelas?

Strider: ''Kingsfoil.

Sam: ''Kingsfoil. aye it's a weed.

Strider: ''It may help to slow the poisoning. hurry!

[ Sam and Strider desperately search the dark forest floor for the Athelas plant. a Small, white flowered plant! Strider drops to one knee, carefully pulling it from the ground. Suddenly! Strider freezes as a sword blade touches his neck.]

Arwen: ''What is this? A Ranger caught off his guard?

[TrollShaw Forest]

[ Megan is breathing hard desperately ill. Half Conscious a surreal impression...a Shimmering figure in white leaps off a horse. an ethereal vision of Arwen, as she appears on the other side]

Arwen:[ Elvish] ''Megan, I'm Arwen...Telin let thaed. I am Arwen I have come here to help you.[Urgent] Lasto beth nin. tolo dan na ngalad. Hear my voice. return to the light.

Pippin: ''Who is she?

Arwen:[ Kneeling down to Megan strocking a gloved hand over her hair worried] ''Megan?

Sam: ''She's an Elf.

[Arwen who now appears in her earth bound form, a young elven woman with tousled hair, dressed in mud splattered riding clothes.]

Arwen: ''She's fading she's an Elf too and with my father's help she should heal more better but we must get her to him fast before she dies.

[Strider quickly lifts Megan...placing her on the horse.]

Pippin: ''Where are you taking her?

Arwen: ''I've been looking for you for two days. there are five wraiths behind you where the other four are I do not know.

Strider: [Elvish] Dartho guin berian...rych le ad tolthathon. Stay with the Hobbits. I will send horses for you.

[Arwen grabbing the reins of the horse]

Arwen: [Elvish] ''Hon mabathon. Rochon ellint im. I am the faster rider. I'll take her

[Strider clamps his hand over Arwen's]

Strider:[Elvish] Andelu I ven. The road is dangerous.

Arwen: [Elvish] Megan fir. ae athradon i hir, tur gwaith beriatha hon. If I can get across the river, the power of my people will protect her.

Pippin: ''What are they saying?

[Arwen reaches for Striders hand...looking deep into his eyes]

Arwen: ''I do not fear them.

[Strider... we see that it is hard for him to let her go]

Strider:[Elvish] be iest lin. As you wish.

[Arwen mounts her horse, Asfaloth...]

Strider: ''Arwen, ride hard. don't look back.

[Arwen looks down at Strider as she supports Megan with one hand]

Arwen[Elvish] ''Noro lim, Asfaloth, noro lim! Ride fast, Asfaloth, ride fast!

Sam: ''What are you doing? those wraiths are still out there!

[ Asfaloth springs away, bearing Arwen and Megan into the night through the forest from the back of the white horse. Megan bouncing in the saddle, she lifts her head weakly. The horse's head bobbing... trees sliding by..moonlight flickers through the trees Arwen's white horse emerging from the trees...and galloping across the open land as the sun rises. Asfaloth charges through a pine forest. suddenly 2 Galloping Ringwraiths emerge from the trees behind! 2 More ringwraith's slide in from the different directions to join the chase.]

[Arwen grits her teeth...urges the white horse to greater speed The white horse speeds out of the pine trees...the 4 ringwraiths close behind 2 more ringwraiths galloping down the hillside! a total of 9 ringwraith's now pursuing Megan and Arwen!]

Arwen: ''Noro Lim, Asfaloth! Ride faster, Asfaloth!

[ As the White horse races to reveal the wide river Bruinen in the foreground without hesitation, the white horse leaps into the shallow water and the thunders across the ford. The 9 Ringwraiths pulls up short of the ford, clearly nervous of the water The white horse reaches the other side...Arwen pulls up and turns to defiantly face the Ringwraiths from across the ford.]

Witch King: ''Give up the Elf Princess, She-Elf.

[She draws her sword and yells at the Witch King.]

Arwen: ''If you want her, come and claim Her.

[ The Witch King Screeches angrily, draws his sword, and leads the Ringwraiths across the ford. The water starts flowing faster...a distant rumble can be heard. Arwen waits until they are halfway across: She suddenly stands in the saddle arms raised]

Arwen: ''Nin o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer: rimmo nin bruinen, dan in ulair! nin o chitaeglir, lasto beth daer, rimmo nin bruinen, dan in ulair! [Waters of the Misty Mountains, listen to the great word: flow waters of loud water against the Ringwraiths!

[ The ground suddenly trembles...a mighty roar fills the air. Megan looks up weakly to see a vast torrent of water flooding down the river towards the ford...as if a dam had burst! The foaming water seems to form the shape of dancing white horses with frothing manes! The Ringwraiths screams in terror as they are swallowed up in the deluge. their piercing cries are drowned in the roaring of the river as it carries them away!

[ Megan closes her eyes as she loses Consciousness]

Arwen:[ Upset] ''No, No...Megan, no! Megan, don't give in...not now!

[Arwen gathers the brave young witch in her arms, feeling her life slip away]

Arwen: ''What grace is given me, let it pass to her. Let her be spared. save her.

[ a City in the woods...a brief distorted glimpse of Elrond an Elven lord- working to feverishly to save Megan]

Elrond:[Elvish] ''Lasto beth nin. tolo dan na ngalad. Hear my voice, come back to the light.

[ A Bright light suddenly flares...Megan squeezes her eyes shut gasping.]

Megan: ''Where am I?

[ A Familer voice cuts through the swirl of sound.]

Gandalf: ''You are in the house of Elrond, and it is ten o' clock in the morning on october the twenty fourth, if you want to know.

[Megan's bedroom]

[ Megan's eyes Flicker open... She is laying in a bed next to an open window...dappled sunlight plays on richly carved timbers..the sound of a nearby waterfall drifts through the vista of fir trees]

Megan:[ Weak relief] ''Gandalf!

[ Gandalf is sitting next to Megan's bed...Softly puffing on his pipe. he smiles at Megan]

Gandalf: ''Yes I'm here. and you're lucky to be here too. A few more hours and you would have been beyond our aid. but you have some strength in you, My dear Megan.

[ Megan sits up, looking at Gandalf questioningly]

Megan: ''Is Frodo okay and the others.

Gandalf: ''Yes he and the others are just fine thanks to you keeping Frodo from Harms way was a very brave thing to do and I was Delayed meeting them at Bree.

Megan: ''What happened?

[ Orthanic Summt]

[Sauruman stands over Gandalf, gloating...]

Saruman: ''A Friendship with Saruman is not lightly thrown aside.

[With the power of his staff, Saruman tosses Gandalf from one side of Orthanic to off the edge of the other side where he holds Gandalf, suspended...as If Gandalf is standing on the side of the tower]

Saruman: ''One ill turn deserves another. it is over. embrace the power of the ring or embrace your own destruction!

[Saruman raises Gandalf again, then sends him crashing to the floor]

Gandalf: ''There is only one lord of the ring. Only one who can bend it to his will...and he does not share power.

[ Suddenly Gandalf lurches to his feet and throws himself off the Tower! Saruman watches Gandalf fly away from Isengard...on the back of a Giant Eagle.

Saruman: So you have chosen death.

[ Megan's Bedroom, Rivendell]

Megan raises herself up and looks at Gandalf.

Megan: ''Gandalf! what is it?

Gandalf returns his attention to Megan

Gandalf: ''Nothing Megan...

[Sam and Frodo runs to Megan's bedside. they are overjoyed to find her awake]

Frodo: ''Megan! Megan bless you, you're awake!

Gandalf: ''Those two hardly left your side.

Sam: ''We were that worried about you-weren' we Mr. Gandalf?

Gandalf: ''By the skills of Lord Elrond, you're beginning to mend.

[ Elrond, Lord of the High Elves, steps up to Megan's bedside...his face is neither old nor young, though in it is written the memory of many things both glad and sorrowful.]

Elrond: ''Welcome back to Rivendell, Megan Kingsley. you gave us quite a scare and I never want to see you like you were again. I've managed to take the poison out but you must heal the rest with your own Healing powers.

Megan: ''I'm sorry I worried everyone [ She takes her hand and puts it over the area where the Dagger stabbed her and a White warm feeling happened to her and the scar and the pain is gone forever as the Hobbits look at her in Awe]

Frodo: ''Lady Megan why did you save me and not heal yourself.

Megan: ''Frodo how can you ask me that It was in my power to save you and it's a good thing I did or you would have been dead. and I didn't have the strength to heal myself because of the poison but Now I'm all better now.

Gandalf: ''And let's keep it that way Young lady

[ She looks at Elrond and thanks him for saving her life and he gives her a Fond hug]

Elrond: ''Saving your life is worth it for many things are still left for you to do and many more fights to be in. but for know you need to get some rest we shall talk later after you have rested .

Megan: ''Okay. [She begins to lay down as Frodo and Sam watches her still a little worried about her as she falls asleep]

Frodo: ''I could never forgive myself if she were to have died.

Elrond: ''It's a good thing she did save you Frodo or you would have been dead be thankful that you still alive.

[ Frodo nods at Elrond as they leave after he tells them that they must leave so she can have her rest]


	3. Rivendell And Old Faces

**Rivendell**

Rivendell Valley

[ Rivendell.. a small cluster of Elegant elven buildings sitting in a shangri-la like valley below towering cliffs and snow capped mountains.]

Elrond: ''You have found your way to the last homely house east of the sea. The Elves of Imladris have dwelt within this valley for 3,000 years though few of my kin remain.

[ Megan looks out from her balcony after getting dressed and cleaned up in a Light blue dress with silk shoes on her feet her hair has grown longer and still dark black with curls down her back as she walks down the stairs where she see's Sam and Frodo walking together]

[ She just gets down from the stairs when she hears Voices shouting her name as Merry and Pippin can be heard as they bound up to her throw their arms around her]

Merry: ''Frodo! Sam Look it's Megan she is well again.

[Sam looks past Frodo smiling...as they too go to hug their Elf friend who risked her life to save Frodo and Megan looks behind Frodo at a bent figure sits along on a bench, in the sun Frodo turning, following Megan's gaze]

Frodo: ''Bilbo! Megan it's Bilbo.

[ Bilbo Baggins breaks into a broad grin as Frodo and Megan rushes forward to embrace him. Bilbo has aged significantly since we last saw him.]

Bilbo: ''Hello, Frodo, my lad!

Frodo: ''Bilbo.

Megan: ''Hey Bilbo it's been a long time.

Bilbo: ''Ah Megan you have grown more Beautiful since we first met. [He hugs her to him smelling the familar lavander scent she always used] How have you been I've heard you Protected my Nephew Thank you.

Megan: ''It was in my power to help him and the Ringwraith would have Killed him if I didn't step in and I got Stabbed instead now I'm all better now.

Bilbo: ''Good, Good Come let me show the Book I've been working on.

[ Frodo is turning the neatly inscribed title page of a red leather bound journal as Megan is sitting beside him looking at it to]

Frodo: ''There and back again: A Hobbit's tale'' by Bilbo Baggins

[ Bilbo smiles proudly. he is sitting with Frodo and Megan on a terrace overlooking a waterfall. Frodo looks at a Page after page of beautiful handwriting, with Intricate maps and drawings]

Frodo: ''This is wonderful.

Bilbo: ''I meant to go back...wonder the paths of Mirkwood, vist Lake town, see the lonely moutain again...but age, it seems, has finally caught up with me.

[ Frodo Turns a page...there before him is a map of the shire]

Frodo: [Quietly] ''I miss the shire...I spent all my childhood pretending I was off somewhere else...Off with you, on one of your adventures...Looks at Bilbo] But my own adventure turned out to be quite different...I'm not like you, Bilbo.

Bilbo: ''My dear boy.

[Megan has looked at the Maps of Middle Earth and then settles her gaze on Mirkwood remembering a Certain Elf Prince who made it very clear that she can never live up to his standards and grace of an Elf that she may be Beautiful but that is all she'll ever be nothing but a wondering Elf which she has carried with her ever since then -knowing that she will never fit in with the Elves no matter how hard she tries getting up and hands Bilbo his book back]

Megan: ''Thank you Bilbo for letting me look at this and it was wonderful seeing you again I'll leave you two to talk.

[ She smiles sadly at them as she walks away leaving to wonder what happened to the happiness in her eyes when she first looked at the book it wasn't until she put her mind on Mirkwood is when her face turned sad]

[Gandalf and Elrond watch Megan as she walks around the grounds from Elrongs Balcony]

Elrond: ''Her strength returns.

Gandalf: ''her healing powers cured her of all her illness of the Dagger but I'm afraid that another wound may need healing her heart. she has grown more Beautiful and pure everyday but I feel her loneliness is gotten stronger.

Elrond: ''Lady Galadriel has tried to get Megan to live in her woods for years since the Journey to Erabor and I even suggested her to stay here but she just kept to the wilds all the time Not knowing the Danger that hunts her.

Gandalf: ''Sauron is hunting her because he knows she is a Powerful witch and he seeks to control her and use her in his war and he will use Saruman to capture her I have no idea what he wants to do to her.

Elrond: ''Nothing good will come of Sauron Possessing our Megan we must do what we can to keep her from his hands as well as Saruman.

Gandalf: ''And that Frodo has the ring Sauron is coming for the Ring and the Megan The Ring is a burden that Frodo should never have to bear. We can ask no more of Frodo.

Elrond: ''Gandalf, the enemy is moving. Sauron's forces are massing in the east, his eye is fixed on Rivendell. and Saruman, you tell me, has betrayed us. our list of allies grows thin.

Gandalf: ''His treachery runs deeper than you know. by foul craft, Saruman has crossed Orcs with Goblin men...he's breeding an army in the caverns of Isengard. An Army that can move in sunlight and cover great distance at speed. Saruman is coming for the ring.

[Elrond turns and walks away]

Elrond: ''This evil cannot be concealed by the power of the Elves...we do not have the strength to fight both Mordor and Isengard...Gandalf...the ring cannot stay here.

[Gandalf turns and looks out the window]

[sounds of Arrivals...Gandalf watches as Boromir rides through the Rivendell gate, followed by Legolas and Gimli.]

Elrond: ''This peril belongs to all Middle Earth. they must decide now how to end it. The time of the Elves is over...my people are leaving these shores. who will you look to when we've gone? the Dwarves? they hide in their mountains seeking riches. they care nothing for the trouble of others.

Gandalf: ''It is in men that we must place our hope.

Elrond: ''Men? Men are weak. the race of men is failing. the blood of Numenor is all but spent, it's pride and dignity forgotten, it is because of men the ring survives I was there Gandalf. I was there three thousand years ago when Isildur took the ring. I was there when the day the strength of men failed I led Isildur into the heart of Mount Doom, where the ring was forged; the one place it could be destroyed. It should have ended that day, but evil was allowed to endure. Isildur kept the ring...and the ling of kings was broken. There's no strength left in the world of men. they are scattered divided, leaderless.

Gandalf: ''There is one who could unite them, one who could reclaim the throne of Gondor.

Elrond: ''He turned from the path a long time ago. He has chosen Exile.

[Nightime in Riverdell]

[ Megan walks over a Small bridge to get to the spot she favored when last she was here where the Dwarves were with her and where resting and Partying so long those times where as she sits down on rock near the River she takes her hand to dip it in the water and twirls it to make a Water ball in her hand then using her other she makes it into a snow ball freezing it then fire comes out of her hand melting the ice then letting the water drop back into the River and hears someone gasp with wonder as she gets to her feet she stands up and turns around to face who ever was behind her]

[ Legolas has walked around Rivendell since he arrived here from Mirkwood and still in awe at such beauty of this place knowing that it wasn't the first time he visited there Mirkwood has told a story of the Lone Elf who has become a fierce warrior protecting the Realms from Orc attacks since they found out that Sauron was still alive his father has told him who the Lone Elf is and it's Megan Kingsley who they met once when she traveled through Mirkwood with the Dwarves from Erabor knowing that he might see her again has filled him with overwhelming thrill they fought well together against Orcs that were after the Dwarves to Kill them and the Dragon that desired the Young girl for his bride even though he just met the Young Elf she filled him with a Strange yearning in his gut that he hasn't felt since he was a young Man who had first had his taste of making love he managed to have any female he wanted because he is the Prince of Mirkwood but it wasn't until he met Megan that he had wanted her even though at first he was suspicious of her thinking she was there in Mirkwood to harm his people and when she fought him to get free so she can help her friends he felt a Lust like No other and he pursued her until they fought with the Orcs along side one another and he saw first hand how Loyal she is when it comes to helping her friends that is when he let her go free then she saved his life in Lake town where he was out numbered by Orcs and she managed to save him then he had a chance to repay her by saving her from the Dragon who wanted her and the feel of her in his arms after he caught from the Dragon's arm made him long to have her there forever but then he wasn't thinking streight telling her she is beautiful there will never be anything between them because she is a outside and he is a Prince she will never be good enough for him and the hurt in her eyes when he said it shamed him forever and His father has wondered about her since she left Mirkwood after that and he told him that she wasn't suited for him because she wasn't from their world. His father so angry told him that she is a Princess from Gal land King Of the Elves Line a Great great-granddaughter of the King and that he could have had someone on his side worthy enough and she is worthy for even though she isn't from their world she is still one of the Elves and Now he is walking down to the River to his spot to find someone was already there and he see's that it's a Elf girl using Magic like he has never seen someone use before but something about the way she was using her magic was familiar]

Megan: [She turns around after hearing him gasp at her seeing her use her magic] ''Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you...There [ It was her turn to Gasp when she see's that it's Legolas standing behind her she swallows as she takes a look at him seeing that he has grown since the last time she saw him. he was more muscular and more handsome which made her Look down blushing] ''Oh you are Prince Legolas of Mirkwood why are you here?

Legolas: ''Just like you I imagine so you're the Lone warrior I've heard so much about from my father. I should have known it was you.

Megan: ''Well it was Rohan who gave me that name all because I managed to save a Small village from being slaughtered by Orcs and the Children there at first called me '' The Fire Princess'' because I used Fire on the Orcs and then others said I'm a lone warrior because I fought alone.

Legolas: ''Amazing a young girl like yourself has managed to make a reputation of her own so you are staying in Rivendell then.

Megan: ''Only until the Council that Elrond is throwing comes to a close then a fate will be decided on what is to happen against Mordor even though I already what that action is. War.

Legolas: ''Where do you have a home at them My Lady?

Megan: ''No where that is why they call me the Lone warrior because I have no home to call my home Lady Galadriel has asked me to live in Lothlorien with her but I refused and Elrond has asked the same thing from me and I had to turn him down.

Legolas ''Why didn't you want a Home to call your's [He steps before her confused and curious to why did she wonder in the wilds since they met long ago]

Megan: ''I don't belong any way don't you remember what you said no matter what I do or where I go No Elves will ever accept me all because [She puts her hand on her head and pulls a Curled black hair in her face] ''I'm different then other Elves and you told me that I'm nothing but an Outsider and no respectable person will ever open their door to me and so I just didn't want to take the chance of being kicked out of any place so I just traveled from place to place.

Legolas: [Filled with Guilt and remorse because he is the reason she didn't feel like she belonged any where] ''What I said was wrong Megan I only said that because you made me feel infearer to my father when he saw you beat me in a Combat move when you threw me over your shoulder in front of him I was embarrassed that a Girl done that to me so I told you that Nobody would want you that you may be Beautiful but inside you are as A Black hearted Witch No one will have you.

Megan:[ Hurt in her eyes as she remember how she felt that day when she tried to get away from him to find her Dwarf friends] ''Well no matter if it was intentioned or not it done it's damage Nothing you say will have me feel any better.

Legolas: ''No Megan It's my fault not yours you do belong in our world. and What I've heard about you these last few years has made me realize what a Fool I was to doubt your ability's as a Person You have a right to hit me again if it makes you feel better.

Megan:[She smiles a little at him then she shakes her head] ''No there is No need I forgive you of the words you said to me well It was nice to meet you again Prince Legolas. I hope we can be friends

Legolas:[ He raises her hand up to his lips] '' I would love that. It is a Pleasure to meet you again too Lady Megan Come with me we shall go to dinner together.

Megan: ''Okay lead the way. [She takes his hand and they walk in arm and arm together to the dinner hall where a lot of people have gathered seeing the Hobbits eating there fill of Food]

Merry: ''Ah Lady Megan there you are I was wondering where you went to.

Pippin: ''You look lovely this evening Lady Megan.

Megan: ''Thank you Pippin.


	4. Council Of Elrond

**Council Of Elrond**

[ Elrond's Library room]

[ Megan has been walking towards the Library room after a maid told her that Lord Elrond would like a word with her and wondering what he wants to talk about she makes her way there and opens the door to see Lord Elrond and Gandalf sitting down at a desk with some chairs]

Elrond: ''Ah Megan please come in sit down we have much to talk about the reason your here.

[ Megan walks over to a chair that is beside Gandalf who was smiling at her softly as she sits down]

Megan: ''What is this about?

Gandalf: ''Well over the years after you helped me and the Dwarves claim their homeland back you've traveled around the land fighting and helping those in need and never once have you went anywhere near the Elven kingdom of Lothlorien Galadriel has wondered why you haven't return there and Lord Elrond has also wanted you stay with him as well so why have you kept away from the Elves.

Megan:[ She closes her eyes] ''Okay when me and the Dwarves enter Mirkwood we were captured by King Thrandil's people and there I met his son Legolas the Dwarves managed to escaped from there prison without me knowing and Legolas was a little bit angry at this but I had to find the Dwarves and help them so I managed to get away from Legolas and escape as well and then Legolas said something's that stuck with me ever sense that day that no matter what I do or what I look like No Elven Kingdom would ever except me because I'm not like them nor am I worthy enough to around the Prince. He said I was a Dark Witch out to ensnare the Innocent and I took those words to my heart and that is why I haven't come around to Going to Lotherlorien or Rivendell because I felt that he was right that nobody will except me. so I kept to the wilds and helping where ever I could then that is when Orcs starting coming after me no matter where I went they pursued me. so I hidden in the Forests until I ran into Strider and the Hobbits and the rest you already know.

Elrond: ''King Thrandil has already let Legolas have an ear full for he has done to you and Legolas regrets ever saying words like that to hurt you. and don't ever feel like you don't belong in our world for you do You are one of us you're a Princess of The Elves and should be treated with the respect that you deserve. but on to more importan matters you know about the Ring Of Power that the Dark Lord Sauron is hunting for it but the Ring isn't the only thing he is after Sauron is after you because your Witch Ability's he seeks to use you in his war.

Megan: ''I had a feeling that is what is going on. and yes I know about the ring of Power because I've felt it's presence in my mind calling to me to take it from Frodo but I've ignored it lure of Darkness.

Elrond: ''Good you are to come to the Council Tomorrow about what is to be decided for Middle Earth and the Ring all Race will be there.

Gandalf: ''Everybody will finally know who you are Megan you're not just a Witch but an Elf Princess from a long dead Bloodline but still a Princess Non the Less.

Megan: ''How can I be a Princess of the Elves.

Elrond: ''I told you that you are the Great Grand daughter of the King Gala-had who fought with me in the war against Sauron in the Second age. and the Witch part of you was gifted to you by the Valor so that you can help in the War of the Ring.

Natalya: ''Then it's decided then I am a Princess of The Elves and a Witch well thank you for letting me come to your Council Lord Elrond.

Elrond: ''You deserve a seat and will be heard tomorrow Now off you go we will all need rest until then so Goodnight Little Warrior.

Megan: ''Goodnight both of you.

Gandalf: ''Goodnight.

[ Council Chamber]

[ Next Morning everyone was already in the Council chamber where Elrond will be speaking to them about what will the fate of the Ring will be Megan walks up the stairs to the chairs to see Elves, Dwarves, a few men, there is Gandalf, Frodo, and Aragorn already seated and waiting on her as she sits in the seat beside Aragorn]

Aragorn: ''Good Morning Megan what brings you to the meeting?

Megan: ''Lord Elrond ask me to come and be apart of it so Here I am.

[ Legolas who is seated in between two other Elves looks over at Megan in confusion wondering why would she be there]

[Elrond begins to Address the Council]

Elrond: ''Strangers from distant lands...Friends of old, you have been summoned to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. you will unite...or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate...this one doom...[ He looks over at Frodo] ''Bring forth the Ring Frodo.

[Frodo steps forward and moves towards a stone plinth. he places the Ring on the Plinth and returns to his seat.

Boromir: [Shocked] ''So it is true!

[ Megan turns her head to look at who spoke a Man dressed in fine Armor from Gondor and he has blond hair and a beard Boromir stands and begins to Approach the Ring, as if drawn to it.]

Boromir: ''In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark, but in the west a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found.

[Elrond and Gandalf exchange glances. Boromir reaches for the Ring.]

Boromir: ''Isildur's Bane

Elrond: [Standing] ''Boromir!

[ Gandalf stands and speaks in the Black Tongue. Boromir staggers back to his chair...the sky darkens...thunder rolls...the ground trembles...]

Gandalf: ''Ash Nazg durbatuluk. ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatuluk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul.

[Nature turns to normal. Elrond looks to Gandalf]

Elrond: [Sternly] ''Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris.

Gandalf: ''I do not ask your pardon. Master Elrond, for the black speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether evil.

[Gandalf returns to his seat. Boromir shakes his head. he stands again to make his case to the Council]

Boromir: ''It is a gift...a gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the Steward Of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay...by the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy...let's us it against him!

Megan: ''My lord think carefully what will happen if you bring the Ring into Gondor The Enemy will kill all in their way to get this Ring your people will die more if you do that.

Boromir: ''You may speak the truth my Lady but we can us the ring to our Advantage.

Strider: ''You cannot wield it. None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone...it has no other master.

[ Boromir turns and looks at Strider, coolly.]

Boromir: ''And what would a ranger know of this matter?

[Strider says nothing and Boromir turns away dismissively. Legolas stands...]

Legolas: ''This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. you owe him your allegiance.

[ Frodo looks at Strider questioningly..Boromir turns sharply.]

Boromir:[Quiet disbelief] Aragorn? This is Isildur's Heir?

Legolas: ''And Heir to the Throne of Gondor.

Aragorn: [Elvish] Havo Dad, Legolas...

Boromir: ''Gondor has no King.

Gandalf: ''Aragorn is right...we cannot use it.

Elrond: ''You have only one choice...the Ring must be destoryed.

[The hum of the Ring seems to grow louder in Frodo's Ears. Gimli suddenly stands, excited.]

Gimli: ''Then...what are we waiting for?

[Gimli suddenly rushes forward! he swings his axe down on the Ring. the axe shatters with a deafening crack! Gimli falls backwards staring in disbelief at the Ring...unharmed! Frodo and Megan winces as an Angry image of the Fiery Eye hits them! Frodo slumps in his chair, clutching his forehead. Gandalf looks at him in concern.]

Elrond: ''The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son Of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. the Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom...only there can it be unmade.[Cont'd] It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the fiery Chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this.

[Stunned silence...the council sits with downcast eyes, as if a great dread has descended upon them. Boromir addresses the council in a quiet voice.]

Boromir: ''One does not simply walk into Mordor. it's black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. there is Evil there that does not sleep and the Great Eye is ever watchful. it is a barren wasteland riddled with fire, and ash and dust...the very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly.

Legolas: ''Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed.

Gimli: ''And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?

Boromir: ''And what if we fail, what then? What happen when Sauron takes back what is his?

Megan: ''It won't come to that as long as we stick together and work to keep the Ring away from him long enough for someone to destroy the Ring.

[ Gimli leaps to his feet!]

Gimli: ''You may have a point My Lady but I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf. Never trust and Elf!

[ A Storm Of Argument erupts around the room. Frodo watches in Slow motion...the angry faces, the Shaking fists, the accusatory fingers, his eyes move to the Ring...The Hum grows louder in his head.]

Gandalf: ''Do you not understand? While we bicker amongest ourselves, Sauron's Power grows! No one will escape it. you will all be destroyed, with your homes burnt and your families put to the sword.

[ Megan had enough of the Yelling and fighting claps her hand and a loud bang is heard like a Thunder was struck right where they were standing everyone shocked at her powers stop talking long enough to hear her]

Megan: ''Stop this ridiculous fighting Look at what you are doing we are here for one common purpose to defeat Sauron and already you are at each others throats. How can we work together if you are fighting each other, This is the time to stand together to fight.

Gandalf: ''Megan is right are Enemy is making it's move as we speak and the last thing we need is to fight one another.

[ Frodo watches as Megan spoke with such courage and faith made his decision more easier so he suddenly gets to his feet]

Frodo: I will take it...I will take the Ring To Mordor.

[ Frodo looks around the room at the Astonished faces]

Frodo: ''Though I do not know the way.

[Gandalf rises to his feet.]

Gandalf: ''I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as Long as it is yours to bear.

Aragorn: ''If by my life or death I can protect you, I will [Kneels before Frodo]...you have my sword.

[ Aragorn steps forward...Followed by Legolas and Gimli.]

Legolas: ''And you have my bow.

Gimli: ''And my Axe.

[Boromir looks at them all and then walks to Frodo.]

Boromir: ''You carry the fates of us all, little one. [Boromir looks towards Elrond and Gandalf.] If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done.

[Megan makes a decision and walks over to Kneel before Frodo who looks at her in Awe]

Megan: ''Frodo Baggins I too will help you with my Magic as Long as you accept me?

[Frodo smiles at Megan and hugs her around her neck then stands back]

Frodo: ''I would be honored for you to Come Lady Megan.

[ Megan beams as she walks over to stand beside Boromir who is looking displeased with her being there and Legolas was furious as well but she shrugs at them]

[Frodo stares in wonder as the greatest fighters in all Middle Earth stand at his side.]

Sam:[Unseen] ''Here!

[A sudden noise...Sam pops up behind a bush!]

Sam: ''Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me.

Elrond: ''No, indeed...it is harldy possible to separate you...even when he is summoned to a secert council and you are not.

[Merry and Pippin jump up from behind another bush]

Merry: ''Oi! we're coming too! You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us.

Pippin: ''Anyway...you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission...quest...thing...

Merry: ''Well that rules you out Pip.

[Elrond surveys the Group.]

Elrond:[Thoughtfully] ''Ten Companions...so be it.[Announcing] You shall be the Fellowship Of The Ring.

Pippin: ''Great, Where are we going?

[ Path way to the River]

[Megan after the Council decided to do some Training with her sword and Bow so grabbing her weapons from her room she walks out of the door down the stairs and across the Bridge when she hears a person calling her turning around to see Legolas and Boromir walking towards her both looking furious]

Megan: [Confused at why they are Mad at her] ''What's wrong?

Boromir: ''Wrong Lady you just decided to come on a Dangerous Quest to Mordor No woman should fight and there is no way that I'm going to Protect you.

Megan: ''I appreciate your concern but I have Magic and fighting skills of my own that can help me on this journey now if you don't mind I have to do some training

[ Boromir trying to prove to her she can't fight he takes out his sword and attacks her Megan surprised at this uses her own sword to Parry his attacks Matching him but was faster as she slings his sword into a Tree and then using her sword knocks his knees from under him then she puts her sword tip at his chin]

Megan: ''You were saying Lord Boromir. now don't think you are going to tell me how to live my life. so My coming on this journey is my decision so get over it.

[Boromir surprise that she held her own against him and she managed to beat him gets up then Bowing to her apologizing to her then he turns to walk away leaving her and Legolas alone]

Legolas: ''That was well done but you still have me to deal with. [ He takes out his twin swords and begins to fight her Megan again takes her sword and Attacks him as well but with Legolas it was a equal Match for they are both fast but again she pulled a surprise on him takes her sword and throws his swords away from him running up the tree in front of her then flipping behind him to knock him to the ground just as she was about to pin him to the ground he kicks his leg out and trips her where she is the one on the Ground under him struggling to get out from under him but she went still as a Blade appeared under her chin] ''We are equally match that is good You are going to be Okay after all but I won this round. [He looks down at her feeling her underneath him filled him with Pride and satisfaction knowing that he had her where he wanted her] ''Here let me help you up.

Megan:[ She glares at him then she takes his hand and he pulls her up to him where he was holding her] ''Thanks Um you can let go of me now.

Legolas: [He caresses her face with a hand seeing How Beautiful she was to him had him long to touch and Kiss her] ''You are a lovely woman Megan I don't now if I want to let you come on this Journay

Megan:[She swallows as she steps back from him afraid] ''I'm sorry but like I said to Boromir I'm going and that is final.

Legolas: ''Even with the Enemy is after you we are going to need to protect each other and I need to know that you are not going to be a Hinderance to us.

Megan: ''Uh Come on Legolas you saw me Fight I can take care of myself. I have my Magic too you just worry about yourself. and have you forgotten that I was part of a Quest before with Gandalf and the Dwarves to reclaim Erabor [Shaking her head at him at his attitude] ''I can take care of myself.

[ Megan moves around Legolas but not before he takes her arm and Yanks her back to him making her Gasps]

Legolas: ''Fine just so you know Nobody will protect you for we will be to busy Protecting Frodo.

Megan: [ Glaring at him she takes a hold of his arms and she flips him over her shoulder then using her freezing powers plants him against the tree frozen except for his head] ''I don't understand why you must treat me like I'm weak or A Kid I've done things on my own for a long time and I don't need you to tell me what to do with my life. as for Protecting me don't bother I will take care of myself Like I've always have thank for your Fake concern. [She sadly shakes her head that once again Legolas has hurt her because of his Princely pride]

[ Legolas is stuck to the tree as Megan walks passed him to get to the River but not before he glimpse a tear falling down her face cursing under his breath that once again he put a foot in his mouth he never meant to belittle her like he did he only needed to see if she will be able to take care of herself and she has shown him and Boromir her abilities that will be useful on the Quest the Freezing spell released him and then he rubs his hand in his hair and finally follows her down to the River seeing her shooting her arrows at a target fast like she is angry and he is impressed but he knew he needed to apologize]

Legolas: ''Lady Megan once again I've been such a Jerk to you and I'm sorry it's not my place to tell you My father has sent me here not just to join the Mission but to Protect you and that is what I was doing trying to get you to fight me so I can see how good you are and you've passed.

Megan:[ She stops her shooting to think about what he said then she turns around to face him] ''Thank you for apologizing to me Legolas and for Protecting me I don't need it what I need is a Friend.

Legolas: ''A Friend is what you need then let's be Friends and help each other do you mind if I join you in training with you.

Megan: ''Sure why not. [She smiles at him then turns back to shooting her arrows then later she begins to do some training with Legolas then the others came to train as well she managed to do some training with Aragorn, and Gandalf then after Training it was dinner time and off to bed because the next day will be the start of the Quest to destroy the One Ring]


	5. Misty Mountains

**Misty Mountains**

**[ Megan's Room]**

**[ The next morning Megan wakes up from her restful night sleep and begins to get dressed in some new Traveling clothes was put out for her, Dark blue traveling coat with a White and blue shirt underneath and her leggings were black as well as her hiking boots. She puts her hair in a Pony tail where some hair is falling beside her ears. She strips her sword, bow and Arrows to her back then at her waist she puts Daggers in their sheath then grabbing her bag full of Food she makes her way down to the Terrance there she see's Elrond and Frodo already there.]**

**Elrond: ''Good morning Little Fire sleep well?**

**Megan: ''As well As I can sleep no dreams yet. [She walks over to Stormy who was waiting for her and she rubs her] ''I see Stormy was waiting for me.**

**Elrond: ''Megan I want you to know that you are being hunted as well as Frodo I need you to keep your eyes and ears open for danger and take care of Frodo he will need you.**

**Megan:[Walking over to Frodo who was looking a little scared] ''Don't Lord Elrond I will look after him until he doesn't need me anymore.**

**Elrond: ''Good. [He takes out a bow and some arrows from behind him and gives it to her]**

**Megan: ''Lord Elrond I've already have a set of Arrows and a Bow?**

**Elrond: ''Yes I know but these were gifted to you from the Lords of the Sky the Eagles they knew you helped one of their Kin not to long ago by Orc raids and they would like to thank you by Gifted you with these. The Arrows feathers are from the Eagles wings when you shoot them they become fast like the wind and they won't be broken so easy and the Bow is made of White wood the strongest wood of Middle earth and not so easy broken in half. These are gifts from the Eagles make them proud.**

**Megan:[ In awe of such gifts she takes them and begins to remove the ones on her back and gives them to Elrond as he takes them and hands to another Elf] ''Thank you so Much Lord Elrond.**

**Elrond:[ He turns to Frodo and begins to speak to him] ''The time has come for the Ring to set out. You cannot count on your journey being aided by war or force. You will pass into the domain of the enemy far from aid. Do you still hold to your word Frodo, that you will be the Ring-Bearer?**

**Frodo: ''I do. I must. I will go with Sam.**

**Elrond: ''Then I cannot help you much, not even with council. I can foresee very little of your road; and how your task is to mountains, and draws nigh even to the borders of the greyflood; and under the shadow all is dark to me. You will meet many foes. some open, and some disguised; and you may find friends upon your way when you least look for it. I will send messages, such as I can contrive, to those whom I know in the wide world' but so perilous have the lands now become that some may well miscarry, or come no quicker than yourself. Had I a host of Elves in armor of the Elder days. It would avail little, save to arouse the power of Mordor. Are you confident in your Companions?**

**Frodo: ''Yes, Lord Elrond. I must be, I'm afraid, for if I doubt may never succeed.**

**Elrond: ''And what of your Hobbit friends? I had hoped to send them back to the Shire as messengers to warn the people of the Impending danger according to the fashion of your country. I Feel that the youngest, Peregrin Took, should not go with you, My heart is against it.**

**Frodo: ''His heart is set upon going. There will be no stopping him, even if you did send him home in a sack.**

**Elrond: ''Let it be so then, The Fellowship awaits.**

**[ Megan, Frodo and Elrond joins the Fellowship, ready to depart. they are set to go on foot with Only Sam's pony, bill and Megan's horse Stormy which she will tell to roam free until she calls for her when she needs her Elrond stands with the Elves, addressing their only hope of success.]**

**Elrond: ''The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom, on you who travel with him, no oath nor bond is laid to go further that you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessing of Elves and Men and all free folk go with you.**

**Gandalf: ''The fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer.**

**[Frodo slowly turns to the Fellowship and timidly makes his way to the head of the group the face of those who vowed to follow him watch as he makes his way to lead the Fellowship. Frodo leads the Fellowship out of Rivendell. he turns to Gandalf]**

**Frodo: ''Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?**

**Gandalf: ''Left.**

**[Gandalf places his hand on Frodo's left shoulder. the Fellowship follows Frodo into the Middle Earth. Aragorn turns to bid a silent farewell Arwen stands in a group of Elves, watching him. He nods to her and follows the Fellowship out. The Fellowship climbs the long steep path out of the cloven vale of Riverdell trekking through a land of deep valleys and turbulent Waters...The Misty Mountains rise sharply to their left.]**

**Gandalf: ''We must hold to this course, west of the Misty Mountains , for forty days. If our luck holds, the Gap Of Rohan will still be open to us. from there, our road turns east, to Mordor.**

**[Eregion Hills]**

**Sam at the campfire the sound of clashing swords as Aragorn and Boromir are giving Pippin and Merry sword Tuition...**

**Boromir: Get away from the blade, Pippin...on your toes...good, very good...I want you to react, not think.**

**Sam: ''Should not be too hard...**

**Aragorn: ''Move your feet.**

**Merry: ''Quite good Pippin.**

**Pippin: ''Thanks**

**[ on the other side of where Boromir and Aragorn are teaching the Hobbits to fight, Legolas, Megan and Gimli are resting and talking about where to go next]**

**Gimli: ''If anyone were to ask for my opinion which I note they have not, I would say we are taking the long way round. Gandalf, we can pass through the mines of Moria. My Cousin Balin, would give us a royal welcome.**

**Gandalf clearly thinks this is a bad Idea.**

**Gandalf: ''No, Gimli. I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice.**

**Megan: ''For years now that place has been over run by Goblins and Orcs it would be too risky to go there wouldn't it?**

**Gandalf: ''Yes Orcs has constantly battle for control over that place and now Evil lies within it's Mountains.**

**Gimli: ''Balin would have taken care of the Problem by now since he has reclaim it.**

**[Boromir thrusts, Catching Pippin on the hand. Pippin throws down his sword, Kicks and lunges at Boromir, tacking him on the ground. Much Laughter.**

**Merry: ''Hold him for the Shire.**

**Pippin: ''Hold him down Merry.**

**Aragorn: ''Gentleman that's enough. [He walks over to get them off Boromir but when he does Merry and Pippin pulls on his legs and pushes him on the ground as they laugh]**

**[Legolas's runs up on a Rock as his eyes are fixed on a distant Dark patch which darts about in the sky, like flying smoke in the wind.]**

**Sam: ''What is that?**

**Gimli: ''Nothing...It's just a wisp of Cloud.**

**Boromir:[Worried] It's moving fast...against the wind.**

**Legolas: ''Crebain from Dunland!**

**Aragorn:[Urgently] ''Hide!**

**Boromir: ''Merry...Pippin...Sam...Take Cover!**

**Megan:[She helps Frodo grab his stuff and takes his hand] ''Come on Frodo Hide.**

**[ She makes sure that all are Hiding and then she mumbles under her breath as a Huge Moss covers the area like a Blanket covering them up but to the Eyes of the Enemy it is like there is nothing there the Others look around in Awe as Large crows fly overhead at great speed, wheeling and circling above. As their dark shadow passes over the Fellowship a Single harsh croak is heard...and the crows suddenly wheel away, back towards the south. Gandalf staggers to his feet.]**

**Gandalf: ''Spies Of Saruman. the passage south is being watched.**

**[Gandalf looks at Aragorn, turns to the others...gestures towards a high mountain pass.]**

**Gandalf: ''We must take the pass of Caradhras!**

**[ Snowy Mountainside]**

**[The Fellowship clamber through Rock and Snow Megan is walking behind Legolas and Boromir feeling a little woozy from using the Earth spell to cover them from the Crows of Saruman. Legolas concerned slows to walk beside her]**

**Legolas: ''Are you alright Megan you look pale.**

**Megan: ''It's nothing sometimes when I use Element spells like the Earth Spell I did to cover us with Moss so the Crows won't see us Drains me at times so I just need to breathe and rest to regain my strength back.**

**Boromir: ''You have shown such Powers for a Young Elf Witch truly brave for what you did for us I was wrong to have Judged you of being weak.**

**Megan: ''It's Okay maybe there are some Women that don't belong in Wars but if there are a few like me who is able to wield a sword I would let them so it can be a great help in battling the Enemy.**

**Legolas:[ He looks down at Megan as talks such Wisdom and again feels such admiration and Longing for the Young Witch] ''You show so much Wisdom Megan.**

**Megan: [She looks at Legolas seeing him look at her with respect makes her blush] ''Thank you Legolas.**

**[ The Fellowship clamber through Rock and Snow Frodo slips on some shale...as he scrambles to his feet, The Ring falls on the ground. the ring gleaming in the snow! Boromir's hand picks it up by the chain. he stands the Ring dangling before his eyes. he seems to grow in stature, as if absorbing it's power Aragorn warily approaches Boromir. Boromir is motionless...he stares at the Ring as if transfixed.]**

**Aragorn: ''Boromir?**

**Boromir: ''It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing...such a little thing.**

**Aragorn:[Quietly] Boromir...give the ring to Frodo.**

**[Aragorn's hand moves to his sword hilt. looking at Boromir's face a weird beatific smile lights up Boromir's face he suddely snaps out of his trance and hands the Ring to Frodo]**

**Boromir:[lightly] As you wish. I care not.**

**[Boromir smiles at Frodo, Ruffling his hair.]**

**[ Pass Of Caradhra's]**

**The fellowship are struggling through a blinding blizzard up towards the Pass Of Caradhara's. Legolas and Megan as Elves moves lightly across the top of the snow...Legolas suddenly stops and holds his arm back at Megan stopping her from making another move as he pauses. Saruman's voice sweeps by on the wind.]**

**Legolas: ''[Urgent] There is a fell voice on the air.**

**Gandalf: ''It's Saruman!**

**[ Thunder rumbles...Rocks and shale fall from above.]**

**Aragorn: ''He's trying to bring down the mountain. Gandalf! we must turn back!**

**Gandalf: ''No!**

**[Gandalf raises his staff...he chants into the wind.]**

**Gandalf: [Yelling] 'Losto Caradhras, Sedho, hodo, nuitho i ruith. Sleep, Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath.**

**Isengard**

**Saruman: ''Cuiva nwalca carnirasse; Nai yarvaxea rasselya; taltuva notto-carinnar. Wake up Cruel Redhorn! May Your bloodstained horn fall upon enemy heads**

**[Clouds are flowing from all directions...concerging on the distant mountains in a stormy maelstrom. Saruman's voice strengthens...rolling past the Fellowship like thunder. a lightning crack explodes on the mountainside above them. Frodo looks up in Horror as a Huge snow avalanche thunders down towards them. Megan seeing this takes her Sword out and makes a Shield over them as the Snow hits it and it was working until part of the Snow falls under her feet causing her to lose her balance and the spell wears off as the Snow covers them within moments, the Pass is blocked and the Fellowship are enveloped in snow. Boromir and Aragorn frantically dig for the Hobbits...who are pulled out shivering and fearful.]**

**Boromir: ''We must get off the Mountain! make for the Gap Of Rohan and take the west road to my city!**

**Aragorn: ''The Gap Of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard.**

**Gimli: ''We cannot pass over a Mountain. let us go under it. Let us go through the Mines Of Moria.**

**[Gandalf has concerned look on his face.]**

**Saruman: ''Moria. you fear to go into those mines, don't you? The Dwarves delved to greedily and too deep You know what they awoke in the darkness of Khazad-dum. Shadow and Flame.**

**Gandalf: ''Let the Ring Bearer decide.**

**[ Frodo the weight of the decision weighing heavily upon him Merry and Pippin shivering in Boromir's arms]**

**Boromir: ''We cannot stay here this will be the death of the Hobbits.**

**Gandalf: ''Frodo?**

**[Frodo meets Gandalf's eye.]**

**Frodo: ''We will go through the Mines.**

**Gandalf:[Slowly nods] ''So be it.**

**[ Sam has been looking at the others but not seeing Megan any where begins to worry as he starts digging in the Place that she was standing at]**

**Sam: ''Help I can't find Megan anywhere.**

**[ He continues to dig as Aragorn, Boromir and Legolas digs desperately for the Young Witch but they didn't find her but Frodo who has been digging in his area finally finds her arm and starts pulling her up]**

**Frodo: ''Hey she's over here.**

**[Legolas worried digs Megan out and seeing her head was bleeding as he pulls her across his lap and she groans as she wakes up]**

**Megan: ''Ow my head.**

**Legolas:[ He takes her face in his hands try to get her to focus] ''Look at me Megan stay with me.**

**Megan: ''I'm Okay Legolas [She slowly gets to her feet as she holds her head where the bleeding is and starts to heal it and the others watch as it goes away a little knowing her powers were a little weak] ''I'm sorry to have worried everyone.**

**Gandalf: ''It's okay as long as your safe that is all that matters. Come let's get off the Mountain we have to go to the Mines Of Moria.**

**Megan: ''So you've decided to go after all.**

**Aragorn: ''We have No choice now.**

**[The Fellowship makes their way in the shadow of the Ruins of a great aqueduct in the Mist and Ice of the Mountains. Gandalf beckons to Frodo.]**

**Gandalf: ''Frodo, come and help an old Man.**

**[Frodo comes forward and allows Gandalf to lean on him]**

**Gandalf: Where is the Ring Frodo.**

**Frodo: ''Safe why.**

**Gandalf: ''You feel it's power growing. don't you? I've felt it too. you must be careful now. Evil will be drawn to you and Megan from outside the Fellowship. and I fear from within.**

**[Boromir and the others pass them as they glance at Him]**

**Frodo: ''Who then do I trust?**

**Gandalf: ''You must trust yourself. Trust your own strengths.**

**Frodo: ''What do you mean?**

**Gandalf: ''There are many powers in this world for good or for Evil. Some are greater then I am. and against some I have not yet been tested.**

**[Gimli comes to the top of the path and Looks in wonder.]**

**Gimli:[in awe] The Walls Of Moria!**

**[The Fellowship stands before a Looming Cliff cut into a sheer formation. Footing is treacherous on the narrow strips of green and greasy stones Gimli taps the wall with his axe, listening. Gandalf does the same with his staff.]**

**Gimli: ''Dwarf doors are invisible when Closed.**

**Gandalf: ''Yes, Gimli, Their own Masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten.**

**Legolas: ''Why doesn't that surprise me? [He smiles at Megan as she chuckles beside him Gimli sniffs with disgust at the comment.]**

**[Gandalf approaches the smooth rock wall between two twisted, gnarled trees...Slowly, faint lines appear like slender veins of luminous silver running through the stone.]**

**Gandalf: ''Isildin...it mirrors only starlight and moonlight.**

**[A Large moon rises over teh mountains the lines on the wall grow Broader and Clearer. forming a glowing arch of interlacing ancient letters and symbols]**

**Gandalf: ''It reads, ''The door of Durin, Lord Of Moria. Speak, Friend, and Enter.''**

**Merry: ''What do you suppose that means?**

**Gandalf: ''It's simple. if you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open.[he raises his arms] Annon Edhellon,edro hi ammen!**

**[The cliff towers into the night, the wind blows cold, Frodo shivers...and the door stands fast. Undaunted, Gandalf raises his arms again] **

**Gandalf: ''Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen.**

**Pippin: ''Nothing's happening.**

**[Gandalf glances at him, annoyed. He begins to push on the doors, but they remain fast.]**

**Gandalf: ''I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves, Men and Orcs.**

**Pippin: 'What are you going to do then?**

**Gandalf:[Angrily] ''Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them, and I'm allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words.**

**[ Gandalf continues Mumbling spells in his Efforts to open the door.]**


	6. Moria

**Moria**

**[ The Fellowship was sitting around while Gandalf is still trying to find the right words to open the doors Of Moria. Megan was standing near the water drawing on the dirt with a Stick as Legolas is watching her it seems like he couldn't stop looking at her ever since she was almost hurt on the Mountain he was more Protective of her and he has finally realize that he has feelings for the Dark hair Elf Witch]**

**Megan: [She turns around and walks over to Legolas] ''There is something behind these walls that I've felt since we came here haven't you felt anything Legolas.**

**Legolas: ''Yes as a Matter of fact I do. It must be what Gandalf is so worried about.**

**Megan: ''We shouldn't be coming here the things I've heard from this place is dangerous and it could lead the Enemy to us when we are trying to keep a Low profile.**

**Legolas: ''I agree with you but this isn't our decision we must go where the Ring Bearer goes.**

**[ Megan nods as again she feels the Chill in the air making her afraid Legolas see's this goes over to her and pulls her in his arms which confuses her as he hugs her to him feeling the warmth of him and the emotions she feels from him was making her uncomfortable because she still remembers all the things he told her about the differences between them and there will never be anything between them because he is a Prince and she is an Outsider she steps away from Legolas feeling regret as he looks at her]**

**Legolas; ''I'm sorry Megan I shouldn't have done that knowing that the things I feel for you is confusing once long ago I told you there will never be anything between us because You are not of this world and I'm a Prince.**

**Megan:[ Annoyed with him] ''I'm a Elf just like you and of Royal blood Legolas Why is it that you are making me feel like I will never find exceptence from our Kind?**

**Legolas: ''You are of our Kind just that it's strange that all this time after so many women before you has thrown themselves at me because of me being a Prince. How could I know that you are not like them making me fall for you then break my heart.**

**Megan: ''Well for one Legolas I've never thrown myself at you and two I've never been in love or had any man in my life for this very reason I'm uncomfortable around men for all they care about is one thing I don't want to get hurt.[ She walks away from Legolas then turns to look at him] ''just stay away from me if You don't like me Legolas. I've tried to be your friend but we can't even be that either can we.**

**Legolas: ''Megan I do want to be friends with you and maybe something more you fill me with Fire when ever I'm near you and no matter what it takes or How long it takes I will prove that we are fated for one another.**

**Megan: ''Let's just see where this will take us and talk about this later.**

**Legolas: ''Okay as long as we talk for I'm not done with this conversation.**

**[Sam packs pots and pans at his feet...watching sadly as Aragorn unsaddles Bill The Pony. Aragorn whispering to Bill The Pony.]**

**Aragorn:[Whispering] Mines are no place for a pony, even one so brave as Bill.**

**Sam: ''Bye, Bill.**

**Aragorn: ''Go on, Bill, go on...don't worry, Sam...he knows his way home.**

**[Aragorn slaps Bill on the rump...Bill goes trotting off. Sam watching Bill disappear into the darkness Splash! Merry and Pippin are tossing stones into the lake. Black ripping Rings slowly fan out. Pippin is about to throw another stone, but Aragorn grabs his arm.]**

**Aragorn: ''Do not disturb the water.**

**[Aragorn watches anxiously as the Ripples appear to grow...he exchanges a look with Boromir. Aragorn's hand creeps towards his sword. Gandalf gives up in despair...he sits down beside Frodo. Frodo peers at the Elvish Inscription...his face breaks into a smile of comprehension.]**

**Frodo: ''It's a riddle...Speak, friend, and enter. What's the Elvish word for Friend?**

**Gandalf: ''Oh...mellon.**

**[ With that, the rock face silently divides in the middle and Two great doors swing outwards...revealing a blackness deeper than night. As the Fellowship enter the Blackness something in the water stirs.. The Fellowship step warily into the darkness of Moria...a dank cavern, with winding steps leading deeper into the Mountain.]**

**Gimli: ''Soon, Master Elves, You will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves; Roaring fires, Malt beer, red meat off the bone! This, my friends is the home of my cousin Balin...and they call it a mine[Snorting] A Mine!**

**[A Glows from Gandalf's Staff suddenly lights the chamber...the Fellowship recoil in Horror! Many Dwarf skeletons are strewn about, clearly in the dead of some old battle...the rusting armor and shields are peppered with arrows and axes]**

**Boromir: ''This is no mine...it's a tomb!**

**Gimli: [In horror] Oh...no...no...no!**

**[Legolas pulls a crude arrow out of a skeleton]**

**Legolas: ''Goblins.**

**[The fellowship draw swords and back away, towards the Entrance,]**

**Boromir: ''We make for the Gap Of Rohan. We should never have come here.**

**[ Frodo is suddenly pulled to the ground! A Long sinuous tentacle is wrapped around Frodo's Ankle is dragging him towards the lake! Frodo cries out as Aragorn and Boromir rush forward Megan severs the Tentacle holding Frodo, and pulls him to safety...Boromir hacks at the other Writhing Limbs, 20 more tentacles ripple out of the Lake! the dark water boils as the hideous beast lashes out at the Fellowship! Again the Creature grabs Frodo and pulls him to the lake. Frodo is flung in the air as the Fellowship battle the creature. Megan hacks at a tentacle...Frodo is released, falling into Megan's arms.]**

**Gandalf: ''Into the mines!**

**Megan: ''Legolas!**

**[ Legolas shoots an Arrow into the creature's head, gaining a few vital seconds for Aragorn, Megan and Boromir as they race out of the water with Frodo. The Fellowship hurriedly backing away from the creature...retreating into the Moria Chamber as many Coiling arms seize the large doors With shattering echo, the creature rips the doors away, creating a rock slide that crashes down the cliff face. Within seconds, tons of rock seal the doorway...throwing the Fellowship into Pitch blackness. A faint light rises from Gandalf's staff, throwing a creepy glow across the old Wizard's face]**

**Gandalf: ''Now we have but one choice...we must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard...there are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world.**

**[ The Fellowship crossing a precarious bridge above deep mine workings]**

**Gandalf: ''Quietly, now it's a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our Presence will go unnoticed.**

**[ The Fellowship enter a Chamber with old ropes and Ancient ladders Gandalf touches a shining substance on the wall.]**

**Gandalf: ''The wealth of Moria was not in gold or jewels but Mithril.**

**[ Gandalf holds his staff over the expansive drop beside them. the Fellowship looks down. The endless depth of the mine. A Faint, blue glow issues from it's depths. it looks all but abandoned. The Fellowship continues onward.]**

**Gandalf: ''Bilbo had a shirt of Mithril rings that Thorin gave him.**

**Gimli: ''Oh, that was a kingly gift.**

**Gandalf: ''Yes. I never told him, but it's worth was greater than the value of the shire.**

**[Moria Cemetery Cavern]**

**They continue up a steep stair, passing through a Dwarf Cemetery. the graves are despoiled...Dwarf skeletons are strewn about and Goblin Graffiti is scrawled on monuments in Dried Dwarf Blood. The atmoshere is very sinister. The path spits into three passages...each disappearing into dark tunnel. Gandalf pauses, frowning]**

**Gandalf: ''I have no memory of this place. **

**[ Later.. The Fellowship are nervously waiting...while Gandalf sits, staring intently at the 3 tunnel mouths in front of him. He appears to be in some kind of trance Frodo turns at the sound of a faint noise down the tunnel behind them.]**

**Pippin: Are we lost?**

**Merry: ''No. I don't think we are. shhh, Gandalf's thinking.**

**Pippin: ''Merry!**

**Merry: ''What?**

**Pippin: ''I'm hungry.**

**[ Megan has been sitting down next to Frodo when she feels him get up after glimpsing some creature darting in the darkness. Frodo Is nervous...he approaches Gandalf]**

**Frodo:[Whispers] There's something down there.**

**Gandalf: ''It's Gollum.**

**Frodo: ''Gollum.**

**Megan: ''He's been following us for three days.**

**Frodo: ''He escaped from the dungeons of Barad-dur?**

**Gandalf: Escaped...or was set loose. And now the ring has drawn him here...he will never be rid of his need for it. He hates and loves the Ring, as he hates and loves himself. Smeagol's life is a sad story.**

**[Gandalf catches Frodo's look surprise.]**

**Gandalf: ''Yes...Smeagol he was once called...before the ring came to him, before it drove him mad.**

**[Gollum's withered fingers are gripping the cave wall...his Large Luminous eyes blinking with Malice.]**

**Frodo: ''It's a pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance.**

**Gandalf: ''Pity? It was pity that stayed Bilbo's hand. Many that live deserve death, and some that die deserve life. Can you give it to them, Frodo? Do not be to eager to deal out death in judgement...even the very wise cannot see all ends. My heart tells me that Gollum has some part to play yet, for good or ill Before this is over. The Pity of Bilbo may rule the fate of many.**

**Frodo: ''I wish the Ring had never come to me...I wish none of this happened.**

**Megan: ''So do all who live to see such times, but that is not for them to decide. all we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us.**

**Gandalf: ''There are other forces at work in this world, Frodo, besides the will of Evil. Bilbo was meant to find the Ring. In which case, you also were meant to have it...and that is an encouraging thought. [Sudden Brightness] Ah! It's that way.**

**[Gandalf points at the right hand tunnel...the Fellowship scramble to their feet.]**

**Merry: ''He's remembered!**

**Gandalf: ''No. but the air doesn't smell so foul down here. if in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose!**

**[Dwarrowdelf Chamber]**

**[The Fellowship pass under an arched doorway into a Black and empty space. Gandalf pauses]**

**Gandalf: ''Let me risk a little more light.**

**[Gandalf taps his staff...for a brief moment a light blazes...like a silent flash of lighting. great shadows spring up and flee..]**

**Gandalf: ''Behold the great realm and Dwarf-city of Dwarrowdelf.**

**[ Frodo and the others Gasps at the brief sight of a roof, far above their heads, upheld by many mighty pillars of stone. Before them stretches a huge empty hall, with black walls, polished and smooth as glass.]**

**Sam: ''Well, there's an eye opener and no mistake!**

**[Ahead of them, a wooden door has been smashed. Black Arrows are embedded in the timbers. Two Goblin Skeletons lie in the doorway. Gimli Rushes ahead...]**

**Gandalf: ''Gimli!**

**[Balin's Tomb]**

**Gimli rushes into another vast empty chamber...lit with a narrow shaft of sunlight, beaming in from a small hole near the roof. Dwarf and Goblin Skeletons are piled high. In the Far corner sits a stone walled Well. A Shaft of Light falls directly onto a stone table in the middle of the room; A Single oblong block, about 4 feet high, topped with a great slab of white stone. Gimli falls to his knees...]**

**Gimli: ''No...no...Oh, no!**

**[Megan comes over to Gimli and pats him on the back feeling sorry for him and feeling sad knowing that Balin has past remembering him to be a Kind Dwarf]**

**Megan: ''I'm sorry Gimli Balin was a good person and warrior.**

**[Gandalf quietly reads an Inscription of runes, carved onto the white stone slab.]**

**Gandalf: ''Here lies Balin, Son of Fundin, Lord Of Moria. He is dead then. It's as I feared.**

**[ Gandalf carefully lifts the rotting remains of a book from the white stone slab. it has been slashed and stabbed...and appears to be covered in dried blood. the pages crack and break as he opens it.]**

**Legolas: 'We must move on. We cannot linger.**

**Gandalf: ''They have taken the bridge and the second hall; we have barred the gates...but cannot hold them for long...the ground shakes...drums drums in the deep...we cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. Will no-one save us? They are coming.''**

**[Unnerved, Pippin backs away nervously...he stumbles against the well, sending a precariously balanced armored skeleton tumblinb in! Megan reaches out, Grabbing hold of Pippin before he falls. The Fellowship freeze in stunned silence as the armored skeleton clatters down the deep well...echoing loudly!]**

**Gandalf: ''Fool of a Took! throw yourself in next time, and rid us of your stupidity!**

**[ They fall silent. a low rolling boom rises from the depths below...growing louder...boom...boom...as if the caverns of Moria were turned into a vast drum. A Great horn blasts nearby...answering horns...running feet...harsh cries... Sam's eyes glance at Frodo's belt..]**

**Sam: ''Mr. Frodo!**

**[ Frodo looks down. A Cold blue glow is emanating from Sting's Scabbard! Frodo draws the sword... and stares at its glowing Blade!**

**Megan: ''Orcs!**

**Aragorn:[ To the Hobbits] ''Get back! Stay close to Gandalf.**

**Legolas:[ Turning to Megan and taking her arms] ''Stay behind Gandalf and the Hobbits I don't want to have to worry about you.**

**Megan: ''Then don't and worry about yourself. I will fight Legolas.**

**[ He glares down at her for her defiance but pulls her over to Gandalf by force as he stares down at her coldly]**

**Legolas: ''You will do what I say and stay safe.**

**[ Megan watches as he walks away then she walks beside Aragorn who had his bow out she pulls out her Bow and gets ready as Legolas turns to see her there and stares disbelief]**

**Megan: ''Get use to it Legolas. Your not going to stop me from Fighting in this war so stop wasting your time trying to make me.**

**[ Legolas shakes his head at her Aragorn and Boromir slam and wedge the doors. Boromir catches sight of something; he turns to Aragorn with shock in his eyes.]**

**Boromir: ''They have a cave-troll!**

**[Gimli snatches up two rusty Dwarf axes and leaps onto the tomb.]**

**Gimli: ''Let them come! there is one Dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!**

**[Boom! the door bursts open in a shower of wood fragments, and 20 Goblins charge into the tomb, followed by a huge Cave Troll! Megan shoots her arrows into the Goblins and kills a couple of them her hands form a Ball of Fire and shoots it at the Orcs causing them to scream in pain. Aragorn and Boromir was impressed as the wade into the mass of Goblins with their swords. Legolas fires deadly arrows into Goblin throats, desperately trying to shield the Hobbits! Gandalf is clutching his sword, Glamdring, and joins in the battle! The Cave Troll is sweeping his club at Aragorn...who stumbles backwards...the Huge club descends for the killing blow...suddenly in a flash of steel, Boromir's long sword slices into the scaly arm of the Troll; it rears back spewing green blood! Sam is backed up against a wall...a sword in one hand, a saucepan in the other. in desperation he swings wildly at a Goblin with the Saucepan! It Keels over...Sam looks surprised. he wallops another Goblin and it too drops.]**

**Sam: ''I think I'm getting the hang of this.**

**[ Megan is fighting on the other side where Frodo, Merry and Pippin is as the Troll comes over to them and almost hits them with its club Frodo gets separated from the others as he hides from the Troll but the Troll finds him and grabs a hold of his leg]**

**Frodo: ''Aragorn! Megan!**

**[ The Troll drags Frodo until he falls on the ground and was about to drive a spear in his chest but Megan runs in between and uses her sword to attack the Troll away from him]**

**Aragorn: ''Frodo! Megan! [ He is fighting Goblins as he tries to make it over there to help them]**

**[Megan pushes Frodo ahead of her as the Troll again tries to attack him with a Spear but she deflects his hit with her sword but just as she was about to stab him in the middle of his chest he takes her in it hand Frodo shocked uses his sword to stab the Trolls hand but the Troll slaps him away and then with the hand holding the Spear he stabs Frodo with it]**

**Megan: ''FRODO!**

**[ She is angry that she bites the Trolls hand and then climbs on top of its head but the Troll grabs her again in his hand and throws her against the wall hitting her head and lands next to Frodo. Sam screams Frodo's name as he continues to fight Goblins Merry and Pippin jump on the Troll... Legolas fires an Arrow... and the Cave Troll topples over dead. Aragorn rushes to Frodo's side as he slumps to the floor...Frodo appears to be dead. Gandalf, Aragorn, the Hobbits looking horrified...Suddenly, Frodo coughs...takes a huge breath.**

**Sam: ''He's alive.**

**Frodo: ''I'm all right. I'm not hurt.**

**Aragorn: ''You should be dead. That spear would have skewered a wild boar.**

**Gandalf: ''I think there's more to this Hobbit than meets the eye.**

**Boromir:[ He helps Megan up off the floor seeing a Bruise on her face where the Troll threw her against the wall] ''Are you okay Little Witch.**

**Megan: ''Yeah I'm fine Boromir just a little Headache.**

**[Frodo opens his shirt to reveal the Mithril Vest. The Troll spear did not pierce the Mithril.]**

**Gimli: ''Mithril! You are full of surprises, Master Baggins.**

**[ . Boom. the sound of the drums rings out again! Gandalf turns to the other]**

**Gandalf: ''To The Bridge of Khazad-um!**

**[Gandalf leads the Fellowship into the Huge Dwarrowdelf Chamber.]**

**Gandalf: ''This way!**

**[They hurry towards a distant door...as Goblins start scuttling down the pillars behind them, like Cockroaches! Frodo looks with Horror at the overwhelming Goblin army that's rushing towards them! A deafening roar fills the air! a Fiery light dances down the hallway...the pillars castings eerie shadows. the Goblins freeze. they back fearfull away from the approaching the beast...melting into the darkness.]**

**Boromir: ''What is this new Devilry?**

**[ A Huge shadow, surrounded by Flame, falls across the hall...the ground shakes...an unearthly sound rumbles.]**

**Gandalf: ''A Balrog...a demon of the ancient world! this foe is beyond any of you![urgent yell] Run! Quickly!**

**[ Stairway of Khazad-dum]**

**[The Balrog, a Massive creature rises from a chasm a great 40-foot man-beast, with a Mane of Flames! in one hand is a Blade...like a stabbing tongue of fire; in the other, a whip of many thongs. Aragorn leads the Fellowship to the top of dizzying stairway...Gandalf follows, leaning heavily on his staff. Aragorn looks at Gandalf, concerned.]**

**Gandalf: ''Lead them on, Aragorn! The Bridge is near.**

**[Aragorn hesitates...Gandalf looks at him.]**

**Gandalf: ''Do as I say; swords are no more use here.**

**[The Fellowship race down the stairway. Aragorn picks up Frodo...leaping across a gaping chasm...Gandalf yells to the others. Aragorn makes to throw Gimli across the chasm.]**

**Gimli: ''Nobody tosses a Dwarf!**

**[The Balrog smashes through the wall and spreads its vast wings it swoops down past the Fellowship, disappearing into a flaming pit.]**

**[Bridge Of Khazad-dum]**

**[The Fellowship run into the Second Hall...the floor is split with fissures that spit flame.]**

**Gandalf: ''Over the Bridge! Fly!**

**[ They race towards the Slender bridge of stone...without kerb or rail...at the far end of the hall. The Fellowship recklessly hurry over the dizzying bridge..but Gandalf...the last...pauses in the middle of the span...he faces the Balrog...staff in one hand...Glamdring in the other! Frodo looks back in Horror.!**

**Gandalf: ''You cannot pass!**

**Frodo:[ Alarmed Yell] ''Gandalf!**

**Gandalf: ''I am a servany of the Secret fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. the dark fire will not avail you, flame of udun.**

**[ Frodo watches as the Balrog puts one foot on the bridge and draws up to full height, wings spreading from wall-to-wall. Gandalf is a tiny figure, balanced precariously on the narrow bridge.]**

**Gandalf: ''Go back to the Shadow!**

**[The Balrog slashes at Gandalf with it's sword of Flame... Gandalf Blocks with Glamdring...a Ringing Clash and the Balrog's Sword shatters into Molten Fragments!]**

**Gandalf: ''You shall not pass!**

**[ Megan takes out her sword then summons her lighting power and points it at the Balrog hitting on the top of its head making it step back Gandalf surprised he turns angry at Megan]**

**Gandalf: ''NO Megan there is no need to help me Save your Magic.**

**Megan: ''I can help you? [ As she races forward]**

**Gandalf: ''Stop this is my fight alone.**

**[Gandalf cries aloud as he summons his last reserves of Strength! he thumps the bridge with his staff...a Blinding sheet of white flame springs up...the staff shatters...the bridge breaks...right at the Balrog's feet The Stone bridge drops away into the Gulf...from under the Balrog. for a Moment, the great Beast remains poised in the air...then it plunges down; Relief Frodo's face...Gandalf remains trembling on the lip of the Broken bridge as the Balrog falls, he lashes out with his whip of fire...The thongs of the whip lash and curl around Gandalf's knees, dragging him over the brink! Gandalf just manages to hang on by his fingertips.]**

**Frodo: ''Gandalf!**

**Gandalf: ''Fly, you fools!**

**[ Gandalf lets go his gril and falls away...following the Balrog into the Bottomless abyss! Frodo cries out! Boromir scoops him up and carries away!**

**Frodo: ''No**

**Megan: ''Gandalf!**

**[They rush towards an archway.]**

**[Dimrill Dale door]**

**The Fellowship tumble out of the great Eastern gate on to a grassy sunlit hillside, Sam, Merry, and Pippin fall slowly to the ground, sobbing...Aragorn turns to Legolas and Gimli.]**

**Aragorn: ''Legolas, get them up.**

**Boromir: ''Give them a moment...for Pity's sake!**

**Aragorn: ''By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlorien. Come Boromir, Legolas, Megan, Gimli get them up. on your feet, Sam.**

**[ Megan sees Frodo walking away in a Daze as she runs after him]**

**Megan: ''Frodo? Frodo Aragorn wants us to leave from here.**

**[Frodo turns with tears in his eyes as he yells out at her]**

**Frodo: ''Stay away from me. Megan How can you let him fall you were there to Help him but you just stood there and didn't do anything.**

**Megan: ''I did try to help Gandalf he wouldn't let me Frodo. You know if I could have I would have saved Gandalf but He wouldn't let me he said it was his battle to fight.**

**Legolas:[ Who was listening stepped up behind her with Boromir] ''How do we now that you were helping the Balrog to take Gandalf down you're a Witch Megan and Sauron is after you are we sure that you don't now why he is after you.**

**Megan: ''No I don't now why he is after me and How can you say that I had anything to do with Gandalf's death I've helped all of you and you saw me try to help him How can you say I was working with the Enemy? [ She looks at Everyone and seeing the look of doubt and resentment on their faces and feeling hurt]**

**Boromir: ''You have Magic like nothing we seen before and when you could have saved Gandalf you didn't I'm very disappointed in you.**

**[ Megan looks at Legolas who was still looking at her with Coldness and anger she shudders with Pain as she walks away from them to gather her stuff and runs towards the Lothlorien woods as Aragorn comes up to the others]**

**Aragorn: ''How could you turn your backs on Megan like that all of you Gandalf had a reason why he would let any of us save him because he knew that he had to battle the Balrog. Megan has helped all this time Protected Frodo when Elrond told her too and look at what you all are doing. blaming her for everything. She tried to save Gandalf but he wouldn't let her. Frodo you remember she saved your life twice and this is how you thank her. [He looks at the others who were looking down in remorse] ''Come on we must go and catch up to Megan.**

**[The Fellowship Marches on to the Forests of Lothlorien]**


	7. Lothlorien

**Lothlorien**

[ Megan was walking ahead of everyone as she was just to drained and lonely from the Group turning their backs on her for she didn't do anything wrong and then Legolas called her an Evil Witch hurt her more than anything in the world and now knows that he will never love her Aragorn was walking beside her seeing her look of loneliness in her eyes]

Aragorn: ''Megan I know what everyone said hurt you but they didn't mean it there was no way you could have helped Gandalf any more than we could. You are a brave, Kind and Loyal person they shouldn't have said what they said and I'm sure they are feeling remorseful now.

Megan:[ a Small smile on her face as she turns to him] ''Thank you Aragorn for saying that but it doesn't matter what you say I'm what they call me a Lone warrior. what hurts more is that Legolas who I thought was a Good friend turned his back on me again and I didn't do anything wrong. [ Tears in her eyes]

Aragorn: ''Just give them time for they are grieving but when the time comes they will apologize to you.

[ Megan nods as she continues to walk ahead Legolas has walked behind them and heard what Aragorn and Megan were talking about and winced as Megan said that no matter what happens she will always be a Lone Warrior reminding him that once again he wrongly Judged her all because she is a Witch. and knowing he is going to have to seriously talk to her]

[ Edge Of Lothlorien]

The Fellowship run across a forest Floor strewn with yellow flowers...above is a Roof Of Golden Leaves, held up by Silver Pillars...the trunks of huge, grey trees, Legolas, taking in the surroundings as if a return home]

Legolas:(musing)Ah, Lothlórien. The fairest of all the dwellings of my people. There are no trees like the trees of this land, for in autumn the leaves fall not, but turn to gold. Not till the spring comes and the new green opens do they fall, and then the boughs are laden with yellow flowers; and the floor of the wood is golden, and golden is the roof, and its pillars are of silver, for the bark of the trees is smooth and grey. So still our songs in Mirkwood say.

[In Contrast, Gimli looks nervously around...]

Gimli: ''Stay close, young Hobbits...they say a great Sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf-Witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell..

[Frodo hesitates...A Strange voice whispers in his head...]

Galadriel: ''Frodo..Your coming to us is as the footsteps of doom. you bring great evil here Ring Bearer.

Sam: ''Mr. Frodo?

Gimli: ''Well, here's one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a Hawk and the ears of a Fox!

[The Fellowship are suddenly surrounded by Armed Elves. Deadly Arrows are aimed at their heads. Haldir, the Elvish Captain steps forward.]

Haldir: ''The Dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark.

[Cerin Amroth Lothlorien]

[Night is deepening amongest the Windy trees. The Fellowship stands on a plateform in the trees. Haldir greets them]

Haldir:[Elvish] Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion.[Welcome Legolas, Son of Thranduil.

Legolas:[Elvish] Govannas vin gwennen le, Haldir o Lorien.[Our Fellowship stands in your debt Haldir Of Lorien.]

Haldir: [Elvish] A, Aragorn in Dunedain istannen le ammen.[Oh, Aragorn of the Dunedain, you are known to us.]

Aragorn: ''Haldir.

Gimli: ''So much for the Legendary courtesy of the Elves! speak words we can also understand!

Haldir: ''We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark days.

Gimli: ''And you know what this Dwarf says to that? Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul! [ I spit on your grave]

[Aragorn takes Gimli by the arm]

Aragron: ''That was not so Courteous.

[ Haldir turns to Megan and recognizing her to be the Elf that once lived here long ago and hearing from the Elves what has become of her he Bows to her with respect at How lovely she has gotten over the years]

Haldir:[Elvish] ''Mae Govannen Megan Kingsly. [Welcome Megan Kingsly] ''You are known for your Bravery and Courage as well as your Beauty Lady Galadriel has been execting you.

Megan: Thank you Haldir for your Kind welcome.

[Legolas has been watching them talk to each other like they knew one another with jealously as he turns away from them Megan notices this and sighs with unhappiness as she walks away from them]

Haldir:[To Frodo] ''You bring great Evil with you. [To Aragron] ''You can go no further.

[Haldir walks away. Sam and Pippin turn to look at Frodo. Frodo appears uncomfortable later...The Fellowship sit while Aragorn speaks with Haldir.]

Aragorn: Boe ammen veriad lin. Andelu i ven! [We need your protection. the road is fell!

[Haldir whispers back inaudibly.]

Aragorn: ''Merin le telim, [I wish we may come with you.]

[Haldir answers quietly, again so that only Aragorn can hear his words.]

Aragorn: ''Henio, aniron boe ammen i dulu lin! [Please understand, we need your support!]

[Frodo looks to the reminder of the Fellowship. As they meet his eyes, they look away, as if he has become a scourge to them Aragorn continues to argue loudly with Haldir Frodo, looking at his friends, sees blame that does not truly exist anywhere but in his mind. he is alone, it seems]

Boromir: ''Gandalf's death was not in vain. nor would he have you give up hope, You carry a heavy burden Frodo. Don't carry he weight of the dead. [Megan who was standing near by heard Boromir and comes over regardless of the look of condemnation on Frodo's face]

Megan: ''I...know you don't trust me Frodo but please now that I will always look after you until you release me.[She sighs to him with sadness in her eyes] ''I'm truly sorry if you think I let Gandalf die but I didn't please have it in your heart to see the truth of what I speak.

Frodo:[ He sees the Look of loneliness and worry on her face knowing he and the others have put it there he puts a hand on her cheek] ''There is nothing for you to forgive Lady Megan and it was not your fault that Gandalf died we should have never blamed you. You are a good friend I hope you forgive us someday.

Megan: ''I forgive you Frodo I know how hard it is to lose a Loved one because I'm in a Different world without my family and I miss them so much so you are not alone in what your feeling.

Frodo: ''I'm sorry you don't have Family Maybe one day you will have a Family of your own.

Boromir: ''Lady Megan you have my apologizes as well for I've been watching you in Moria and knew that you would always help your friends What me and Legolas said was wrong and We will never say anything to hurt you again.

Megan: ''Thank you Boromir I really apprecite that.

[Lothlorien]

[Sam and Frodo sit on one of the many platforms in the trees at Cerin Amroth. Sam suddenly looks up and around, with a puzzled expression. he rubs his eyes.

Frodo: ''What is it?

Sam: ''It's an odd thing, Mr Frodo. it's sunlight and bright day, right enough. I thought that Elves were all for moon and stars. but this is more Elvish than anything I ever heard tell of. I feel as if I was inside a song, If you take my meaning.

Haldir{From behind them] You feel the power of the Lady of Galadhrim. would it please you to climb with me up cerin Amroth?

[ Haldir leads the Fellowship onto a hill-top. they look with wonderment at the vista spread before them. several miles towards the south, a Large hill rises out of the woods. upon the hill rise many mighty Mallorn trees, tall than any others...nestled high in the crown of the Mallorns is a beautiful city. it gleams in the low rays of the late afternoon...green, gold, and silve. to the east of Caras Galadhon, the woods of Lorien run down the pale gleam of Anduin, the great river. Beyond the river, the land appears flat and empty, formless and vague, until far away, it rises again like a dark dreary wall. The sun that lies on Lothlorien has not Power to enlighten the shadows that lie beyond.]

Haldir: ''Caras Galadon. The Heart of Elvendom on earth. this is the city of Galadhrim where dwell the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady Of Light.

[ The Fellowship step onto a wide fleet filled with a soft light. the walls are green and silver. the roof gold and in it's midst is the trunk of the Mighty Mallorn Tree, now tapering toward it's crown Megan looks around in Wonderment for so long has she set foot in this place once it was her home away from home as she trained to become the Elf Witch that she is.]

Galadriel:[Whispers in her head] ''Welcome home Little Megan it has been so long since we last met. at last you have come home.

Megan: [a small smile on her face] ''Thank you Lady Galadriel.

[ Celeborn steps forward to greet the guests. his hair is long and silver, his face grave and beautiful, with no sign of age upon it. Next to him stands Galadriel, The Lady Of Elves, She has hair of deep gold and timeless unsurpassed beauty. Celeborn looks hard at Aragorn]

Celeborn: ''The enemy knows you have entered here. what hope you had in secrecy is now gone. 9 there are here Yet 10 there were set out from Rivendell. tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar.

[Frodo looks at Galadriel, standing silently beside Celeborn. Megan lowers her gaze as she feel a little Guilty of Gandalf not being here she hears Galadriel in her head once more]

Galadriel: ''There is no need to feel any Guilt little Megan Gandalf's death was not of you're doing or any of you.

[Legolas turns his gaze to Megan and feels remorse for what he has done to her and takes her hand in his and kisses it making her look at him confused as she takes her hand back]

Galadriel: ''Gandalf the grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into shadow.

Legolas: ''He was taken by both shadow and flame. a Balrog of Morgoth. for we went needlessly into the net of Moria.

[The fellowship bow theirs heads in sadness at the memory of Gandalf. Celeborn appears to be surprised.]

Galadriel: ''Needless was none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. we do not yet know his full purpose.

[ Galadriel surveys the face of the Fellowship Gimli looks up as Galadriel addresses him]

Galadriel: Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dum fill your heart Gimli, son of Gloin. For the world has grown full of peril, and in all lands, love is now mingled with grief.

[Galadriel looks over the Fellowship again to meet her gaze with Boromir's as he seems suddenly fearful and nervous Galadriel's eyes piercing Boromir her gaze remains on him for a moment before turning to Celeborn.]

Celeborn: ''What now becomes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost.

[Galadriel looks to Aragron]

Galadriel: ''The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all... yet hope remains while the company is true.[Her gaze settles on Sam] Do not let your hearts be troubled. go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil.

[Galadriel's eyes turn to Frodo...her voice fades]

Galadriel: ''Tonight you will sleep in peace[ Whispered v/o] Welcome, Frodo of the Shire...[Frodo looks at Galadriel as she is on the other side...powerfulm divine...no longer of this world...a piercing white light surrounds her.] ''One who has seen the eye.

[ Galadriel then turns her gaze to Megan]

Galadriel: ''Little Megan I need to ask that you stay behind while Haldir takes your friends to rest.

Megan: ''Okay.

[Haldir bows to Galadriel and then walks the others back down the trees as Legolas who is last looks at Megan then he turns to walk with the others.]

Galadriel: ''He will understand in time who you are Megan he is just confused right now on his emotions for you know as a Prince he had a lot of women flirt and play mind games with him over the years and yes he loved them but they didn't love him.

Megan: ''He told me that once that all the girls he was with turned their backs on him when he didn't give them what they wanted his Crown but I'm not like those women it's not his crown I want but his heart and over and over he has made me regret giving him my heart.

[ Megan sadness and loneliness in her heart and eyes as Galadriel comes to stand before her taking her face in her hands]

Galadriel: ''Yes he has hurt you and I shall talk to him about that for you've heard that his father King Thrandruil has gave him an ear full about his behavior.

Megan: ''King Thranduril told him he was making a huge mistake with me that he needed to grow up and realize what he is doing before he loses me.

Galadriel: ''Yes he has King Thranduril is fond of you like a daughter and would like to see you Happy and living among our people for you are the Princess of Elves my dear.

Megan: ''I've finally realized that is my title as well. but a lot people call me the Lone Warrior, Fire Princess and there is Princess of Elves. so many titles and I don't know if I've earned them.

Galadriel: ''You have earned those titles by your Courage, Kindness and Love you feel for Middle Earth's cause. you went out of your way to help those in need. You are Our Princess Little Megan. [She takes the Young Elf in her arms hugging her then she walks her down the stairs] ''Come I will take you to your home that has waited for you.

[ Megan follows Galadriel down to the bottom of the stairs wondering where the others are but continues going where Galadriel leads her when she comes upon the Tree house that Galadriel gave her long ago]

Galadriel: ''It's been a long time since you've been here last and it was another quest you were getting ready for with your training with Gandalf and me. The faithful horse companion Willow was also living here.

Megan: ''Willow she was a true friend and lead me on many adventures but sadly I lost her during the Battle of Five armies.

Galadriel: ''She was a faithful loyal Horse and in the end she did her duty protecting you.[ They hear a Horse trotting their way and seeing a pure black horse with White long mane and Long tail on its face had grey patch going down the middle of her snout] ''Stormy is Willow's daughter and a Meara's grand-daughter to King Of Rohan's horse.

Megan: [She walks to caress Stormy on her neck and body as Stormy lays her head between her shoulders] ''I've been worried about you my friend and now you are back with me.

Galadriel: ''Welcome home both of you Megan there is a Bath and some clothes ready for you in your home and when you get done you may join your friends for dinner.

Megan: ''Thank you Lady Galadriel.

[Caras Galadon. Lothlorien]

[Gimli, Legolas, Merry, Pippin, Frodo and Sam are in a Pavilion set among the trees near the fountain. they lie on soft couches as Elves leave food and wine for them. Mournful singing drifts down from the trees above.]

Legolas:[Sadly] ''A Lament for Gandalf...

Merry: ''What do they say about him?

Legolas: ''I have not the heart to tell you. for me the grief is still too near.

[Frodo lies on his bed watching the others Sam works with Pippin.]

Sam: ''I bet they won't mention his fireworks. there should be a verse about them.

[Sam stands up to add his own verse to the Elven Song.]

Sam: ''The finest rockets ever seen they burst in stars of blue and green or after thunder, silver showers come falling like a rain of flowers. Oh, that doesn't do them justice by a long road. [He sits down, frustrated and disappointed with himself.]

[Megan done with her bath is now dressed in a sea blue dress with Long sleeves and slippers on her feet and her hair is falling down to her hips in waves as she walks up to the group]

Megan: ''Oh Sam that was a Beautiful Lament for Gandalf you spoke from your heart and that is nothing to be ashamed of.

Sam:[he blushes after she said that] ''Ah Lady Megan you are kind to me.

Merry:[He was in awe of Megan's beauty] ''Megan you have returned to us. I was getting worried.

Megan: ''Don't worry about me Galadriel just needed to talk to me and to show me my old Home that I once stay in while I was training to become a Witch and Elf.

[Legolas turns around to see her approach them seeing her dressed in Royal attire has him feeling like someone kicked him in the gut Know realizing what his father tried to tell him that Megan was of Royal blood for she is the Princess of Elves he steps toward her and Bows over her hand]

Legolas: ''You are truly a Princess of Elves Megan there is no more doubt in my mind now.[ He kisses her hand making her blush] ''May We talk privately Megan.

Megan: ''Sure Okay.

[ Legolas hooks her hand to his arm and walks with her into the Forests as he begins to tell her how he feels and how much of a Jerk he has been to her]

Legolas: ''Megan I am truly sorry for the things I've said about you and how I made you feel alone and unwanted because the truth is You are a part of this world just as much as We are and it was unfair to blame you for Gandalf's death. [ He gets down on his knees and bows his head to her] ''I am so ashamed of myself of how I made you feel like an Outsider and accused you of being an Evil Witch when you are far from that. Your Beautiful, strong, Loyal, Kind and with a Heart so there is no way Evil will touch you. That is why from this day forward I offer you my Protection.

Megan:[ She was feeling humbled and like a huge burden was taken off her shoulders] ''Legolas you can rise for there is no need to lower yourself like this. [She pulls him to his feet] I forgive you of everything you said and done to me. and I appreciate your Protection but I promise you there is no need for you to Protect me I can take care of myself.

Legolas: ''It's out of my feelings for you Megan that I need to protect you. The Enemy is after you for your Magic ability's and It tears me apart to know that you can be taken away from me before I can tell you what you mean to me.

Megan:[She backs up when he said that worried] ''Oh Legolas please don't lie to me I won't be able to bair it if you turn your back on me after you tell me you care about me. [She begins to walk away but finds herself pulled into his strong embrace] ''Stop Legolas you can't mean to tell me you care for me. It would hurt to much if you turn around and regret it.

Legolas: ''NO it's not a lie. it's the reason I've been so Mean to you all this time because I was hiding myself from you. Everything I felt until now was because I was keeping my true feelings inside. I was scared on how you make me feel and that you could use those Feelings against me to get my Crown.

Megan: ''I never wanted your Crown Legolas I could care less for it. [She walks around him with her back to him] ''All my life I've wanted to find someone who will love me for who I am. and who wouldn't try to change me. who can accept me for all my faults. I've never even been with anyone so I really don't know what to feel when a man tells me that they Love me.

Legolas: ''[He walks to stand in front of her taking her face in his hands] ''You've never had any man tell you How beautiful you are or Kissed you like this before. [He leans down to take her mouth with his in a sweet kiss then pulls back] ''Or ever held you in their arms and promise you the world.

[Legolas pulls her tighter in his arms with his arms around her waist and then he takes her hands and puts them on his chest then he nudges her chin up to his so he can kiss her in a Passionate kiss taking her tongue with his and swallowing her moans then he pulls away from her to lean his forehead on hers]

Legolas: ''That is how you make me feel Megan I burn for you everyday since we met and the thought of not Having you feels me sorrow and Knowing that Nobody has the key to your heart feels me with Joy Now it gives me hope to Win you for myself.

Megan: ''Then I better make sure that nothing happens to me with your help.

Legolas:[ Smiling with Happiness he picks her up and spins her around than kissing her again] ''Stay right there while I get my stuff then will you show me your Home.

Megan: ''Yes hurry.

[Legolas runs back to where he put his stuff at then grabs them then runs back to Megan still standing where he asks her to]

Megan: ''Ready.

Legolas: ''Yes let's go.

[Megan takes him to her Home in the Trees climbing the short stairs until they come upon her Living room, where Legolas puts his clothes and weapons at the door and gazes in awe at such loveliness as Megan shows him her bedroom and bathroom then he begins to feel longing in his body for hers]

Legolas: ''My Megan I long to hold you in my arms tonight may we sleep together in your bed.

[Megan blushes as turns away from him not really use to having to lay down beside a Man before]

Megan: ''I...um are you sure I've never slept with anyone else before.

Legoals:[ He lays down on the bed with his arms folded behind his head and smiles a little at her shyness then he holds out a hand to her] ''No I know you are not ready for that yet someday maybe but right now I just want to sleep with you next to me.

Megan: 'Oh! Sleep that was what you meant...I oh Legolas I'm so sorry. Ha, ha.

[Megan laughs as she takes Legolas hand and with both her hands in his drags her to lay beside him as he takes her in his Arms where she lays with her head on his chest]

Legolas: ''Don't be Sorry though the Temptation is there to Make Love to you all night long I just want to sleep knowing you are beside me every night. Goodnight Little Princess.

Megan:[She yawns as she lays her head on his chest and feels his hand caress her hair] ''Um Goodnight Legolas.

[Orthanc Chamber Isengard]

[ Naked, Lurtz's eyes follow Saruman, Alight with a mean intelligence.]

Saruman: ''Do you know how the Orcs first came into being? they were Elves once. taken by the dark powers...tortured and mutilated...a ruined and terrible form of life. and now perfected. My fighteing Uruk-hai. Whom do you serve?

Lurtz: ''Saruman.

[Caverns Below Isengard]

[Lurtz is quickly armored...Breastplate...leg guards, helmet...a sword is thrust in Lurtz's hand. The uruk hai are smearing themselves in white paint...a creepy ritualistic ceremony...the white hand of Isengard is smeared on bodies, faces, and armor. Saruman addresses a crowd of 200 fully armed Uruk-hai.]

Saruman: ''Hunt them down. do not stop until they are found. You do not know pain. you do not know fear. You will taste man-flesh. [He turns to Lurtz] ''One of the Halflings carries something of great value and he travels with a Young Elf Witch girl...bring them to me alive and unspoiled...kill the others.

[Lurtz is leading 200 Uruk-Hai out of Isengard...they run fast, their powerful legs carrying them at speed.]

[ Silverlode River Bank]

The mists of Morning lay heavily along the River. Bare-branched trees arch through the fogs, stray beams of light falling on the Cold Waters. Galadriel approaches the bank in an elegant ship carved in the likeness of a swan]

[An green, silver-veined Elven leaf brooch is clasped Elves clasp Elven cloaks around the Fellowship each with a Leaf brooch]

Celeborn: ''Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people. [He addresses the Fellowship] May these Cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes.

[Legolas grabs a couple of packs and puts them in an Elven boat. Merry and Pippin look up as he pulls a small piece of bread from one of the packs.]

Legolas: ''Lembas. Elvish waybread. [He takes a bite.] One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man.

[He stuffs the remaining piece back in the pack and places it in the boats Merry and Pippin nod as he walks away.]

Merry: ''How many did you eat?

Pippin: ''Four.

[Merry nods and picks at his teeth. Pippin belches. the Fellowship continue to load the boats for their journey...Legolas helps Gimli into a Boat as Megan helps him from the bank...Sam crawls into another boat and quickly reveals he has no measure of sea legs]

Celeborn: ''Every league you travel south. the Danger will increase. Mordor Orcs hold the eastern shore of the Anduin. Nor will you find safety on the western bank.

[Celeborn and Aragorn walks toward the River.]

Celeborn: ''Strange creatures bearing the mark of a white hand have been seen on our borders. Seldom do Orcs journey in the open under the sun, yet these have done so.

[Celeborn holds a Dagger out to Aragorn. Aragorn takes the dagger and unsheathes it. it is a beautiful, yet deadly work of art.

Celeborn:[Elvish] Le aphadar aen. [You are being tracked.]

[Aragorn replaces the dagger in its sheath.]

Celeborn: ''By river you have the chance of outrunning the enemy to the falls of Rauros.

[The Fellowhship are in three small Elven boats. Elves quietly watch them depart. Legolas remembering.]

Galadriel: ''My gift for you Legolas, is a bow of the Galadhrim. Worthy of the skill of our woodland kin.

[Legolas lifts an Elegant bow and tests its strength Galadriel smiles and walks to Merry and Pippin Merry removes a dagger from its sheathe and gazes upon it.]

Galadriel: ''These are the daggers of the noldorin they have already seen service in war.

[Pippin looks upon his gift with the fear he may have to use it. He casts his eyes upon Galadriel]

Galadriel: ''Do not fear, Young Peregrin Took. you will find your courage.

[Merry and Pippin ride Expressionless in their boat Sam remembering]

Galadriel: ''And for you, Samwise Gamgee, Elven rope made of hithlain.

[Sam bows to her, accepting his gift.]

Sam: ''Thank you, My lady.

[He looks at Merry and Pippin, and then back to Galadriel]

Sam: ''Have you run out of those nice, shiny daggers?

[Galadriel smiles, and Sam holds onto his rope, emarrassed. She moves on to Gimli, who stares at the ground in her presence]

Galadriel: ''And what gift would a dwarf ask of the Elves?

[Gimli Shakes his head quickly.]

Gimli: ''Nothing. [He looks at her] except to look upon the Lady of the Galadhrim one last time for she is more fair than all the jewels beneath the earth.

[Galadriel laughs. Gimli scowls at his foolishness and turns away. he recovers and turns back to her]

Gimli: ''Actually...There was one thing. No, no, I couldn't. It's quite impossible stupid thing to ask.

[Gimli rides silently before Legolas and in front of him is Megan. He closes his eyes, allowing the memory to flood into his head.]

[Aragorn remembering. as Galadriel stands before Aragron]

Galadriel: ''I have nothing greater to give than the gift you already bear.

[She touches the Evenstar pendant Aragorn wears]

Galadriel: ''Am meleth din. I ant e-guil. Arwen Undomiel...pelitha. [For her love, I fear the grace of Arwen Evenstar...will diminish.]

Aragorn: ''Aniron I e broniatha ar periatham amar hen. aniron e ciratha a valannor.[ I would have her leave these shores, and be with her people. I would have her take the ship to Valinor.

Galadriel: ''That choice is yet before her. you have your own choice to make, Aragron.

[Aragorn straightens before her.]

Galadriel: ''To rise above the height of all your fathers since the days of Elendil or to fall into darkness with all that is left of your kin.

[ Silence follows...branches shake...a spider web's glimmering strands in the wind. Galadriel glances at the pendant, and smiles]

Galadriel{Elvish] ''Namarie. Farewell

[ Aragorn bows to her and turns to leave. Galadriel stops him.]

Galadriel:[Elvish] Nadath na i moe cerich. dan...u-eveditham, Elessar. [There is much you have yet to do. We shall not meet again, Elessar.

[Megan is riding in the Boat with Legolas and Gimli as she remembers what Galadriel gave her as gifts she smiles softly]

Galadriel: [ She smiles at the Young Witch as she turns to take the two gifts that an Elf held beside her and gives them to Megan] ''And for you My dear child I give this Staff and Sword may they help you on your Quest.

[Megan takes the Black and silver Staff with awe seeing Vines and Leaves going down the stick and she takes the sword and seeing it' craftsman ship the Blade was curve at the tip that had elements on it was silver like glass and the Sheath was of a Red color then she sheaths it. then turns to Galadriel.]

Megan: ''Thank you my lady for such Gifts.

Galadriel: ''It's not over yet. [Again she turns to give her a Parcel where inside lays new armor inside. Megan surprised takes it from her] ''This is the Armor of the Galadriem may it keep you safe you may put it on before you leave.

Megan:[ She has tears in her eyes as she see's Black leggings, Silver and gold braces and arm guards, Cloak and Black boots with Knee braces she takes it from Galadriel] ''Thank you so much my Lady.

Galadriel: ''Take care Little Megan and may your Love of Legolas fill you will Happiness.

[ Megan smiles at her as she turns to walk into the Forest to put on her new Traveling clothes feeling how comfortable it is on her body and then putting all the Armor on it and her wrist gauntlets then putting her Sword at her waist and her bow and arrows stripped to her back then taking her staff in her hand she makes it back to the Boat seeing that Legolas and Gimli were waiting for her]

[ Frodo rides at the head of his boat as he remembers what Galadriel gave him]

Frodo: ''Farewell, Frodo Baggins.

[Galadriel gives Frodo a small Crystal phial]

Galadriel: ''I give you the light of Earendil, our most beloved star.

[ Galadriel leans over and kisses his head.]

[As the Fellowship's boats drift past, Galadriel stands alone, watching from the banks of the river. in his head, Frodo still hears her voice...]

Galadriel: ''May it be a light for you in dark places, when all other lights go out.

[Gimli riding at the head of his boat, paddled by Legolas]

Gimli: ''I have taken my worst wound at this parting having looked my last upon that which is fairest. Henceforth I will call nothing fair unless it be her gift to me.

Legolas: ''What was her gift?

Gimli: ''I asked her for one hair from her golden head. she gave me three.

[Legolas smiles as he looks at the weapons and the new Armor that Megan is wearing]

Legolas: ''Your Weapons and Armor are great Megan I know you will put them to good use.

Megan: ''Yes they will she has out done herself for me. Three gifts in one day.

Legolas: [He smiles at her as he kisses her forehead] ''She is fond of you and treats you like a Daughter. all she wants is to see you safe and Protected. I told her not to worry that you are.

[Megan closes her eyes as she felt him Kiss her forehead then they again begin rowing down the river behind Aragron and Boromir's boat]


	8. Battle At Amon Hen

**Battle and Loss of a Friend**

[ River Anduin Pillars Of The Kings]

[ The Three Elven boats drift slowly through the steep rocky gorge in the pre dawn light Aragorn, slowly paddling in the stern.]

Aragorn: ''Frodo.

[Frodo slowly looks up, his eyes widening with amazement. Two enormous Rock Statues, towering like 300 foot pinnacles on either side of the river...carved images of Gondorian Kings of old. they loom over the boats with power and majesty.]

Aragorn: ''The Argonath...

[Aragorn...strangely moved by the beauty of the silent sentinels. he speaks, almost as if to himself.]

Aragron: ''Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old...my kin.

[The Fellowship stare in stunned silence as the current takes them through the narrow gap at the statues feet.]

[Shore Of Nen Hithoel]

[The fellowship as they leap out of the boats and clamber onto the wooded shore.]

Aragorn: ''We cross the lake at nightfall, hide the boats and continue on foot...we approach Mordor from the North.

Gimli: ''Oh, yes, just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil, an impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks and after that, it gets even better...a festering, stinking marshland as far as the eye can see.

Aragorn: ''That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength Master Dwarf.

Gimi: ''Recover my...

[Legolas turns to Aragron with Urgency.]

Legolas: ''We should leave now.

Aragorn: ''No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. we must wait for cover of darkness.

Legolas: ''It is not the Eastern shore that worries me.

[Legolas casts a glance around in the Parth Galen forest...]

Legolas: A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. something draws near, I can feel it.

[Megan has been searching inside the Forest for a while now feeling uneasy the further in as Frodo has been following her.]

Megan: ''Frodo Hey what's the matter.

Frodo: ''I need to talk to you and I'm not sure how you are going to like what I ask.

Megan: ''You can talk to me about anything Frodo you know that. so tell me what's on your mind.

Frodo: ''When we were in Lothlorien Galadriel came to talk to me and she showed me our future and what will happen if I don't destroy the Ring. She told me that the more I stay with all of you the more dangerous it will be for me. so tell me what I should do. for the solution is for me to go to Mordor alone.

Megan: [She was a little shocked about Frodo going to Mordor alone but she knows if she was in the same situation she would go alone just to keep the Enemy from using her friends to get the Ring] ''Listen Frodo all you have to do is think about what your heart is telling you to do. Or rather what would Gandalf would want you to do. No matter what you decide we will all be on your side No matter what.

[Frodo sits down beside her and continues to think about what she said and realize that he was feeling better on his decision to Go to Mordor alone.]

Frodo: ''Thanks Megan you made my heart feel better knowing that No matter my decision everyone would be alright in the end.

[ A Crackling sound is heard. Frodo freezes as Megan stands up drawing her sword in front of her]

Boromir: ''None of us should wander alone; you least of all. so much depends on you...Frodo, Megan?

[Frodo turns slowly...he stares at Boromir, tense, cautious.]

Boromir: ''I know why you seek solitude. You suffer, I see it day by day. Are you sure you do not suffer needlessly?

[Frodo stands silent for a moment...Megan is watching Boromir and feeling that the Ring was making him seem dark the Murmur of the Wind in the trees and distant roar of the Falls Of Rauros can be heard.]

Boromir: ''Let me help you. There are other ways, Frodo...Other paths that we might take.

Frodo: ''I know what you would say. and it would sound like wisdom but for the warning of my heart.

Boromir: ''Warning? Against what?

[Boromir has started forward towards Frodo. Frodo backs away from him but Megan steps in between with her sword out in front of her]

Megan: ''Boromir you hear the Voices inside your head its trying to make you hurt Frodo so you can take the Ring ignore it.

Boromir: '' I ask only for the strength to defend my people [Angrily drops the wood he has collected] If you would but lend me the Ring...

Megan: ''Boromir you have the Strength of your Heart to save your people The Ring will bring nothing but Pain to your people resist the temptation of the Ring.

Boromir: [He drops to his knees feeling the darkness take hold of him] Lady Megan it's impossible to resist its hold on me is very strong.[He looks at Frodo who is backing away] ''What chance do you think you have? they will find you, they will take the Ring and you will beg for death before the end.

[Megan turns to Frodo and whispers to him]

Megan: ''Go Frodo Run the Ring is effecting him. Maybe with it out of his gaze he will turn to normal [She turns back around as Boromir advances on her] ''Get back Boromir you don't want to hurt Frodo.

Boromir:[ He struggles as he sways hearing the pureness of her voice calming him and filling him with Peace. but the Voices return as Frodo walks away from them] ''You fool! it is not yours, save by unhappy chance. It might have been mine! it should be mine! Give it to me! Give me the Ring.

[Boromir leaps on top of Frodo, Megan uses herself to get between them and Pulls Frodo to his feet running with him]

Megan: ''Frodo Run get away from him.

Boromir: ''NO. [He rushes at Megan and holding her in his arms as Frodo runs away from him] I see what you're trying to do Witch you are hoping to take the Ring to Sauron himself and betray us No chance am I letting that happen.

[Megan tells him that she is sorry then Headbutts him in the face making him fall backwards away from him as she runs in the direction where Frodo went Boromir stumbles and falls. his body shakes as if in the Throes of a Fit...Slowly, he comes to.]

Boromir: ''Frodo! Megan! what have I done? Please, Frodo...

[In the twilight Frodo races through the Misty Twilight world, past the foggy shapes of twisted Trees. Somewhere behind him, Boromir's distraught voice carries, as if from another dimension.]

Boromir: ''I'm sorry, Frodo...Frodo.

[Megan is following after Frodo and sees a Movement in the trees and on a high seat perched on four stone pillars and she runs over to him and pulls him up as he struggles in her arms]

Megan: ''Frodo listen to me take the Ring off the Eye can see you through the Void that is how he knows where you are Please take it off.

[Frodo wretches the Ring off his finger and falls in Megan's arm and they are lying on the ground on the summit of Amon Hen...below the ancient ruins of the seeing seat. Aragron is running behind them]

Aragorn: ''Frodo? Megan good you found him.

Frodo: ''It has taken Boromir.

[Aragron looks at Megan as she nods and he moves towards Frodo and Megan]

Aragorn: ''Where is the Ring?

[Frodo pushes out of Megan's arm and away from Aragorn...Aragorn is shocked by the Movement.]

Frodo: ''Stay away!

Aragorn: ''Frodo...We swore to Protect you.

Frodo: ''Can you protect me from yourself.

[Frodo uncurls his fist...in his palm lies the Ring. it glints, gold and beautiful in the afternoon sun...Aragorn's eyes are drawn to it.]

Frodo: ''Would you destroy it?

The Ring: 'Aragorn. Aragorn. Elessar.

Aragorn: [Kneeling to Frodo] I would have gone with you to the end...into the very fires of Mordor.

Frodo: ''I know. Look after the others, especially Sam...he will not understand. [He looks at Megan] ''Lady Megan look after Aragorn for me.

Megan: ''I will do what I can. Don't worry about us Frodo go with all the free people of Middle Earth.

Frodo: ''Thank you for Protecting me. Now you must be Protected Megan for the Enemy is after you as well.

Aragorn: ''Don't worry we will look after her as well.

[Aragorn freezes! he draws his sword.]

Aragorn: [Yells] Run. Frodo. Run! [He pushes Megan with him as he looks at her] ''Make sure he makes it to the Boats.

Megan: ''I Will come on Frodo. [She pulls out her own Sword and runs after Frodo]

[ Frodo and Megan runs in the Forest as 200 Uruk-hai swarm onto Amon Hen behind Aragorn! Aragorn attacks the leading Uruk-hai like a Madman...he brings two down with his sword leaping into the ruins as others close in on him. Frodo scrambles down the Hillside Megan picks him up and helps him to run away from the fight. Aragorn battles the Uruk-hai, amongst the pillars and blocks of Amon Hen. despite his bravery, he is quickly surrounded. Suddenly Elven Arrows smash into the Uruk-hai. Legolas races out of the woods, firing his bow. Gimli leaps into the battle wielding his mighty axe.

[ Parth Galen Hillside]

[ Megan and Frodo is darting down the steep hillside as heavy feet thunder down after them]

Sam: ''Mr. Frodo!

[ Sam looks around Frodo Lurtz ordering his Uruks.]

Lurtz: ''Find the Halfling and the Elf Witch...Find the Halfling and Elf Witch.

[Frodo stumbles and falls...Quickly Megan gets him up and they hide behind a tree...above them the sound of Uruk-hai crashing through the forest rings out.]

Merry: [Urgent Whisper] Frodo!

[ Frodo and Megan turn to see Merry and Pippin hiding in a hollow, a few feet away.]

Merry: ''Hide here, quick!

[ Frodo looks at his friends and then at Megan...slowly shakes his head, A great sadness in his eyes]

Pippin: ''What's he doing?

[Merry's eyes meets Frodo's understanding.]

Merry: ''He's leaving

[ Megan makes a decision and then whispers to Frodo]

Megan: ''I promised to see you to the River and that is what I will do. I will lead the Uruki-hai away Go Frodo take the Ring and destroy it.

[Frodo looks at her with surprise then with understanding kisses her on her cheek as she stands up and runs out in the open drawing her sword]

Pippin: ''NO!

[Pippin stands and makes a move toward Frodo and Megan, Merry grabs at his arm]

[ Megan turns to Merry and Pipping standing with them as they look up the slope where a cry has rings out. They have been seen!]

Merry: [To Frodo] ''Run, Frodo. Go on!

[ Megan uses her sword to draw them to them and urges the Hobbits down the Hill running]

Megan: ''Run, Merry and Pippin.

[Merry waves his arms at the Approaching Orcs.]

Merry: ''Hey, hey you! Over here!

Pippin: ''Hey!

Merry: ''Over here!

Pippin: ''This way!

[ Megan, Pippin and Merry run away from the approaching Orcs as Frodo watches them with sad eyes and then runs the other direction to the lake Merry and Pippin still running to keep up with Megan from the Orcs]

Pippin: ''It's Working.

Merry: ''I know it's working! run!

Megan: ''Don't stop let's go Hurry.

[ Merry and Pipping running behind Megan stop...as More Uruk-hai aproach from the other direction...they are trapped.

[ Megan suddenly takes her hands and forms Fire balls then throwing them at the Uruk-hai making them scream as they were turned into Ash Boromir charges up the hillside and blocks the stroke of the Leading Uruk-hai who tried to Hit Megan from behind]

Megan: ''Boromir. [relief on her face as she takes her sword and begins to fight the Orcs from getting the Hobbits]

Boromir: ''Lady Megan forgive me I'm so sorry about Frodo.

Megan: ''Don't be sorry The Ring is a terrible burden but Frodo will destroy for all of us.

[ They continue to fight the Uruki-hai as Boromir suddenly takes his horn and starts blowing it the Echo of Boromir's horn reaches Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli...they are battling their way down the slopes towards the lake]

Legolas: 'The horn of Gondor!

Aragorn: ''Boromir!

[ Aragorn desperately slashes his way towards Boromir, felling Uruk-hai in his path..while Legolas and Gimli fight a rear guard action. Many Uruk-hai fall to Boromir and Megan's sword as they tries to protect Merry and Pippin..]

Boromir: ''Run! Run!

[ Megan uses a tree to jump over the Uruki-hai's head and begins to send Fire balls out to them while with another hand makes vines come out of the Ground and strangles them up in the deadly veins but more continue to come]

Megan: ''There too many of them.[ Looking at Merry and Pippin] ''Both of you run.

[ Lurtz takes out a Bow and begins to aim his arrow then he releases the arrow and suddenly hits Boromir's chest. amazingly, Boromir continues fighting back to back with Megan, but another arrow...and another brings him to his knees]

Megan: ''NO Boromir. [ She rushes over to him when a sword was imbedded into her shoulder making her cry out in pain then another hit across her chest as a Uruki-hai picks her up and throws her on it's back] ''NO Merry, Pippin Run.

[Merry and Pippin are crying as they tried to help Megan and Boromir but was also scooped off their feet by Uruk-hai]

Merry&Pippin: ''Aaaagh! Boromir! Megan!

[ Megan falling unconscious as she, Merry and Pipping were carried away with the Uruk-hai as Lurtz walks over to a Wounded Boromir who was struggling to stay awake from all the arrows imbedded in him Lurtz aims his bow at Boromir's heart..suddenly Aragorn charges at him, smashing the bow with his sword. they lock into a deadly battle. Aragorn cuts Lurtz down and races towards Boromir, who lies slumbed against a tree...Uruk-hai arrows sticking out of his chest. at least 100 dead Uruk-hai lie heaped around Boromir. his horn lies at his feet...cloven in two.]

Boromir: [Painful gasp] They took Megan and the Little ones.. she is wounded when they took her she tried to help me but was wounded then taken with the Hobbits.

[Aragorn quickly tries to staunch the flow of blood from Boromir's shoulder.]

Boromir: ''Frodo...where is Frodo?

Aragorn: ''I let Frodo go.

[Boromir's holds Aragorn's gaze.]

Boromir: ''Then you did what I could not. I tried to take the Ring from him.

Aragorn: ''The Ring is beyond our reach now.

Boromir: ''Forgive me. I did not see... I have failed you all. Megan tried to save my soul from the Dark pull of the Ring but the Ring over powered her tell her I'm sorry.

Aragorn: ''No, Boromir. you fought bravely. you have kept your honor.

[Aragorn tries to bind Boromir's wound]

Boromir: ''Leave it! it is over...the world of men will fall and all will come to darkness and my city to ruin...Aragorn...

Aragorn: ''I do not know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you...I will not let the White City fall, nor your people fail...

Boromir: ''Our people...our people...

[Aragorn places Boromir's sword in his sword. Boromir's Fingers tighten around the hilt.]

Boromir: ''I would have followed you, my brother...my captain, my King.

[Aragorn lays Boromir down. He is dead.]

Aragorn: ''Be at peace, son of Gondor.

[Aragorn bends and kisses Boromir's forehead. Legolas and Gimli appear behind him...Aragorn stands]

Aragorn: ''They will look for his coming from the White tower...but he will not return.

[ Shore Of Nen Hithoel]

[ On the Lakeshore, Frodo stands in front of one of the Elvish boats, the Ring in his palm a distraught Sam...running as hard as he can through the forest...

Sam: ''Mr. Frodo!

[Frodo looks to the far side of the River Tears fall down his face..]

Frodo: ''I wish the Ring had never come to me. I wish none of this had happened...

Gandalf: ''So do all who live to see such times...but that is not for them to decide. all we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given us.

[With renewed determination, Frodo tucks the Ring inside his vest Pocket. The Small Figure of Frodo pushing Elvish boat into the water...Sam bursts through the trees and runs toward the lake...Frodo is already paddling away.]

Sam:[Anguished] ''Not alone, Frodo. Mr. Frodo!

[Frodo. in the boat, paddling steadfastly away from the shore...tears in his eyes...the voice of Sam carried on the wind. Frodo whispers to himself.]

Frodo: ''No, Sam.

[Sam looks at the water...then at the boat. splash! Frodo turns to see Sam launching himself into the water.]

Frodo: ''Go back, Sam! I'm going to Mordor alone.

Sam: ''Of course you are...and I'm coming with you!

Frodo: ''You can't swim.

[Sam starts to go under, spluttering and coughing...Frodo drops his paddle and scramble backwards in the boat...]

Frodo:[Frightedned] Sam!

[Sam is underwater...hands flailing helplessly as he sinks. Frodo's hand grasping Sam's...Frodo pulls bedraggled and half drowned Sam into the boat. Frodo and Sam look at each other, out of breath, tears and water streaming down both their faces]

Sam: ''I made a Promise, Mr, Frodo...a promise [Fierce passion] Don't you leave him, Samwish Gamgee[sobs] And I don't mean to...I don't mean to.

Frodo:[Crying] Oh, Sam.

[Frodo starts to laugh through his tears...the two friends hug.]

Frodo: Come on then...

[The Two Hobbits row through the water...]

[Falls of Rauros Aerial]

[Looking down on swiftly flowing water...Boromir's body lying in one of the boats, his arms across his chest...his broken horn at his side. suddenly..the boat drops away as it plunges over the massive Falls Of Rauros, disappearing into the vapor below. Legolas pushes the last boat into the water.

Legolas: ''Hurry Frodo and Sam has reached the Eastern shore.

Aragorn looks toward the far shore: Frodo and Sam's small boat can be seen lying on the distant Riverbank as Frodo and Sam make off the forest beyond. he doesn't react. Legolas turns and looks at Aragorn.

Legolas: ''You mean not to follow them...

Aragorn: ''Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands.

Gimli: ''Then it has all been in vain...the Fellowship has failed.

Aragorn: ''Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Megan, Merry and Pippin to torment and death, not while we have strength left.

[Aragorn pulls a hunting knife out of his pack and straps it on]

Aragorn: ''Leave all that can be spared behind. [Aragorn...a steely light in his eye] We travel light. Let's hunt some Orc.

Gimli: ''Yes! ha!

[ Legolas looks down at Megan's bag full of her stuff and her staff and then looks at Gimli with a smile they follow after Aragron into the woods, following the Uruk-hai trail.]

[ Emyn Muil Hilltop]

Frodo and Sam scramble onto a high ridge. a distant line of Saw toothed mountains below a dark, oppressive sky. Black volcanic smoke rises behind the mountains...Mordor!

Frodo and Sam look with grim deterination.

Frodo: ''Mordor! I hope the others find a safer road.

Sam: ''[Simply] Strider'll look after them.

Frodo: ''I don't suppose we'll ever see them again.

Sam: ''We may yet, Mr. Frodo. we may.

Frodo: ''Sam

Frodo looks at Sam with great affection...despite the grim outlook, Sam is undeterred...

Frodo: ''I'm glad you're with me.

The two Hobbits set off towards Mordor.

[ To Readers]

[ I hope you all like the First parts of my story through the Fellowship of The Ring, Next I will do the Two towers parts so hang in there for me and enjoy as I write more of this story]


	9. Captured And Escaping The Orcs

Captured and Escaping the Orcs

[ Megan was still unconscious as Pippin looks over to her worried as the Young girl was wounded in the shoulder and chest]

It has been three-day since all three of them was captured by the Uruk-hai Never knowing about the fate of the Brave Gondorian Boromir or the others worried that they will never get away from them

Pippin: ''Megan! Megan!

[ Megan groans awake feeling so dizzy as she came to looking around and seeing she was slugged over an Ugly Uruk-hai's shoulder then she looks over at Pippin and Merry]

Megan: ''Pippin! Merry.

Pippin: ''I'm so glad your well Lady Megan but I don't now about Merry.

[They look at Merry who has a bad cut on his head and is very sleepy. Pippin tries to talk to him]

Pippin: ''Merry! Merry!

[ Suddenly they stop. a group of Mordor Orcs appears.]

Grishnak: 'You're late our master grows impatient. He wants the Shire rats and Elf Witch now.

Ugluk: ''I don't take orders from Orc-maggots. Saruman will have his prize. we will deliver them.

Pippin: ''Merry! Merry? wake up.[ Pippin looks at the Uruk-hai who are drinking from a flask] My friend is sick. he needs water. Please!

Uruk-hai; sick is he? give him some medicing boys.

Uruks pour liguid from their flasks into Merry's mouth, who wakes up coughing and spluttering

Pippin: ''Stop it!

Uruki-hai: 'Cant take his draught!

Pippin: ''Leave him alone!

Uruk-Hai: ''Why? you want some?

Merry shakes his head.

Uruk-hai: ''then keep your mouth shut.

The uruks turn away Megan who was still hanging on the back of a Uruk-hai was feeling so dizzy but she turns her head to Merry and Pippin]

Megan: ''You can't reason with something that is evil don't worry I will figure out how to get us out of this.

Pippin: ''How you are hurt to I wouldn't want to get you even more hurt.

Megan: ''We can't stay here I will come up with a way to get us out of this.

Merry: ''So glad you are okay Lady Megan.

Megan:[She smiles weakly at Merry] ''I'm getting there guys just need to heal myself but I can't do that hanging on a Orc I'll be fine.

Pippin: ''Merry.

Merry[Looking up feebly] Hello Pip.

Pippin: ''You're hurt.

Merry: ''I'm fine. it was just an act.

Pippin: ''An Act?

Merry: ''See? I fooled you too. Don't worry about me Pippin.

[An Uruk-hai sniffs the air as Megan looks over at him as far as she can]

Ugluk: ''What is it? what do you smell?

Uruk-hai: ''Man-flesh.

Ugluk: ''They've picked up our trail.

Megan:[ She looks at Merry and Pippin with wonder and whispers] ''Aragorn.

Ugluk: ''Let's move.

[ As the Uruk-hai band run off with Megan, Merry and Pippin still tied to their backs, with his mouth, Pippin pulls off Elven leaf brooch from his cloak and throws it to the ground.]

[ The Three Hunters]

[ Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas has been trailing the three captured ones for three days none stop not even to rest and it was here that Aragorn has longed stopped to lie on the ground and with his ear to a rock begins to listen for footprints]

Aragorn: ''Their pace has quickened. they must have caught our scent hurry!

Legolas: [Running up the hill, shouts to Gimli] Come on Gimli!

Gimli: ''[Comes Panting up the hill] Three days and nights pursuit. No food, no rest, and no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell.

[ Aragron, Legolas and Gimli trailing behind, are seen running along the top of the mountains and hills Legolas has been worried about Megan since they have left Amon Hen where Boromir was killed knowing she was wounded was ever on his mind hoping that she was still alive Aragorn stops to Pick up a Fallen Elven brooch]

Aragorn: ''Not idly do the Leaves of Lorien fall.

Legolas: [Stops] They may yet be alive.

Aragorn[ He sees blood on the ground where he picked the brooch up at and was also worried] ''This is blood it must be Megan Boromir told us when he died that she was wounded let's pray that she is well.

Legolas: ''She is strong and a good healer this is just a set back for her. [Trying to sound brave for her] We will find them.

Aragorn: ''Less than a day ahead of us. Come.

Legolas: ''Come Gimli! we're gaining on them!

[Gimli appears falling and rolling down the hill]

Gimli: ''I'm wasted on cross-country. we Dwarves are natural sprinters very dangerous over short distances.

[They arrive at a brow of a hill looking down on the plains below]

Aragorn: ''Rohan. home of the horse-lords. there's something strange at work here. Some evil gives speeds to these creatures. sets it's will against us.

[Legoals runs ahead. Aragorn shouts over to him]

Aragorn: ''Legolas! what do you Elf eyes see?

Legolas: ''The Uruks turn northeast. they are taking the Hobbits and Megan to Isengard.

Aragorn: ''Saruman.

[ The Uruk-hai are running across the Plain, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli can be seen running down the side of a hill after them.]

Gimli: ''Keep breathing. that's the key breathe.

Legolas: ''They run as if the very whips of their masters were behind them [They continue running into the night]

[ Night Camp At Fangorn]

[ Megan is thrown to the ground and cries out as the fall hurts her body where her wounds were bleeding and she groans as Merry and Pippin crawl their way over to their Friend]

Orc: ''We're not going no further...until we've had a breather.

Ugluk: ''Get a fire going!

[The Orcks and Uruk's move towards the trees. Pippin pushes a hair out of Megan's face as she rolls over towards Merry and Pippin slowly as she winces in pain and is pale]

Pippin: ''Megan you'll be alright Heal yourself.

Megan: [She closes her eyes as she heals her wounds but only the ones that were bad then she lays back down on the ground feeling sick] ''I'm sorry you guys are seeing me this way.

Merry: ''It's better then what you were like three days ago. you were in very bad shape.

[ The orcs are chopping down trees as a low load groaning noise is heard]

Pippin: ''What's making that noise?

Megan: [ She sits up and looks over in the forest] 'It's the trees.

Pippin&Merry: ''What?

Megan: ''Fangorn is known for the Ents shepherds of the Forests and they can move.

Merry: Pippin remember the old forest, on the borders of buckland? Folk used to say there was something in the water that made the trees grow tall...and come alive.

Pippin: ''Alive?

Megan: ''Trees that could whisper...talk to each other...even move.

Uruk-hai: ''I'm starving. we ain't had nothing but Maggoty bread for three stinking days.

Snaga: ''Yeah! why can't we have some meat. [He looks at the Hobbits and Megan] What about them? they're fresh.

Ugluk: ''they are not for eating.

[The Uruk-hai drags Merry and Pippin away as Snaga pulls Megan to him dragging her head back to his]

Snaga: ''She looks good enough to eat.[ He pulls her hair out the way of her neck] ''Why just look at the silky white skin.

Megan: ''You better let go of me. [She struggles in the Orcs grip]

Grishnakh: ''What about their legs? they don't need those.

[Merry and Pippin look astonished and glance at their Legs.]

Grishnakh: ''They look tasty.[he walks towards the Hobbits but he is thrown back by Ugluk]

Ugluk: ''Get back scum! the Prisoners go to Saruman. alive and unspoiled.

Grishnakh: ''Alive?[Moves towards the Hobbits again] Why alive? do they give good sport?

Ugluk: ''They have something an Elvish Weapon and the Elf girl is a Witch. The Master wants them both for the war.

[Snaga drags Megan closer as he licks on her ear making her shudder in disgusts]

Snaga: ''I will enjoy this delicious tasty morsel. [But before he could take a bite out of her she takes him by the head with her Hands and snaps his neck and throws him over her head into the group of Uruk-hai]

Ugluk:[ Growls in hunger as he yells at seeing the dead Orc] ''Looks like meats back on the menu boys.

[The Uruk-hai push past Merry and Pippin throwing them to the ground again as they fight to get to the body Megan rushes over to the Hobbits and cuts their ropes with her hidden dagger in her boot]

Megan: ''Pippin, Merry Let's go. [They begin to get away when suddenly they are stopped as Grishnak places a Foot on Merry's back. Pippin rolls over to see him. Megan points her Dagger at the Orc]

Grishnakh: ''Go on. call for help. [He squeezes Pippin's cheeks] Squeal, No one's going to save you now.[He lifts his blade when a spear is thrown into Grishnakh's back and falls over. The Rohirrm appear on their horses slaying the Orcs and Uruk-hai]

Megan: ''Come on you two we are free now. [She helps them up and they run through the Fighting Rohirrim towards the Forest] ''Into the Forest quickly.

[ Plains Of Rohan]

[ The Three hunters continue running. Aragorn pauses to look at tracks on the ground and they hear the sounds of neighing and thundering hooves. he beckons to the others to follow him as they hide behind some rocks. a Large group of horses and horsemen thunder past them over the brow of the hill. Aragorn comes out of hiding, followed by Legolas and Gimli]

Aragorn: ''Riders of Rohan...what news from the mark?

[Eomer raises his spear and the Horsemen circle round and gallop back to the hunters and circle them, spears drawn Eomer rides through the men and stops in front of them]

Eomer: ''What business does an Elf, a Man and a Dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!

Gimli: ''Give me your name, horse master, and I shall give you mine. [Eomer dismounts from his horse and walks towards Gimli]

Eomer: ''I would cut off your head Dwarf...if it stood but a little higher from the Ground. [ Legolas angered by this man draws an Arrow and aims for Eomers head]

Legolas: ''You would die before your stroke fell.

[The Rohirrim point their spears at Legolas. Aragorn steps between him and Eomer and holds Legolas arm down]

Aragorn: ''I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, this is Gimli son of Gloin, and Legolas of the woodland realm. we are friends of Rohan and of Theoden your King.

Eomer: ''Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe.[Takes off his helmet] Not even his own kin. [He motions for the Rohirrm to raise their spears] Saruman has poisoned the mind of the King...and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. and for that we are banished. The White wizard is cunning, he walks here and there. they say...as an old man hooded and cloaked and everywhere he spies slip past our nets.

Aragorn: We are no spies. we track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They have taken three of our friends Captive.

Eomer: ''The Uruks are destroyed, we slaughtered them during the night.

Gimli: ''But there were two Hobbits and a She/ Elf one you all know as the Fire Princess. [Eomer surprise on his face as Gimli yells at them] Did you all three with the Uruks.

Aragorn: ''The Hobbits would be small. only children to your eyes and the Elf Girl has Dark black hair and she is wearing Armor of Lothlorien.

Eomer:[Shakes his head] We left none alive.. We piled the carcasses and burned them[ He points to a smoking pile behind them]

Gimli:[In disblief] Dead?

[Legolas closes his eyes with Sorrow as he feels his hurt from the Pain of Losing Megan if only he could have Loved her like she wanted or kept her by his side at all times]

Eomer: ''I am sorry [He whistles] Hasufel! Arod! [Two horses come walking towards him] May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. farewell. [He puts back on his helmet and mounts his horse] Look for your friends. but do not trust to hope, it has forsaken these lands [He shouts to his men] We ride North!

[The Rohirrim Ride away]


	10. Fangorn

**Fangorn**

**[ Megan is running into the Forest with Merry and Pippin running and checking behind them as they go they finally collapse on a bed of leaves and look about them Merry and Pippin seem all of a sudden much smaller compared to the majesty of the ancient Forest.]**

**Pippin: ''Did we lose him? I think we lost him.**

**[Megan turns in the direction of an approaching sound as she pulls out her dagger in her boot. wishing she had her Arrows but knowing they were lost. The Hobbits expressions drop. Grishnakh stumbles his way through the underbrush looking for them. he holds his blade before him, ready to strike.]**

**Grishnakh: ''I'm going to rip out your filthy little innards!**

**[ Merry and Pippin hasten behind a tree.]**

**Grishnakh: ''Come here!**

**[Megan, Pippin and Merry run across the forest, Desperate for a hiding a place Megan looks up at the tree and makes a decision]**

**Megan: ''Trees. Climb a tree.**

**[ Merry and Pippin quickly climb the nearest tree as Megan follows after them getting on a high branch on another tree for there was no room for all three of them Merry climbs to the lowermost branch and looks about the forest Grishnakh is nowhere in sight. Merry sighs with relief.]**

**Merry: ''He's gone.**

**[ Suddenly, Merry is jerked out of the tree. he falls to the ground, and Grishnakh looms over him, hungrily. Merry kicks him in the face, But he is undeterred. Megan climbs down the tree fast then drops on top of the Orc and stabs him in the back as she stands in front of him]**

**Megan: ''Get away from him you disgusting Orc.**

**Pippin:[From the tree] Merry! Megan.**

**[Pippin looks down helpless suddenly as if reacting to Pippin's yell, two yellow eyes flicker open on the tree. Pippin glances over to them and then back to him Realization dawns on him, and he slowly looks back at the Eyes. The Tree grimaces and then turns it's head to look directly at Pippin. Speechless, Pippin loses his grip and begins to fall. the Tree lifts one of it's limbs and catches Pippin in its hand before he can get very far. Megan was fighting Grishnakh when she raises her eyes to The moving Tree and Gasp pulls Merry up as Grishnakh raises his own blade smiling evily at them]**

**Grishnakh: ''Oh afraid are we well you should be I'm going to put a Maggot hole in your belly!**

**[The tree raises a leg high over Grishnakh Merry takes his attention from Grishnakh and focuses on the tree]**

**Megan:[ To Merry] ''Back away Merry **

**[Grishnakh notices Merry's Expression and looks behind him. The tree brings it's leg down and smashes Grishnakh into the ground almost hitting Megan as she and Merry step back]**

**Pippin: ''Run, Megan and Merry!**

**[ Merry run, but is quickly overtaken by the tree who takes a mighty step and scoops Merry up into his other hand. Megan was climbing up his legs as he passes]**

**Megan: ''Wait don't hurt them they are not Orcs.**

**[The tree examines the struggling Hobbits as he continues walking through the forest]**

**The Tree: ''Little Orcs. Burarum...**

**[Pippin stops struggling and looks at Merry, wide-eyed.]**

**Pippin: ''It's talking Merry. the tree is talking.**

**Tree: [Angrily] Tree? I am no tree! I am an Ent.**

**[Recognition dawns on Megan and she smiles in wonder and delight.]**

**Megan: ''A Tree-herder. A shepherd of the forest.**

**Pippin: ''Don't talk to it. Megan. don't encourage it!**

**Megan: ''It's okay they won't hurt us as long as we are not Orcs. They hate them.**

**Treebeard: ''Yes Orcs are our enemy. Treebeard, some call me.**

**Pippin: ''And whose side are you on?**

**Treebeard: ''Side? I am on nobody's side because nobody's on my side, little orc. nobody cares for the woods anymore.**

**Merry: ''We're not Orcs! We're Hobbit's and Megan is an Elf Witch we are good people.**

**Treebeard: ''Hobbits? Never heard of a Hobbit before. Sounds like Orc mischief to me!**

**[He squeezes the Hobbits in rage...Merry and Pippin squirm in pain.]**

**Treebeard: [Angrily] They come with fire. They come with axes. Gnawing, biting, breaking, hacking, burning! Destroyers and usurpers! Curse them!**

**Merry: ''No! you don't understand. We're Hobbits! Halflings! Shire-folk!**

**[They continue struggling in Treebeards's Firm grip]**

**Megan: ''Careful Treebeard you're hurting the Hobbits. Please listen we are not Orcs. [Treebeard turns to look at her]. I'm an Elf and a Witch you don't have to fear us.**

**Treebeard: ''Maybe you are and maybe you aren't The White Wizard will Know.**

**Pippin:[Worried] The White Wizard?**

**Merry:[quietly] Saruman.**

**[Treebear drops them at the feet of a Wizard dressed in Gleaming white with long, white hair. Merry and Pippin slowly look up to the Wizard. Megan climbs down from Treebeard as she comes to stand in front of him and was surprise on who the Wizard is Gandalf]**

**Megan: ''It cannot be?**

**Merry: ''The White Wizard is you Gandalf.**

**Pippin:[ He quickly gets to his feet] ''Gandalf.**

**[Gandalf looks at the three travelers and smiles as they Hug him and they step back as he looks them over]**

**Gandalf: ''I've wondering what happened to all of you.[He looks at Megan and seeing blood on her shoulder and Stomach where the Orcs slashed at her] ''You have been through a lot Little Megan.**

**Megan: ''Yeah I never got the chance to heal myself because we were captured by Uruk-hai. You must know about Boromir.**

**Gandalf: ''Yes Lady Galadriel told me and it is unfortunate he was a great warrior too bad the Ring took him over.**

**Megan: ''But in the end he still managed to fight what was right to protect the Hobbits.**

**[ Gandalf motions for them to sit as they talk about everything that has happened so far and then as soon as everything was explained Gandalf stands up and looks at Treebeard]**

**Gandalf: ''Treebeard I would need to ask you a favor for it is very urgent I need you to look after the Hobbits for me While me and Megan look for our remaining Friends who is of know looking for them.**

**Treebeard; ''So they are not Orcs then Master Gandalf?**

**Gandalf:[ He laughs at Treebeard] ''No they are not Orcs they are Hobbits and good people. [To Merry and Pippin] ''Go with Treebeard he will keep you both safe until we meet again Me and Megan has some business in Rohan.**

**Merry: ''But why can't we come along too.**

**Pippin: ''Yes don't we have a part in this quest too.**

**Megan: ''Of course you do it's why Gandalf wants you to stay with the Ents he wants you to get the Ents to fight Saruman[To Gandalf] ''Is that right.**

**Gandalf: ''Yes get the Ents to have a Gathering to see if they need to go to War with Saruman.**

**Treebeard: [He picks the Hobbits up and puts them back on his body] ''I will see what I can do with that Come along little Hobbits we must respect Gandalf's wishes. [He turns and walks away as Merry and Pippin waves at them with sad smiles]**

**Megan: ''We are always saying goodbye in someway.**

**Gandalf: ''Yes but it must be done Come we need to find the others.**

**[ Another part of Fangorn]**

**[A dark stain dominates a leaf of one of the many plants on the floor of Fangorn Forest...someone approaches...A Hand touches the stain and brings it up to his mouth...it is Gimli...he spits out the offending substance.]**

**Gimli: ''Orc blood**

**[Aragorn scours the forest floor, following the tracks of the Hobbits and Megan. Legolas follows closely, and Gimli joins them. Aragorn suddenly halts, regarding his latest findings.]**

**Aragorn: ''These are strange tracks.**

**Gimli:[Fearful] The air is so close in here.**

**[Legolas looks about the forest, as if feeling it.]**

**Legolas: ''This forest is old. very old. full memory...and anger.**

**[Low groans reverberate throughout the forest Gimli gasps and raises his axe]**

**Legolas: ''The trees are speaking to each other.**

**[Aragorn turns to Gimli, who is fearfully waving his axe about, looking for foes.]**

**Aragorn:[Whispering] Gimli [Gimli starts at the sound of his name] Lower your axe.**

**[Gimli recollects himself and lowers his axe, as if surrendering]**

**Legolas: ''They have feelings, my friend. The Elves began it. Waking up the trees, teaching them to speak.**

**Gimli:[disbelief] Talking trees. what do trees have to talk about? Except the consistency of squirrel droppings.**

**[They continue walking through the forest suddenly Legolas senses something and runs off for a better look]**

**Legolas:[Elvish] Aragorn, nad na ennas! [Something is out there]**

**[Legolas intently searches the forest. Aragorn comes up behind him]**

**Aragorn:[Elvish] Man cenich? [What do you see?]**

**Legolas: [Whispered] The White wizard approaches.**

**[The three hunters weigh the gravity of the Pronouncement.]**

**Aragorn: [Whispered] Do not let him speak. he will put a spell on us.**

**[Aragorn readies his sword...Gimli grips his axes...Legolas nocks an arrow.]**

**Aragorn: ''We must be quick.**

**[With a yell, the three swing round to attack...a bright light envelops them from the Wizard...Gimli throws his axe it is shattered...Legolas launches an arrow...it is deflected...Aragorn's sword becomes red hot in his grasp...it clatters to the forest floor The three hunters shield their eyes from the binding light emanating from the White Wizard.]**

**White Wizard: ''You are tracking the footsteps of Two Young Hobbits and an Elf Witch.**

**Aragorn: ''Where are they?**

**White Wizard: ''They passed this way the day before yesterday. they met someone they did not expect. does that comfort you?**

**Aragorn: ''Who are you Show yourself!**

**[The White Wizard recalls his light...slowly, his face is revealed...standing before them, dressed all in white, is Gandalf! Aragorn looks upon him astounded]**

**Aragorn: ''It cannot be.**

**Legolas{ Kneeling] Forgive me. I mistook you for Saruman.**

**[Gimli joins Legolas in bowing before the light of Gandalf.]**

**Gandalf: ''I am Saruman. or rather Saruman as he should have been.**

**Aragorn: ''You fell.**

**Gandalf: ''Through fire and Water.**

**[Durin's Tower, Silvertine]**

**in a raging snowstorm high top Silvertine in the living rokc of Zirakzigil, Gandalf faces off with the Balrog in Durin's Tower.[**

**Gandalf: From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak. I fought with Balrog of Morgoth. [Gandalf holds up Glamdring...lighting energizes it The Balrog charges Gandalf again...Gandalf plunges Glamdring into the Balrog. With a final cry, the Balrog falls, smoking from the peak and lands on the icy mountainside.] Unil at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside.**

**[High above the Balrog, Gandalf lies upon the snowy peak, dying]**

**Gandalf: ''Darkness took me, and I strayed out of thought and time.**

**[ In to Gandalf's Eye...A bright Light erupts...death...birth...cosmic weirdness..]**

**Gandalf: ''Stars wheeled overhead and every day was as long as a life age of the Earth. but it was not the end. I felt life in me again.**

**[Gandalf lies upon the ground-naked, calm and still. his hair has turned white and his wounds are healed. he suddenly utters with a deep gasp and pants as life returns to him]**

**Gandalf: ''I've been sent back...Until my task was done.**

**Aragorn: ''Gandalf**

**Gandalf: ''Gandalf? yes [Smiling] that's what they use to call me. **

**[Aragorn nods...Gandalf looks at Aragorn, smiling.]**

**Gandalf: ''Gandalf the gret. that's was my name.**

**Gimli: ''Gandalf.**

**Gandalf:[With a smile] I am Gandalf the white. **

**[Legolas grins]**

**Gandalf: ''And I come back to you now at the turn of the tide. Come there is someone waiting for us at the entrance of the Forest I'm sure you are all anxious about seeing again.**

**[ Gandalf leads Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli through the forest. he wears his Elven Cloak over his white robes.**

**Gandalf: ''One stage of the Journey is over another begins. We must travel to Edoras with all speed.**

**Gimli: Edoras? that is no short distance!**

**Aragorn: ''We hear of trouble in Rohan. it goes ill with the King.**

**Gandalf: [Stops] Yes, and it will not be easily cured.**

**Gimli: ''Then we have run all this way for nothing? are we to leave Megan and those poor Hobbits here in this horrid, dark, dank tree-infested? [Gimli stops and looks around fearfully as the Forest Grumbles to his complaints] I mean, charming...quite charming forest. **

**[Gandalf turns to Gimli]**

**Gandalf: ''It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn. a great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The Coming of Merry and Pippin will be like falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains.**

**Aragorn: ''In one thing you have not changed dear friend. [Gandalf leans close to Aragorn] You still speak in riddles. [They laugh]**

**Gandalf: ''A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder days. the Ents are going to wake up and find that they are strong.**

**Gimli: ''Strong?! [Smiling nervously] Oh, that's good.**

**Gandalf: ''So stop your fretting Master Dwarf. [Gandalf starts walking out of the Forest again] Merry and Pippin are quite safe. in face, they are far safer than you are about to be.**

**Gimli: ''This new Gandalf's more grumpy than the old one.**

**[They walk out of the Forest to see their two horses were waiting at the end and that another familiar looking horse was standing beside them while the two other horses bow there heads to her Megan was standing at her side brushing her down and fixing her bags and weapons to her back]**

**Megan: ''Hmm I was wondering when you guys would get here.**

**[ Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn gasp as they see her and they rush to her to pull her in their arms with a Yell of happiness]**

**Aragorn: ''Megan I am so glad your safe. [Hearing her wince as they pull away from her]**

**Gimli: ''You had us worried sick Lass. [Noticing a huge Wound on her shoulder and chest] ''Oh that looks bad.**

**Megan: ''Yeah I got into some nasty battle with some Orcs. One stabbed me in my shoulder and slashed my chest I'm having difficult time healing it.**

**Legolas: ''It must be Poison. [He steps to her and pulls her in his arms Hugging her so tight not trying to hurt her wound] ''You are never leaving my sight again.**

**Megan: ''It is so great to see all of you again even greater to see Gandalf is back as well.**

**[Gandalf smiles at her as he whistles piercingly. It echoes off into the distance. He whistles again. as the Echo dies out, a neigh answers him. A Magnificent White Horse gallops towards Gandalf over a nearby hill...Gandalf smiles. Legolas, standing with Aragorn, Megan and Gimli and their steeds, looks upon the approaching steed in awe]**

**Legolas: ''That is one of the Mearas. unless my eyes are cheated by some spell.**

**[The horse gallops across the plain and comes to a stop in front of Gandalf.]**

**Gandalf: ''Shadowfax. he is the Lord of all horses...and has been my friend through many dangers [Gandalf walks up to Shadowfax and strokes his neck and then turns to Stormy who all the Horses bow to] ''Stormy here is also a Mearas Queen of all Horses. one of the fastest horses in Middle Earth and a worthy Steed to You Megan Princess of Elves.**

**Megan: [Blushes as she walks up to Stormy] ''Ah that is a nice thing to say. **

**[Legolas helps her up his hands lingers on her waist as she settles on her horse looking at her finding himself more in Love with her as she looks at him then he goes over to his Horse and Helps Gimli on as he gets in the front and all Five companions are riding across the vast plains to their destination at Edoras]**


	11. A Sleepless Night And Edoras

**A Sleepless Night/ Edoras**

[ Plains Of Rohan]

[ Megan is sleeping near Stormy who was lying next to her with her head over Megan to keep her warm as Legolas who is laying up against a rock watches her]

Gimli: [He sits down next to the Elf] ''She must have been tired from having to look after the Hobbits all this time. and she was hurt as well. Very brave our Lass.

Legolas: ''Yes she is more Brave then any other girl in Middle Earth.

Gimli:[He looks at Legolas] ''You have a look of a Love struck Elf. I never thought to see You looking at a Woman.

Legolas: ''Because no other woman could make me feel like she does. All the Elf lady's I've come across and None has shown what Megan has done. Caring for others, Kindness, and her own power I would give anything to make sure she stays by my side.

Gimli: ''But you are also doubting her again what has she done this time.

Legolas: ''Nothing she hasn't done anything for me to Doubt her its me I've been such a Cruel person to her when we first met always telling her that she may be a Beauty but she is a Witch there will never be anything between us because she could have put a spell on me but I know now that she hasn't. I've treated her all wrong and so I want to use this chance to Woo her slowly even if it kills me.

Gimli: ''She is a Very beautiful Girl who came from a distance in the future to help us in our Quest and many things will try to stop you from being together You must not give her another reason to doubt your Love for her. You've already done it to her twice Don't make her Unhappy Legolas or I will hunt you down.

Legolas: ''Never I will never make her regret being with me.

[ Gandalf stands on the edge of a small hill overlooking the plains. Aragorn leaves the fire and joins him.]

Gandalf: ''The Veiling shadow that glowers in the east takes shape. Sauron will suffer no rival. From the summit of Barad-ur his eye watche ceaselessly. but he is not so mighty yet that he is above fear. doubt ever gnaws at him. The Rumor has reached him. the Heir of Numenor still lives.

[Aragorn looks over to Gandalf to find him already looking into his eyes]

Gandalf: ''Sauron fears you Aragorn. he fears what you may become.

[Aragorn looks away, considering these words. Gandalf looks back to the east.]

Gandalf: ''And so he'll strike hard and fast at the world of men. He will use his puppet Saruman to destroy Rohan. War is coming. Rohan must defend itself and therein lies our first challenge for Rohan is weak and ready to fall. The Kings mind is enslaved, its an old device of Saruman's his hold over King Theoden is now very strong. Sauron and Saruman are tighting the noose. but for all their Cunning, we have one advantage.

[Aragorn and Gandalf lock eyes again]

Gandalf: ''The Ring remains hidden. [Aragorn nods] And that we should seek to destroy it has not yet entered their darkest dreams and so the weapon of the enemy is moving towards Mordor in the hands of a Hobbit. Each day brings it closer to the fires of Mount Doom. We must trust now in Frodo. Everything depends upon speed and the Secrecy of his quest.

[Gandalf looks over to Aragorn and sees the worry upon his face]

Gandalf: Do not regret your decision to leave him. Frodo must finish this task alone.

Aragorn: ''He's not alone. Sam went with him.

[Gandalf looks over to Aragorn, surprise alighting on his face.]

Gandalf:[Smiling] Did he? Did he, Indeed? Good. [He looks back to the Landscape] Yes, very good.

[ Megan has been groaning in her sleep as she is having a dream Gandalf hearing her goes over to her seeing her sweating he puts a hand on her forehead and feeling her fever]

Gandalf: ''She is in the Grips of a Fever and a Vision.

[Legolas hears this rushes over to Megan as Aragorn pulls aside Megan's shirt to see that her wound has gotten worse]

Legolas: ''What's wrong with her?

Aragorn: ''The wound on her shoulder has Poison we must find something to stop it.

Gandalf: She can heal herself all she needs is a little help from me.

[ Gandalf takes out a Piece of Medicine out of his sleeve and begins making a paste for her wound and places it on her shoulder and wrapping it with a piece of Cloth]

Gandalf: ''The rest of up to her now.

_[Dream World]_

_Megan is standing upon a cliff side where she is seeing an Enormous Black Gate of Mordor guards the way to Mordor with Orcs patrolling and standing guard in the teeth of Mordor and atop the walls she hears voices behind her and sees Frodo and Sam climbing the Rock face. they both scramble to the top where Gollum awaits]_

_Megan: ''Frodo, Sam._

_[ Frodo hears someone say his name and in shock turns in the direction of the voice only seeing a Small glimpse of Megan he gasp]_

_Frodo: ''Megan is that you._

_Megan:[Happy to see Frodo but not knowing how she is doing it] ''I can see you and You made it to the Black Gate._

_Frodo: ''Yes we have Gollum has been our guide leading us here we got lost in the mountains but we found Gollum so he is helping us._

_Megan: ''That is good. but be careful With Gollum Frodo he may be helping you but don't think for a second that he isn't still after the Ring he will say and do anything to get it._

_Frodo: ''I will keep an eye on him and Sam he hasn't trusted him since we first met him._

_[ Sam has been leaning over the Side of the Cliff as they are looking at the Gate Frodo sees Megan is shimmering in and out of Focus]_

_Frodo: ''What's wrong Megan are you hurt._

_Megan: ''Just some flesh wounds nothing major. You are at the Gate of Mordor. what ever you do don't let the Enemy catch you Protect yourselves and the Ring at all times._

_Frodo: ' we will do what you ask Lady Megan._

_Megan: 'I'm waking up so be safe Frodo and Sam we will soon see each other again._

_[Frodo smiles sadly as Megan shimmers out then he turns back towards the Gate Of Mordor]_

[ Megan gasps awake as Legolas who has been holding her up gasp and holds her away from him]

Legolas: ''Megan are you alright.

Megan: ''Ah yes I'm okay. [She is breathless as she remembers what she saw in her Vision like she felt that she wasn't in her body for a moment she turns her head to see Aragorn, Gimli and Gandalf standing over her worried] ''I've seen Frodo and Sam I don't now how but I did.

Gandalf:[Shock on his face as he moves to his knees in front of her and grabs her shoulders] ''Tell me what you saw where are they?

Megan: ''They are at the Black Gate. and they have Gollum with them.

Aragorn: ''Gollum why would they trust him of all people he is after the Ring more then any of them.

Gandalf: ''Tell me all you've seen.

Megan: ''That is all and Marching to the Gate was Easterlings Sauron is getting ready soon to make his move.

Gimli: ''How were you able to see them Lass they are far from here?

Gandalf: ''She used Astro Projection in her sleep without her knowing she managed to use that spell because she was thinking about them and so she made herself appear to Frodo and Sam Good, Good we can use this to check on them.

Aragorn: ''Yes it would help to make sure how far they are and if they get into trouble.

Megan:[She looks at Legolas who was looking at her with Wonder and seeing that it was morning she stands up swaying] ''Ah it's dawn I'm sorry I slept all night without taking watch.

Legolas: ''No you need the rest after what you've been through and you were stabbed with Poison so Gandalf took care of it for you all you have to do is heal the rest.

Megan: [She looks down at her shoulder to see it wrapped up then puts a hand over it and a white light came out of her hand and Legolas takes off her bandage and see's that it's healed then Megan uses her other hand to heal the Slash wound on her chest and stomach] ''Ah it feels better now.

Gandalf: ''Now that you are all better now we must make it to Edoras let's go.

[Plains Of Rohan]

[Gandalf, Megan, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli ride across the Plains. they stop on a rise looking across to Edoras the Five figures look upon a walled city covering a small mountain. atop it's summit is Meduseld.]

Gandalf: ''Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. there dwells Theoden, King Of Rohan...

[Meduseld Throne room]

[Theoden, grayed and ancient, sits upon his throne, head bowed for he is hardly able to hold it up. Eowyn kneels beside him, holding his hand Comfortingly]

Gandalf: ''Whose mind is overthrown Saruman's hold over King Theoden is now very strong.

[ Eowyn gently strokes the King's hand]

Eowyn: ''My lord, your son...he is dead.

[Eowyn looks at Theoden tearfully, when he fails to respond.]

Eowyn: ''My lord? Uncle?

[Theoden stares forward a moment. his eyes are clouded as if blind. slowly he moves his eyes to look at her. but he remains expressionless.]

Eowyn: ''[Pleading] Will you not go to him? Will you do nothing?

[Theoden continues to look at her, blankly]

[Plains Of Rohan]

The four Companions sit atop their steeds, listening to Gandalf.]

Gandalf: ''Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here.

[ Gandalf starts off. the others follow him to Edoras they kept riding until they come upon the Gate of Edoras as Aragorn approaches, the Flag flutters to the ground. he looks to it's source as if it were a bad omen. as the Five riders ride through Edoras, the people eye them silently and warily, as if they come as harbingers of doom Aragorn looks forward to Meduseld a Lady In White stands upon it's porch, watching them.

Gimli: ''You'd find more cheer in a graveyard.

[Aragorn looks back to the hall...The Lady disappeared the doors of the Golden Hall open and Hama exits, followed by a small detachment the Five climb the steps and Hama meets them at the top. Gandalf leans heavily on his staff, like an old man. He looks up to Hama and smiles.]

Hama: ''I cannot allow you before Theoden King so armed, Gandalf greyhame. by order of Grima Wormtongue.

[Gandalf nods to the others to surrender their weapons Almost comically, they turn over every weapon they have; Swords...knives...Arrows...and Axes. Megan takes her Sword and Staff and gives them to the Guards who were looking at her like they have seen her before Hama signals to Gandalf]

Hama: ''Your staff.

[Gandalf glances at his staff and scoffs innocently]

Gandalf: You would not part an old man from his walking stick.

[He continues to look at Hama innocently Hama nods, rolls his eyes, and then gestures for them to follow him.]

[Meduseld Throne Room]

[Hama enters the hall and bows before the King. He steps aside to allow the Five to enter behind him Wormtongue leans over and whispers to Theoden]

Wormtongue: ''My lord, Gandalf the grey is coming.

[The five continue walking toward Theoden. Guards close the doors behind them they notice several men behind the Contingency of Guards following them as they walk towards the King]

Wormtongue: ''He's a herald of woe

Gandalf: ''The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Theoden King.

Wormtongue: [whispers to Theoden] He's not welcome.

Theoden: Why should I welcome you Gandalf stormcrow?

[He looks to Wormtongue for affirmation, who nods]

Wormtongue: a Just question my liege.

[Wormtongue stands before them he walks to meet them well in front of Theoden]

Wormtongue: ''Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him. ill news is an ill guest.

Gandalf: ''Be silent.

[Wormtongue freezes in his tracks]

Gandalf: ''Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm.[He raises his staff to Wormtongue. Wormtongue backs away from it.]

Wormtongue: ''His staff. [He backs well away from Gandalf while addressing the Guards arrogantly.] I told you to take the wizards staff.

[The men behind the lines burst through to Attack...Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli engage them in a fist-fight to keep them from Gandalf as he approaches Theoden Gamling tries to go forward but Hama holds him back. Gandalf reaches out to Theoden]

Gandalf: ''Theoden, son of Thengel...

[Theoden reacts to Gandalf with a wicked stare]

Gandalf: ...Long long have you sat in the shadows.

[ Megan is fighting a man and kicked him in the face knocking him down as Grima Wormtongue rushes over and grabs her from the back holding her tight as another man grabs her by the hair]

Wormtongue: ''I've heard from Saruman that there is an Elf Witch among you that he has waited to capture Now We have her.

[ Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli stop as they stare uneasily at Megan being held by the guys and they were desperate to help]

Wormtongue: ''What would Saruman want with a Pathetic Girl.

[ Megan getting angry then bends over and throws Grima Wormtongue off her onto the floor and the guy holding her she takes his head and knees him in the face knocking him out Wormtongue was shocked at the Moves of this girl]

Megan: ''Don't think for a minute that I'm that easy to capture.

[ Wormtongue tries to crawl away unnoticed, but Gimli catches him and pins him to the floor under his foot]

Gimli: [Growling] I would stay still if I were you.

[Gandalf continue approaching Theoden]

Gandalf: ''Hearken to me! [The people of the hall approach behind Gandalf]

Gandalf: ''I release you from the spell.

[Gandalf holds out his hand and concentrates...suddenly Theoden laughs, menacingly...Gandalf opens his eyes]

Theoden: [Laughing] You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey.

[Angered. Gandalf throws back his grey cloak and spreads his hands, a blinding white light issues from him Theoden is thrown back against his seat]

Gandalf: ''I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound.

[He thrusts his staff towards Theoden. the Force knocks Theoden back in his throne. Gandalf moves closer. Eowen rushes in. thinking Theoden is in trouble, she tries to run to him. but Aragorn stops her.]

Aragorn: ''Wait.

[ A New Aura comes over Theoden. he looks at Gandalf Evilly and speaks in Saruman's voice.]

Theoden/Saruman: ''If I Go, Theoden Dies.

[Gandalf thrusts his staff again and throwing Theoden/Saruman back again.]

Gandalf: ''You did not kill me, you will not kill him.

[Theoden/Saruman leans forward difficulty. hate welling in his eye.]

Theoden/Saruman: ''Rohan is mine.

Gandalf: ''Be gone.

[Theoden/Saruman lunges for Gandalf. Gandalf smites him, and he is thrown back into the chair. Saruman flies backwards across the floor away from the Palantir in Orthanc. He slowly rises, bleeding from the wound Gandalf left him on his forehead. Gandalf lets out a sigh of relief]

[Theoden moans and falls from his throne. Aragorn releases Eowyn. she charges across the hall to catch him before he can hit the floor. Gamling makes to charge Gandalf, but Hama holds him steady. Eowyn holds Theoden up to look at him. His eyes clear...his hair changes from white strands to brown splendor...his face de-ages to a more youthful King. Eowyn smiles, overjoyed. Theoden looks about confused and finds Eowyn,]

Theoden: ''I know your face [Smiling] Eowyn. Eowyn.

[Eowyn weeps with joy. Theoden looks up and is surprised to see Gandalf standing over him]

Theoden: ''Gandalf?

Gandalf: ''Breathe the free air again. my friend.

Theoden:[Rises to his feet and looks over his hall.] Dark have been my dreams of late. [Looking down at his trembling hands]

Gandalf: ''Your fingers would remember their old strength better if they grasped your sword.

[Hama runs to the King with his sword. Herugrim Theoden slowly reaches it. Theoden wraps his fingers around the hilt and then slowly draws Herugrim from its Scabbard. Wormtongue trembles and tries to escape...Gimli restrains him. Theoden gazes upon the steel, feeling his strength return. Theoden's eyes Darken...he turns his gaze to Wormtongue...Wormtongue shudders.]


	12. March To Helm's Deep

**March To Helm's Deep**

[Meduseld]

Hama and Gamling throw Wormtongue down the stairs. he lands hard on the lower stoop and groans in pain. Theoden walks down the steps, holding Herugrim Wormtongue crawls away as he speaks.

Wormtongue: ''I've only ever served you, my lord

Theoden continues his advance toward Wormtongue.

Theoden: ''Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!

Wormtongue: ''Send me not from your sight.

Theoden raises Herugrim to kill Wormtongue. Aragorn stops him.

Aragorn: ''No, My lord! No my lord. Let me go. Enough blood has been split on his account.

[Theoden looks at Aragorn and relents. Aragorn offers his hand to Wormtongue. but Wormtongue spits in it and scrambles to his feet. Aragorn shakes off the spittle Wormtongue violently pushes his way through the crowd of bystanders.[

Wormtongue ''Get out of my way!

Hama:[Calling out] Hail, Theoden King!

[The crowd kneels before Theoden]

[Theoden observes the crowd on its knees. he looks at Aragorn...Aragorn kneels before Theoden...Theoden turns to go back into the hall. He stops and surveys those standing on the steps.

Theoden: ''Where is Theodred? Where is my son?

[ Edoras Funeral for Theodred]

Two lines of Soldiers form a pathway within a throng of people. their heads are bowed low as Pall-bearers carry the body of Theodred between them. upon Theodred's chest is a small bundle of white flowers. Theoden follows his son. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Megan and Gandalf follow behind him. The people of Edoras stands closely leaving only a small pathway through the center of the city for the Pall-bearers to carry Theodred. Cries and moans pierce the air.

[Theodred's Tomb]

Eowyn stands near the Tomb's open door. the Pall-Bearers lower Theodred and pass his wicket between a path of people to the women waiting within the Tomb to receive him]

Eowyn:[Singing Old English] Bealocwealm hafao freone frecan forth onsended giedd sculon singan gleomenn sorgiende on Meduselde bet he ma no were his dryhtne dyrest and mega deorost Bealo... [An Evil death has set forth the noble warrior a song shall sing sorrowing minstrels in Meduseld that he is no more. to his lord dearest and kinsmen most beloved an Evil Death...

[ Edoras Plains]

After the Funeral of King Theoden's son Megan needed to get some time alone so she walks down to the stables to get Stormy but decided to just take a walk instead she walks out of the Gate seeing King Theoden and Gandalf at the Grave of Theodred she continues down towards them trying not to interrupt them if they are talking.

Gandalf: ''Ah Theoden I like you to meet Megan Kingsly she is an Elf and a Witch who has come to aid us in the War that is coming.

Theoden: [He takes her hand and shakes it] ''Welcome to my city Lady Megan I've heard of stories a while back about you. You're the Fire Princess and Lone Warrior that my people has talked about.

Megan: ''Yeah I traveled through Rohan before when I came upon a Group of people being attacked by Orcs and Goblins I manged to kill them with the help of My Magic which explains the Fire Princess part. and I was alone when I fought them.

Theodred: ''It was the children who went out to gather flowers. Some guards went out with them but they never stood a chance with the Orcs on Wargs. [He steps before her] ''Never before have a Woman fought for us before but we will glady accept your help in aiding us again.

Megan: ''Thank you King Theodred. I would be Honored to serve you in this time of need.

[ Theodred looks at Gandalf who was quite pleased with Megan as he turns to walk back to his son's grave]

Gandalf: ''You have grown over the Years and creating a name for yourself to help others in need. [He was looking at Megan in concern when she appears to be Pale] ''What's the matter what has you out here and not enjoying some rest and food.

Megan: ''I don't now the moment we've entered Edoras I've felt restless like something is coming. I don't now if it's another vision or what.

Gandalf: ''Your intuition is telling you something is coming our way and to be ready when the time comes always trust that instinct Megan it will be clearer in time but for know you need to rest.

[ Something catches Gandalf's eyes. he stops. a horse trots over the ridge. ridden two by two children. it is Eothain an Freda upon Garulf. Eothain falls to the ground Megan runs over to them and gathers the Little boy in her arms as Gandalf takes the Horse inside the Gates of Edoras]

Eothanin and Freda sit at a table in the great hall ravenous eating. Eowyn stands and looks to Theoden...Theoden sits on his throne with Gandalf at his side... His head buried in his hand in deep thought]

Eowyn: ''They had no warning. they were unarmed. now the wild men are moving through the westfold burning as they go

[ Megan looks over at the others Concerned]

Eowyn: ''Rick, cot, and tree.

Megan: ''This is what i've felt since coming to Rohan like the ground is restless under my feet. I haven't been able to rest because of the Feelings I was getting about all of this.

Aragorn: ''Your intuition was spot on its Saruman getting ready to attack us that you feel. You have a strong soul Little Megan.

Freda: ''Where's mama?

[Eowyn turns to comfort Freda...Gandalf turns to Theoden]

Gandalf: ''This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. all the more potent for he is driven now by the fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on.

[Gandalf leans forward and puts a hand on Theoden's chair...Theoden looks at him warily.]

Gandalf: Draw him away from your women and children. you must fight.

Aragorn: ''You have 2000 good men riding north as we speak. Eomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their King.

Theoden gets out of his chair walks to the center of his hall]

Theoden: ''They will be 300 leagues from here by now. Eomer cannot help us.

[Gandalf moves forward to speak. but Theoden halts him.]

Theoden: ''I know what it is that you want of me but I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war.

[Aragorn removes his pipe and leans forward to speak.]

Aragorn: ''Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not.

[Eowyn spins to look at Theoden and Aragorn...Theoden turns to Aragorn.]

Theoden: ''When last I looked, Theoden, not Aragorn was King Of Rohan.

Gandalf: ''Then what is the King's decision?

[Theoden turns away from them, concern etched in his face]

[ Edoras]

[Hama stands in the Midst of the city delivering the King's decision.]

Hama: ''By order of the King, the city must empty. we make for the refuge of Helm's deep. do not burden yourself with treasures. take only what provisions you need.

[The people of Edoras gather their things together Aragron, Legolas, Gimli, and Gandalf walk among them.]

Gimli: ''Helm's deep. they flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight. Who will defend them if not their King?

Aragorn: ''He's only doing what he thinks is best for his people. Helm's Deep has saved them in the past.

[Aragorn and Gandalf approach the stable of Shadowfax.]

Gandalf: ''There is no way out of that ravine. Theoden is walking into a trap. he thinks he's leading them to safety. what they will get is a Massacre.

[Gandalf turns to Aragorn]

Gandalf: ''Theoden has a strong will but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan. He will need you before the end Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. the defenses have to hold.

Aragorn: ''They will hold.

[Gandalf turns from Aragorn to Shadowfax. gently he strokes the mighty horse's coat.]

Gandalf: ''The Grey Pilgrim. that's what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of men I've walked this earth and now I have no time.

[Aragorn opens the stall door... Gandalf mounts Shadowfax]

Gandalf: ''With luck, my search will not be in vain. Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. at dawn, look to the east.

Aragorn: ''Go.

[Legolas and Gimli jump out of the way as Gandalf blasts out of the stable at top speed Gandalf rides down the hill where he see's Megan running up it he slows down as he sees her]

Gandalf: ''Megan I need you to look after Aragorn for me and stay safe. I will return with more help.

Megan: ''Okay Gandalf good luck.

[Gandalf continues to ride across the open plains as fast as Shadowfax can carry him]

[Rohirram Stables]

[Two Soldiers attempt to subdue a Mighty brown stallion. Brego, with little success..Eowyn turns to them watching. Megan enters carrying her saddle...she turns to the struggle...she puts down her saddle and walks to them]

Soldier: ''That horse is half mad, My Lady it is dangerous to get too close. there's nothing you can do. Leave him.

Megan: [ Begins to sing softly to the horse] ''Hmmm...Stille nu. lac is drefed, gefragon...[Be quiet now. A battle is stirred up they heard.

[Aragorn, has turned at her song as she slowly reaches Brego...she caresses the beast's coat...carefully. She removes the ropes detaining Brego...She hands them to the other soldier...Eowyn watches with wonder.]

Megan: ''Hwaet nemnao oe? Hm? Hwaet nemano oe? [What's is your name? hm? What is your name?

Eowyn: ''His name is Brego. [Megan snaps around to look at Eowyn.]

Eowyn: ''He was my cousin's horse.

Megan: ''Brego. [To Brego. in old English] Din nama is cynglic [Your name is Kingly]

[Eowyn moves slowly to Megan as she speaks transfixed.]

Megan:[In Elvish] ''Man le trasta, Brego? Man cenich? [What troubles you, Brego? What did you see.

Aragorn:[ He comes beside her and touches Brego on her neck] Man le trasta Brego? Man cenich?

Eowyn: ''I heard of magic of Elves but I did not look for it in a ranger from the north. You speak as one of their own.[to Megan] ''And you look strange for an Elf. More exotic than they are.

Megan: ''I'm not just an Elf I'm also a Witch.

Aragorn: ''I was raised in Rivendell..For a time. turn this fellow free. he's seen enough of war.

[Aragorn turns to leave as he takes Megan by her arm as he retrieves her saddle for her and heads over to Stormy]

Aragorn: ''What you did was very good Megan the way you settle Brego but it was also reckless don't put yourself at risk Okay this war is about to get more Dangerous.

Megan: ''Aragorn I can take care of myself I have done it for a long time don't start sounding like Legolas.

Aragorn: ''He is right to Protect you and so am I you are more valuable to the Enemy then you know for your Magic has gotten stronger at every passing day. We will need you to be focus and ready for things to come.

Megan: ''I promise that I will protect myself.[She pats Aragorn on his arm] ''Don't worry so much it makes you look old. [She smiles at him as he pushes her playfully]

Aragorn: ''Alright off with you we need to Pack up so we can get going soon.

[ Megan nods as she turns to put her saddle on Stormy who has been bumping her head against her shoulder]

[Edoras Main Gate]

The Rohirrim begin to pour out of their city by the Hundreds, carrying what they can...a solid line of people stretches across the plains of Rohan Theoden, Aragorn, Legolas, Megan and Gimli ride at the forefront of the people leaving Edoras Theoden pauses atop the first rise to gaze back upon his city the Rohirrim walk single file out of their city, Following him, carrying only what they need.

[Saruman patiently listens to Wormtongue in Orthanc]

Wormtongue: ''Theoden will not stay at Edoras it's vulnerable. he knows this. he will expect an attack on the city. they will flee to Helm's Deep. the great fortress of Rohan.

[The Rohirrim make their towards the Mountains where Helm's Deep lies...some falter...some ride in carts...ever so slowly, they draw closer to their destination]

Wormtongue: ''It is a dangerous road to take through the Mountains it will be slow. they will have women and children with them.

[Saruman's eyebrows rise in response and a grin crosses his face. Opportunity! Saruman makes haste to an Orc commander withing the caverns]

Saruman: ''Send out your Warg-riders.

[The Orc commander sits above a pit...shadows of fierce creatures dance on the walls. alit by fire, growling impatiently. The Orc commander smiles and nods with Pleasure]

[ Nightfall on the Plains of Rohan]

[ Megan is setting up her bed roll where she has stopped Stormy next to her after the King told everyone to take rest and that they will leave at first light feeling so Restless she takes off her coat and lays it on the ground as a Pillow and sits down as Stormy lays down behind her]

Megan: ''I don't now what it is Stormy all I want is to sleep and I can't do that because I'm so restless. [She sighs as gets into a Medition position seeing if she can relax a little bit.]

[There were three men who has been watching Megan since they left Edoras with hunger and Lust as they see how Beautiful see is and Alone decides to make their move as they see her sitting alone one of the Men stops in front of her gazing with Lust at her seeing how Gorgues her body is]

Man: ''Your the Elf Witch I've been hearing so much about from the Villages.

[Megan opens her eyes to see three men leering at her she is confused]

Megan: ''I'm Megan what is it do you now about me.

Man2: ''That you came here with a Man. Elf and a Dwarf. tell me are you with anyone of those men by any chance.

Megan: ''They are friends we have traveled together for awhile to help Rohan with the up coming war.

Man3: ''You are a woman what is a woman going to do in this War. except to entertain Men like us.[He walks towards her and pulls her to her feet] ''I've been watching you since the moment you enter Edoras you're the one who broke my nose but I forgive you since Your beauty has me wanting you lady.

Megan:[She struggles in his arms] ''Get your hands off me Now.

Man3: [He pushes her down on the ground as he fumbles with his pants filled with growing Lust as her hair falls over her shoulder as she fell] ''You will please all of us tonight and you are going to wish you never met me.

[Megan lashes out her leg and kicks the man's legs from under him and steps on his Private area making him scream out in Pain]

Megan: ''Did you think because I'm a Girl I can't defend myself against unwanted advances Hello I kicked your butt remember.

Man2: ''Hey you dare hurt my friend but you will make him feel better Witch. [ Megan runs to her Bag and pulls out her staff with the end of her Staff she knocks the Man2 on his feet and he continues to come after her and with a swirl of her staff hits him in the nose he screams in pain and the third man yells as he tackles her to the ground but she flips him over and she comes on top of him and slams her Staff onto his stomach making him groan in pain.]

Megan: [She gasps for Breath as all three men are on the ground groaning in pain] ''Maybe next time you will think before you come after me again.

[The men slowly staggers to their feet and looks at her in wonder and horror as they turn and run for it as Megan smiles proudly as she turns to put away her staff when behind her stands Legolas with his Bow out pointing it at the direction that the Guys ran off to.]

Megan: ''Legolas where did you come from?

Legolas:[ He puts his arrow away and drops his bow on the ground] ''I heard noise over here and I knew you were over here so I came to help you. [He smiles a little at what he saw her do with the Staff] ''But turns out you didn't need my help after all.

Megan: ''Well you scared them off with your Bow so I guess you did do something. [She walks to her bag and drops her Staff on it as she sits down on her blanket]

Legolas:[He was standing at a Tree when he watches her settle down against Stormy] ''I've been wondering about you since we came to Edoras and there has been a distance between us as well. What are you hiding from me.

Megan:[Confused at his question] ''I'm not hiding anything Legolas I've just been feeling restless of late and No matter what I do I can't seemed to get to sleep.

Legolas: ''But why keep your distance from me what did I do wrong this time.

Megan: ''It's not you Legolas I promise it's me I really don't now what is wrong with me. I've around you all the time and what we feel for one another is wonderful but a little scary for I've never has any man cared about me before like you do.

Legolas: [He softens his gaze as he walks over to her and sits down beside her taking her hands in his] ''Neither have I the only women I had were Mistresses and all they ever wanted was my throne. Not once have any of them made my Heart Yearn like you do to me. I know we didn't meet each other on very good terms and ever since then I've hurt you because of what you made me feel Knowing you a witch made it easier for me to say that we can never be together.[ He kisses her hands as he settles beside her and lays her head on his chest] '' How about I sleep here with you so I can help you sleep.

[Megan She suddenly feels warmth come over her body as Legolas pulls her tighter to him and then pulling her Cloak over both of them as she falls asleep fast making him chuckle]

Legolas: ''Goodnight Little Megan. [He kisses her on her forehead then he too begins to fall asleep]

[ Plains Of Rohan Next Morning]

[Gimli rides atop a horse, led by Eowyn, among the throng of traveling Rohirrm Megan is walking beside her horse where the two Children Freda and Eothanin are walking beside her talking to her]

Gimli: ''It's true you don't see many Dwarf women. and in facr, they are so alike in voice and appearance, that they're often mistaken for Dwarf men.

[Eowyn smiles and looks back at Aragorn]

Aragorn:[Gestures and Whispers] It's the beards. [Eowyn smiles and shushes him]

Gimli: ''And this in turn has given rise to the belief that there are no Dwarf women and that Dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground...

[Eowyn laughs. Gimli joins her and continues]

Gimli: [Cont'd] Which is of course Ridiculous

[The horse suddenly gallops through the throng, throwing Gimli to the dirt...Eowyn rushes forward to Gimli who struggles to get up like a turtle on its back.]

Gimli: ''It's all right. nobody panic. that was deliberate. it was deliberate. [Eowyn helps Gimli to his feet]

[Theoden and Aragorn riding side by side, laugh at the sight...Theoden glances at Aragorn.]

Theoden: ''I haven't seen my niece smile for a long time. she was a girl when they brought her father back dead, cut down by Orcs. she watched her mother succumb to grief.

Aragorn's expression turns dark and mournful...he looks to Ewoyn as she laughs and looks at him as she brushes Gimli off]

Theoden: ''Then she was left alone. to tend her King in growing fear. doomed to wait upon an old man who should have loved her as a Father.

[ Megan is sitting down on the ground where the Rohirrim has made their camp for the night as she eats on the bread and fruit that she still had in her bag from Lothlorien as the two children from eariler came running over to her]

Freda: ''Ah Lady Megan we were wondering if you can tell us more stories tonight.

Megan: ''Are you sure I've already told you three so far.

Eothanin: ''They were all so good to hear and the one about the Hobbit who joined the Dwarves, you and Gandalf to the Lonely mountain to defeat a dragon I love that story.

Freda: ''And the story about a Mermaid Princess who fell in love with a Human Prince and she wanted to be with him so much that she gave up her Mermaid tail and voice for him. It was so good.

Megan: ''Well I could tell you one more okay.

Eothanin: ''Two more please,

Megan: ''Alright two it is then so here goes. Once upon a time there was vast desert Kingdom called arabia where a Young man named Aladdin who was just an ordinary boy a street rat they called him One day he and his faithful Monkey friend named Abu met a Princess disguised as a Street urchin she went to help a poor kid get a apple but she didn't now that stealing was bad so the owner of the Apple stand tried to punish her by trying to cut her hands off but before he did Aladdin saved her life and after that the Palace guards were after Aladdin for the adviser of the Sultan who wanted to take the Sultan's throne for himself but he needed the Street rats help to find the Cave of wonders which contained inside all kinds of Treasure but Aladdin wasn't supposed to touch any of them until he brings back the Golden Lamp.

Freda: [She was so excited about this story] ''Golden lamp what's that?

Megan: ''this lamp looks like an old tea kettle but it was made of pure gold and inside lies a Magical Genie who ever rubs the lamb three times the Genie will grant that person three wishes. but there are rules into making those wishes. a Genie can't be wished to kill anyone. or bring people back from the dead and you can't wish for more wishes.

Eothanin: ''So did Aladdin find the Lamp.

Megan: ''He did and when he fought his way back to the survice of the cave he met a Magical flying carpet who helped him reach it but the Villian Jafar tried to kill Aladdin after taking the lamp but Abu Aladdin's friend saved him and stolen the Lamb back for Aladdin. and was after that Aladdin rubbed the Lamp himself and got three wishes.

Freda: ''Wow what did he wish for? [She begins taking some bread and eating it while Megan was cutting the apples for them]

Megan: ''His first wish was to be a Prince so he can win the hand of the Fair Princess Jasmine remember she was the disguised Princess in the Marketplace. he managed to get her to fall in love with him but he felt guilty that he is lying to her for who he really is. but Jafer knowing his true self took the Lamp from Aladdin and made his first wish from the Genie to become a Sultan and second wish to become sorcerer and his last wish was a Trick from Aladdin he wished to be a Genie but there is a price for being a Genie. you must serve as a slave to the lamp until someone releases him and makes three wishes. one wish you have to release him from that servitude and that is what Aladdin did to Genie he made his last wish for the Genie to be free and guess what Aladdin still won the Princess Jasmines hand in Marriage and they lived happily ever after.

Freda: [she was beginning to fall asleep when the story was over] ''That was a great story. [She gets up as well as Eothanin they turn to hug her] ''Thank you for entertaining us.

Megan: ''Your very welcome. [She watches them walk back to their Camp site as she turns back to hers to lie down her head on her pillow wondering where Legolas is as she searches for him but not seeing him lays her head down to sleep]


	13. Warg Attack

**Warg Attack**

[Plains Of Rohan]

Megan is walking with Stormy beside Aragorn and Eowyn on there way to Helm's Deep]

Eowyn: ''Where is she?

[Eowyn looks at him nervously.]

Eowyn: ''The woman who gave you that jewel.

[Aragorn says nothing and continues walking]

Megan: ''there is a Friend of mine in Riverdell named Arwen who is an Elf and she loves Aragorn and he loves her but it's difficult [She looks at Aragorn who nods at Eowyn] ''Because she is Elf kind and he's Human its kinda a hard subject to talk about.

Eowyn: ''My lord?

[Aragorn looks at Eowyn to give up his story]

Aragorn: [pained] She is sailing to the undying lands with all that is left of her kin.

Eowyn turns quickly away from him, digesting this. Gamling and Hama ride through the crowds to scout ahead. they ride the ridge, distracting Legolas, who is watching the Horizon as they pass. they reach a tall formation of rocks...their horses become uneasy.

Gamling: ''What is it? Hama?

Hama: ''I'm not sure.

High atop the rocks, a Orc Warg Rider watches them...suddenly, the Warg Rider charges down the Rock face and attacks Hama! Hama is knocked from his steed to the ground. He rolls over as the Warg bears down upon him. Aragorn, Megan and Eowyn look up to hear Hama's cries...Gamling draws his sword.

Gamling:[Yelling] ''Wargs!

The Warg throws Hama away, and turns to Gamling. the two warriors clash...Legolas leaps from his lookout point and fires an arrow, felling the Warg, and throwing his rider to the ground. Aragorn runs atop the ridge...Legolas bears down on the Orc and slices his throat.]

Legolas:[Yelling] ''A Scout!

[Aragorn runs back down the hill to Theoden, who rides towards him]

Theoden: ''What is it? What do you see?

Aragorn: ''Warg! we are under attack.

[ The crowd is instantly reduced to a blind panic...the people scream and turn back to Edoras. Aragorn makes his way through the crowd to Ewoyn, Megan and his horse...Theoden turns back to the troops as Megan mounts her Horse and rides up the hill where she see's Legolas]

Legolas:[He sees her] ''Megan please there is no need for you to fight. Go with the others to Helm's Deep.

Megan: ''I will continue to Fight until I can't fight no more Legolas Don't waste your breath stopping me.

Legolas:[He glares at her as he yanks her in his arms] ''That I won't allow is your death Fight so be it but you better protect yourself.

Megan: [She looks up at him swallow at his furious expression as he kisses her on the mouth hard] ''Legolas come on we can talk about this later.

Theoden: ''All riders to the head of the Column!

Gimli tries to mount Arod.

Gimli: ''Come on. get me up here. I'm a rider! [With some help, Gimli succeds] Come on!

[He spurs the horse onward and almost falls off Legolas runs across the plain to the top of another ridge, overlooking a vast plain...over the next hill come a large number of Warg Riders, barking and kicking up dust as they ride. Theoden rides to Eowyn, mounting her horse.]

Theoden: ''You must lead the people to Helm's Deep,and make haste.

Eowyn: ''I can fight!

Theoden: ''No!

Eowyn holds Theoden's gaze for a moment.

Theoden: ''You must do this...for me.

Reluctantly, Eowyn agrees...Theoden turns his horse to the Battle.

Theoden: ''Follow me!

Theoden charges forward...the warriors follow...Aragorn spurs Brego on ward as he mounts...Arod, Gimli on his back walks backward.

Gimli: ''Forward. I mean, charge forward.

Eowyn leads the people away from the battle.

Eowyn: ''Head for the lower ground!

Gimli finally succeeds in moving Arod forward...he holds on unsteadily as the Horse gallops.]

Gimli: ''That's it! go on!

Eowyn manages to get everone moving in the same direction...she continues to rally them to her.

Eowyn: ''Stay together!

The Rohirrim Horseman ride together under their standard up the hill to confront the Warg Riders

Aragorn turns around for a final glance to Eowyn and the Villagers...Eowyn turns for a final glance to Aragorn and the Horsemen...their eyes lock for a moment before Aragorn turns and heads for the battle The horsemen ride up the hill into battle...Atop the ridge, Legolas fires arrows into the ranks of the Warg Riders hitting his mark each time...The Rohirrm Ride over the hill...Legolas turns and joins Gimli on Arod.]

[Megan takes out her sword as the two Armies ride towards each others...Theoden and the Warg Riders commander give their armies the signal...the two Armies clash on the field of battle...Riders are knocked from their mounts...spears, arrows, teeth and swords make contact. One Warg rider came charging at Megan and just as when he reaches her she flips high in the air off her horse and lands on the ground gracefully as she and the Orc Battle. Stabbing the Warg in the Face killing it instantly and then kills the Orc Gimli falls from Arod...he stands, as she runs over to him facing off against a hungry Warg...Gimli readies himself.

Gimli: ''Bring your pretty face to my axe!

[The Warg charges...Gimli prepares to make contact. Suddenly, Legolas rides by and kills the Warg with a well placed arrow!

Gimli:[Outraged] That one counts as mine.

A Warb attacks Gimli from behind...he kills the creature with his axe, but it falls, Gimli is pinned under it.

Megan: ''Gimli. [She runs over to Gimil who is pinned under the Warg and moves it off him with her Mind power throwing it away from him then she gives him her hand] ''On your feet Master Gimli you still have battles to fight.

Gimli: ''Ah thanks for your help Lass.

More Wargs come at them as they stood back to back killing them the battle rages on...Aragorn and Theoden deftly dispatch Orcs with their swords...an Archer fires arrow after arrow at the attackers before a Warg mauls him...Riders are knocked from their Mounts. Gimli is fighing beside Megan when a Warg rider shoots his arrow at him but he was pushed away by Megan who took the arrow into her shoulder crying out]

Gimli: ''Lass why did you do that?

Megan: ''Ah what are friends for if I just stand by to let you get killed. [Gimli takes the arrow and snaps it at the arrow head and then pulls the arrow out Making her scream in agony] ''Ah...ah I barely felt a thing. Ha.

A Warg takes Aragorn off guard and knocks him from Hasufel. one of the riders, Sharku charges Aragorn and attempts to take him out... Aragorn grabs the Orc's arm and pulls himself to the back of the Warg, behind Sharku! they charge across te plains...Sharku butts Aragorn off the Warg, but Aragon holds on to the Wargs course hair...Dragged across teh field Megan seeing this has leaped on Stormy to help Aragorn as she rides beside the Orc fighting him with her sword as Aragorn hangs on for dear life Aragorn draws his dagger and stabs Sharku..the two grasp at each other...Aragorn throws Sharku from the Warg, but Aragorn is unable to let go...

Megan:[Riding beside the Warg] ''Aragorn. take my hand Hurry.

Aragorn:[He tries to reach but was unable to because his wrist was stuck Megan jumps off Stormy and lands on the back of the Warg and cuts the Strip around Aragorn's hand and takes his hand holding on but The Warg charges over the Edge of the cliff...Aragorn falls with Megan and the warg Megan hanging on to the side of the Landing desperately as she cries out that Aragorn was swept off in the River she climbs back up]

Megan: '[Shock on her face as she runs back to the Cliff] ''Aragorn...

Gimli axes a fallen Warg. he looks about...all over the plains the Warg riders are retreating still removed from this life by Rohirrim Horsemen Legolas walks across the field, looking about suddenly.

Legolas: ''Aragorn, Megan

Gimli seems to notice Megan and Aragorn missing as well...he looks about, worried.

Gimli: ''Aragorn, Megan

Theoden also looks around amongst the men near him...Legolas and Giml approach the Drop off where they see Megan down on her knees crying they look around...Legolas up to an Orc, who is laughing rasply...it is Sharku...Legolas and Gimli approach him..Gimli holds his axe threateningly over Sharku's head.

Gimli: ''Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing.

Sharku: ''He's...dead [Sharku Laughs] Took a little tumble off the Cliff the girl tried to save him but was too late.

Theoden turns to the cliff..Legolas bends down and grabs Sharku by the shirt.

Legolas: ''You lie.

Sharku chortles and dies with a smile...Legolas roughly releases him...something in the Orc's hand catches his eye...he take the item Legolas holds the Evanstar Pendant...his expression changes to worry He quickly joins Theoden at the drop off with Gimli and Megan Down the sheer cliff to the rushing water below, there is no sign of either the Warg or Aragorn... Legolas and Gimli desperately scan the ravine for Aragorn. Gamling runs up behind Theoden. Theoden turns to him.]

Theoden: ''Get the wounded on horses, the Wolves of Isengard will return, Leave the dead.

Gamling acknowledges and runs back to the ranks Legolas looks at Theoden with an Expression of Perplexed anger...Theoden puts a comforting hand on Legolas shoulder

Theoden: ''Come

Theoden leaves Legolas, Megan and Gimli staring at the river...Legolas looks at the Evanstar, not wanting to believe the truth He then looks at Megan who has been staring down in the Water so sad but he was just too angry at her to offer her a shoulder.

Legolas:[He stares down at the River in a cold anger stare trying not to cry] ''What happened Megan the Orc said that you tried to help Aragorn.

Megan: [She looks over at him brushing a tear away] ''Aragorn was struggling on the back of the Warg fighting with the Orc but the Orc kicked him where his wrist got caught in the Belt of the Warg and he had difficult time getting loose so I rode up beside him got on and cut him loose but by the time I did the Warg had already went over and so did the Warg and Aragorn I barely held on. I did try to save him but I was too late.

Legolas: ''at least you tried to help him and that is better than nothing. [He pulls her into his arms hugging her tight as he releases tears] ''I must ask you to go and see if you can find him for us while Gimli and the rest of us make sure that the people get to Helm's deep safely.

Megan: ''I'll try my best to look for him I won't be long

[ River]

Megan crying on top of Stormy after Aragorn fell in the river she keeps riding as she wraps her face of the tears still looking at the River not finding Aragorn anywhere until she see's something Dark laying on the bank and a Horse standing over him recognizing Brego and Aragorn she makes a gasp and rushes over to him and dismounts off of Stormy going over to check Aragorn's pulse finding it was there she sees all his wounds and closes her eyes as she heals Aragorn of his wounds. He takes a deep breath as he wakes up to see Megan's face and that of Brego]

Aragorn: ''Brego, Megan.

[Megan She helps Aragorn onto his feet as Brego drops to his knees...Aragorn takes hold of Brego's mane and pulls himself onto Brego's back...Once Aragorn is safely aboard. Brego stands and carries him away as Megan rushes onto her horse and follows him]

[ Aragorn and Megan rides together as he stops on a ridge overlooking the Plains Megan gasp as they see what was marching their way Still far off in the distance, the massive Uruk-hai army marches in files towards Helm's Deep. The Black lines of troops stretches beyond eyesight Aragorn and Megan speechless and scared pull their horse back and gallops as fast as they can handle to Helm's Deep.

[Helm's Deep Overlook]

Aragorn, Megan, Stormy and Brego reach the hillock overlooking the wide Plains before Helm's Deep, nestled in the Mountain. Aragorn smiles at Megan then at Brego.]

Aragorn: ''Well done Brego, and Megan my friends.

Megan:[She looks at him sadly] ''Your welcome Aragorn you were not meant to die yet there are still things you have yet to do.

[Aragorn notices the deep sadness in Megan as she rides down the hill towards Helm's Deep as he follows her gallopping up the walk into Helm's Deep]

[Helm's Deep Courtyard]

[Megan and Aragorn rides past the people...they are amazed to see him alive...a soldier takes charge of Brego and Stormy...Aragorn dismounts...Gimli fights his way through the crowd.]

Gimli: ''Where is he? Where is he? Get out of the way! I'm going to kill him!

[Gimli looks upon Aragorn in amazement then Hugs Megan as she comes up beside him]

Gimli: ''You are the luckiest, the canniest and the most reckless man I ever knew Thank you Lass for bringing him back to us. Bless you both.

Gimli embraces Aragorn. Aragorn accepts his friends affection.

Aragorn: ''Gimli, where is the King?

[Gimli nods to the hall as he follows Megan and Aragorn up the stairs leading to the hall as they walk through the people. Aragorn meets Legolas who blocks his path. Megan seeing him stays behind Aragorn looking at them Legolas looks at him amused.]

Legolas: [In Elvish] Le ab-dollen. [You're late.]

They smile, Legolas gives Aragorn a Once over and frowns.

Legolas: ''You look terrible.

Aragorn: [Laughs] ''It's because of our Dear Megan is the reason for my being here without her help saving me from the Warg and then coming to find me and healing me I Would be dead now.

Legolas;[He closes his eyes as he turns to look at Megan with Love] ''We are terribly grateful for her being on our side.

[They follow Aragorn into the Hall]

[Theoden, taking in Aragorn and Megan's story]

Theoden: ''A Great host, you say?

Aragorn: ''All Isengard is emptied.

Theoden: ''How many?

Megan: ''Ten thousand strong at least.

[Theoden turns to Megan, incredulous]

Theoden:[in Disbelif] ''Ten thousand?

Aragorn: ''It is an army bred for a single purpose...to destroy the world of men.

[Theoden attempts to fathom Aragorn's bombshell he shows real fear Aragorn grimly completes the bad news]

Aragorn: ''They will be here by nightfall.

]Theoden turns away slowly, considering, finally he walks resolutely from the hall]

Theoden: ''Let them come!

Theoden and Gamling walk down the stairs followed by Aragorn, Megan, Legolas and Gimli.]

Theoden: ''I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms to be ready for battle by nightfall.

He dismisses Gamling. he, Aragorn, Megan, Legolas, and Gimli continue on to stand just outside the main gate]

Theoden stands outside the gate on the stone pathway leading into Helm's Deep. He addresses his plan.

Theoden: ''We will cover the causeway and the gate from above. No army has ever breached the deeping wall or set foot inside the Hornburg!

Gimli: ''This is no rabble of mindless Orcs. these are Uruk-hai their armor is thick and their shields broad.

Theoden: ''I have fought many wars, Master Dwarf. I know how to defend my own keep.

[Theoden walks back into the Keep Aragorn and Legolas walks past Gimli as Megan pats him on the back]

Megan: ''He is trying to stop himself from being afraid and to keep his men from being afraid just by making plans on how to make this place stronger against this army.

[Gimli nods at her as they both follow after the others Theoden leads them across the battlements of Helm's Deep, overlooking the expansive plains.]

Theoden: ''They will break upon this fortress like water on rock. Saruman's Hordes will pillage and burn We've seen it before. crops can be resown; homes rebuilt. within these walls, we will outlast them.

Aragorn: ''They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops and villagers they come to destroy its people...down to the last child.

Theoden turns quickly to Aragorn and draws him close.]

Theoden: ''What would you have me do? Look at my men. their courage hangs by a thread. [Aragorn looks away ashamed] If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance. [Theoden turns back Aragorn drawing close again]

Aragorn: ''send out riders my lord you must call for aid.

Theoden turns back to Aragorn, drawing close again.

Theoden: ''And who will come? Elves? Dwarves? we are not so lucky in our friends as you. the old Alliances are dead.

Aragorn: ''Gondor will answer.

Theoden: ''Gondor? Where was Gondor when the westfold fell? where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us? where was Gon...?[Theoden recollects himself]

Megan: ''My Lord the reason Gondor will not help is because they are being attacked as we speak. While Saruman is striking at us here. Sauron is attacking Gondor. all this is just deversions so that Gondor can attack there as well. so we are not the only ones dealing with war.

Theoden:[He looks over at her feeling the truth of her words as he recollects himself again he looks into Aragorn's eyes] No, My Lord Aragorn...we are alone.

[Theoden turns away again...Aragorn looks after him, nodding...Theoden walks up the steps to the hall, followed closely by Gambling.

Theoden: ''Get the women and children into the caves.

Gamling: ''We need more time to lay provisions-

Theoden: ''There is no time. War is upon us.


	14. Battle Of Helm's Deep

**Battle Of Helm's Deep**

[ Helm's Deep Stables]

Megan is in the stables brushing down Stormy as she hears people getting ready for the Coming battle she sighs as she leans her head against Stormy's neck she feels arms come around her waist as she lays her head back against his chest Legolas turns her around to face him]

Legolas: ''I knew I'd find you in here always hiding from me.

Megan: [She blushes as Legolas kisses her on the Lips with hunger as she steps back] ''I'm not actually hiding from you. [He nips her on the ear at her lie making her gasp and slap his shoulder] ''Stop that.

Legolas: [He pulls back from her to look her stright in the eye] ''You are still shy even after I told you my feelings for you.

Megan: ''I can't help it I've never been with a Man before and you are a Prince that I'd never thought would Love me.

Legolas: ''Oh I never thought I would either but you blew into my life and just changed my mind about you.[ He leans into her neck making little kisses across her shoulder] ''After this war and we are still alive I would like to show you How Much I love you.

Megan:[She gasps as he pulls away to look at her in such love and Hunger for her that makes her shiver] ''I don't now about that it's too fast and there is the War against Sauron who knows how long that will last and you could turn around and regret us once it happens.

Legolas:[He tightens his grip on her] ''Never Megan Don't you know that I'm not like that Not anymore.

Megan: ''Let's just get over this Battle first and then see what happens Legolas Please.

Legolas:[He steps back anger on his face which startles her] ''Why do I have to wait for you to give yourself to me when all I have to do is take you. I know you want me as much as I want you.

Megan:[Confused at his anger] ''I'm sorry Legolas that I'm not experinced at this like you are but I'm not like those girls who are so quick to fall into bed with you or any other guy I respect myself more to wait when the right time comes along and I do want you I'm just not ready yet to go that next step please try to understand.

Legolas:[Frustrated with Megan] ''Or if there'll be a next time for I won't wait for ever.

Megan: ''Are you saying you would find someone else. [Shock on her face when he said that]

Legolas: ''Maybe I will. who knows there will tons of women who would be so happy to please me.

[Megan slaps him hurt about what he said]

Megan:[She gasps in shock at what she done and walks to Legolas to take his hand] ''I'm so sorry Legolas I don't now what came over me. Forgive me.

[Legolas He Yanks his hand out of her grasp and walks away from her Megan filled with Guilt as she runs after Him to stand in front of him]

Megan: ''Legolas please forgive me I didn't mean to hit you. I was just upset about what you said [He walks around her as she continues to walk behind him] ''Please Legolas I'm really sorry.

[ He keeps walking ignoring her Megan stops and watches with Hurt and Guilt in her eyes as she turns to walk back into the Stables falling down on the Hay in front of Stormy sobbing her eyes]

[Helm's Deep Courtyard]

In a mass organized movement, the People gather their belongings and trudge together into hiding. Soldiers assist the elderly and infirm in getting themselves into the caves. Aragorn works his way through the throng and explains the plan to Legolas.

Aragorn: ''We'll place the reserves along the wall. they can support the archers from above the gate.

Legolas: ''Aragorn, you must rest. you're no use to us half alive.

Aragorn pays Legolas no mind. a Voice breaks across the throngs Aragorn looks in its direction.

Eowyn: ''Aragorn! Aragorn!

Eowyn runs through the crowds towards him she looks at him angrily.

Eowyn: I'm to be sent with the women into the caves.

Aragorn: ''That is an honorable charge.

Eowyn: ''To mind the children, to find food and bedding with the men return. what renown is there in that? [Aragorn grasps her hands]

Aragorn: ''My lady a time may come for valor without renown. Who then will your people look to in the last defense?

Eowyn: ''Let me stand at your side.

Aragorn: ''It's not in my power to command it. [Aragorn turns away from her. she looks after him unmoved he turns.]

Eowyn: ''You do not command the others to stay! they fight beside you because they would not be parted from you.[desperatlely] Because they love you!

Aragorn stands before her. looking at her silently. she averts her gaze,

Eowyn: ''I'm sorry.

[ The Armory]

Megan is standing with Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli as the Armory was filled with men and boys in need of weapons Aragorn examines one of the swords. He tosses it away, discouraged.

Aragorn: ''Farmer, farriers, stable boys. These are no soldiers.

Gimli: ''Most have seen too many winters.

Legolas: ''Or too few.

Aragorn nods, miserably the new soldiers continue to prepares.

Legolas: ''Look at them. they're frightend. I can see it in their eyes.

Everyone around them turns to look at Legolas. he turns away angrily Megan is shocked that Legolas of all people is talking this way.

Legolas:[Elvish] Boe a hun...neled herain...dan caer menig [And they should be...Three hundred...against ten thousand!

Aragorn looks at Legolas with as much confidence as he can muster.

Aragorn: [Elvish] Si beriathar hyn, amar na ned Edoras. [They have more hope of defending themselves here than Edoras.

Legolas: ''Aragorn, men i ndagor hyn u...ortheri natha daged aen. [Aragorn we are warriors they cannot win this fight they are all going to die.

Aragorn: ''Than I shall die as one of them

Their gaze locks for a moment...Aragorn breaks and walks away. Legolas makes to follow him...Gimli puts a hand on his arm.

Gimli: ''Let him go Lad. Let him be.

[Megan walks up to Legolas and puts her hand on his shoulder]

Megan: ''Legolas the last thing we need to be doing is get angry at one another. the Battle will come if we like it or not there is nothing we can do about it except to Fight it is what Gandalf would have wanted. He rides now to find help it will take him days to reach us but if we hold on to hope until he gets here We will be alright.

Legolas: [He turns around to face her seeing the Wisdom and truth in her eyes] ''I'm just so afraid for all of us. How can we defeat 10,000 Uruki-hai it's impossible.

Megan: ''Yes it's impossible but all we can do now is stick together and Hope it will go the way we need it to go.[She makes to step closer and put her arms around him] ''I'm so sorry for hitting you earlier Legolas I've never hit anyone that I care about and it hurt me and scared me when you said you wouldn't Love me forever. [She steps back away from him] ''I'm sorry.

Legolas:[He puts a hand on her cheek and leans down to Kiss her on the lips. than puts his head on her forehead] ''My Love there is nothing to forgive it is I who should apologize for hurting you with my careless words. You are worth the wait for us to be together. [He kisses her with passion then whispers against her lips] I will woo you until I can make it possible for us to Marry and I can have you I love you Megan.

Megan:[Tears in her eyes] ''Ha I love you too Legolas. Now you must go and find Aragorn say your sorry and let's find away to win this war.

[Legolas nods at her gives her another kiss then leaves to do just what she said]

[Helm's Deep Battlements]

Soldiers move to and fro preparing Helm's Deep for the imminent attack Aragorn sits on the steps on the hall, pondering the inevitable. he glances across the steps a boy stands at the edge of the steps, nervously holding a sword. he looks at Aragorn briefly and averts his gaze.

Aragorn: ''Give me your sword.

The boy whips around, looking at Aragorn, slowly, he walks over to Aragorn and hands over his sword. Aragorn takes it.

Aragorn: ''What is your name?

Haleth: ''Haleth, son of Hama, my lord.

Aragorn reacts to the name.

Haleth: ''The men are saying that we will not live out the night. they say that it is hopeless...

Aragorn stands and eyeballs the sword. he gives it a few swings and holds it before him he looks at Haleth.

Aragorn: ''This is a good sword.

Aragorn hands the sword back to Haleth who takes it gingerly

Aragorn: ''Haleth, son of Hama...[Aragorn leans down to him] there is always hope

[Armory Helm's Deep]

Aragorn quickly dons his chain mail. leather vest, and Elven Dagger, Someone hands Aragorn his sword...Aragorn looks up...Legolas stands before Aragorn, Aragorn's sword in hand. Aragorn takes it and nods in thanks.

Legolas: ''We have trusted you this far. you have not led us astray. forgive me. I was wrong to despair.

Aragorn shakes his head.

Aragorn: [Elvish] u-moe edhored Legolas. [There is nothing to forgive, Legolas

they smile at each other, their friendship renewed. Gimli wrestles with a shirt of chain mail.

Gimli: ''We had time, I'd get this adjusted.

He gets the shirt on, and drops the bundle to the floor. it lands in a heep. Aragorn and Legolas smile...Gimli is unphased.

Gimli: ''It's a little tight across the chest.

[Megan came around the corner dressed in her Armor that she got from Lady Galadriel. she is all in battle armor. on her back is her Bow and arrows, Her sword at her side and the Staff in her hand as she entered the room to that the boys are ready]

Aragorn: ''Ah you are finally wearing the battle armor that Lady Galadriel gave you good.

Legolas: ''You are A True Warrior Little Megan. [He looks at her with Pride as he sees all of her is protected]

Gimli:[He is still struggling with the chain mail but Megan takes her sword and cuts pieces in areas he is going to need the Chain mail at] ''Thanks Little Megan.

[A Horn sounds from outside.]

Legolas: ''That is no Orc horn

Legolas and Aragorn run out of the Armory followed by Megan

[Helm's Deep Battlements]

The guards look over the edge of the Battlements.

Guard1: ''Send for the king [Guard2 nods and runs off] Open the Gate.

the order passes down the hall an army of Lothlorien Elven Archers march up the causeway into the hornburg...the Soldiers look upon them in wonder and excitment...Theoden walks down the steps of the hall. his mouth drops open in surprise. Haldir leads Elves to Theoden. he bows with respect]

Theoden: ''How is this possible?

Haldir: ''I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. an alliance once existed between Elves and Men. long ago we fought and died together.

[Aragorn, Legolas, Megan and Gimli appear at the head of the stairs. Haldir looks up to them and smiles.]

Haldir: ''We come to honor that allegiance.

[Aragorn. Megan, Legolas and Gimli descend the steps to greet Haldir]

Aragorn:[Elvish] Mae govannen Haldir. [Welcome Haldir]

Haldir extends his hand in the traditional Elvish welcome. Aragorn begins to but then grabs Haldir in a huge embrace. Haldir is momentarily stunned, but hugs back lightly.

Aragorn: ''You are most welcome.

Legolas and Haldir clasp each other on the shoulder in greeting the Army of Elves performs a left face and stands before Theoden for his review. Haldir bows before him.

Haldir: ''We are proud to fight alongside men once more.

[Helm's Deep Battlements]

The men and Elves stand ready and watchful on the Battlements of Helm's Deep. Every inch of space overlooking the sides of the wall is covered. Across the plains before Helm's Deep, an Enormous army lit by torches, approaches the heavily manned Battlements. Legolas watches before a Complement of Archers. The top of a helmet is just visible over the edge of the wall.

Gimli: ''You could have picked a better spot.

Legolas smirks. Aragorn and Megan approaches and stands beside them.

Gimli: ''Well Lad, whatever luck you live by let's hope it lasts the night.

Lightning flashes...thunder rolls... as the lightening illuminates the night. it reveal the sheer size of the sea of approaching Uruk-Hai Legolas eyes grow wide at the very sight.

Legolas: ''Your friends are with you Aragorn.

Gimli: ''Let's hope they last the night.

[Megan stands beside Legolas as Aragorn pats her on the shoulder]

Aragorn: ''Stay here with Legolas and Gimli we need all the Archers and fighters we can get.

Megan: ''Okay. we will take care of each other don't worry.

[The steady approach of the Uruki-hai grows louder. Theoden stands ready with his men. Lightning peels across the sky accompanied by more Thunder. Theoden looks up as it begins to rain. The men on the Battlements are unmoved by the sudden downpour the sea of spear grows ever closer...an Orc Commander stands atop of a rock. urging the sea of Uruki-hai onward. the Uruki-hai move ever closer to the wall of Helm's Deep. Aragorn moves through the ranks of the Elven Archers]

Aragorn:[Elvish] A Eruchin, u-dano i faelas a hyn...an uben tanatha le faelas! [Show them no mercy...for you shall receive none!

[The Uruk-hai commander roars at his troops. they stop their march. the two armies stand still opposite each other...each waiting for the other. Aragorn moves to the edge of the Battlement. The Uruk-hai stand impatiently, waiting for their orders. Gimli jumps and strains to see]

Gimli: ''What's happening out there?

Legolas: ''Shall I describe it to you? [He looks at Gimli with a grin] Or would you like me to find you a box?

Giml Laughs

The Uruk-hai commander roars. the Entire Uruki-hai Army begins pounds their spears on the ground. the Men and Elves draw their swords and ready their arrows. Aldor an old man standing with his bow, loses his...the arrow sails to the front line of Uruki-hai and hits it's mark

Aragorn:[Elvish] Dartho! [Hold]

The Uruk-hai groans and collapses to the ground dead...the Commander roars and thrusts his sword forward...the Uruki-hai roar in response and running towards the Battlements Theoden regards the scene grimly]

Theoden: ''So it begins.

The front line of Uruki-Hai rush toward the wall Aragorn shouts orders to the Archers.

Aragorn: [In Elvish] Tangado halad! [Prepare to Fire!]

As one, the Archers nock their Arrows. and Stand ready

Megan speaks to Haldir

Megan{Elvish] Faeg i varv din na lanc...a nu ranc. [Their armor is weak at the neck and underneath the arms]

Aragorn brings his arm down.

Aragorn:[Elvish] Leithio i philinn! [Release Arrows!]

The Archers release their arrows and they find their marks with every Uruki that falls others replace him. Megan releases three arrows on her bow and she hits three Uruki-hai

Gimli:[Yells] Did they hit anything?

Theoden calmly speak to Gamling.

Theoden: ''Give them a volley.

Gamling: ''Fire!

The order is passed to the men and the arrows fly many more Uruki-hai are felled but the advance continues Gimli impatiently awaits his own opportuntiy to participate, Jumping at the Battlements, wishing he could see.

Gimli: ''Send them to me! come on!

The Uruki-hai continue advancing on Helm's Deep. Volley after Volley of arrows are launched into the Fray felling the front line over and over, but the advance cannot be halted... Uruki-hai launch arrows from Crossbows into the Alliance...Elves and men fall to their doom among the approaching throng...The Uruki-Hai produce ladders and mount them against the wall]

Aragorn: [Elvish] Pendraid! Ladders!

Gimli: [Jumps with glee] Good!

Ladders with Uruki-hai riders are raised against the wall.

Aragorn: ''Swords! Swords!

The Elves draw their swords and prepare for close combat. the first Uruki-hai comes over the wall and Gimli is the first to make contact. the Uruk-hai begin pouring over the wall...the men and Elves battle against them.

Gimli and Legolas take stock of each other.

Gimli:[Holding two fingers up] ''Legolas! two already!

Legolas: ''I'm on seventeen!

Gimli: ''I'll have no pointy ear outscoring me.

Gimli quickly turns and fell another Uruki-hai climbing over the wall. Legolas fires more arrows at the invaders.

Legolas: [To Gimli] Nineteen!

The battle rages on...more and more siege ladders are raised against Helm's Deep...More and more Uruk-hai flood in.

Aragorn and Megan were fighting back to back as Uruk-hai comes over the wall with their ladders Aragorn turns around towards Megan

Aragorn: ''Megan we need your speed and Fire to take out these Ladders can you do it.

Megan: ''Yes I can do it. [ She takes her staff and plants it on the wall then using a Fire Barrier she blasts some of the Ladders off the wall and some Uruk-hai went with them she runs on the wall kicking ladders as they come up then She forms a Huge fire Ball in her hand and it flows above her head some of the Uruk-hai afraid begins to climb back down as the Fire ball gets bigger she throws it at the approaching army and turns some of the Uruk-hai to ashes. The Men of Rohan were cheering Fire Princess as she destroy's half of the Army she jumps down to help Aragorn with his fight.]

Aragorn: ''Great work Megan keep it up.

The massive Uruk-hai Army continues advancing toward the Helm's Deep Battlements. a large team of Uruk-hai shield themselves like a turtle and make their way up the causeway to the main gate. Arrows bounce off the shields Aragorn notices the Peril on the causeway. he runs through the Archers shouting orders.

Aragorn:[In Elvish] Na fennas! [Causeway]

The Elvish Archers turn and fire at the Uruk-hai on the Causeway. the Uruk-hai on the sides of the turtly formation fall but the turtle keeps advancing Theoden observes the battle.

Theoden: ''Is this is? is this all you can conjure, Saruman?

Two Uruk-hai carry a spiked ball towards the sluice gate of Helm's Deep...they place it within...two more follow and place a second spiked ball within...the Uruk-hai make a clear path for another Uruk-hai, armed with a sparkling torch, to make a clear run for the Sluice Gate, Aragorn sees the approaching Uruk-hai. he yells to Legolas.

Aragorn:[Elvish] Togo hon dad Legolas! [Bring him down, Legolas!

Legolas fires several arrows at the Uruk-hai, but he continues to run. Aragorn desperately points to the Berserker.

Aragorn:[Elvish] Dago hon! Dago hon! [Kill him! Kill him!]

The Uruk reaches the spiked balls, A Massive explosion destroys an Entire section of the wall throwing men and Uruks in its wake. The turns to the Explosion, for the first time feeling fear of the battle. Megan, and Gimli are all thrown to the ground from the explosion, Massive chunks of the wall come down and flatten portions of the Uruk-hai Army. Water flows out of the breach. Uruk-hai flow in. Theoden turns from the Explosion to the turtle on the Causeway. The turtle, Uruks still falling from the sides has slowly made it's way to the gate. the front shields of the turtle peel back to reveal a battering ram buried within.

Theoden: Brace the gate

[Helm's Deep Main Gate]

Men force themselves against the Gate, trying to hold it. the Uruk-hai pound the ram into the Gate the force of the hit throws the men back away from the gate they quickly recover. above the gate soldiers throw down stones and spears in an attempt to disrubt the Ram

[Helm's Deep Battlements]

The Uruk-hai rush threw the destroyed section of the deeping Wall Megan slowly comes to her feet...Gimli still atop the wall. see Megan's peril.

Gimli: ''Megan!

Gimli jumps off the wall and lands in the sea of Uruk-hai, he fights them off, but is soon overpowered.

Megan: ''Gimli!

Aragorn: ''Megan let's move we must fight.

Aragorn commends the Elves behind him. as he nods to Megan to get ready to shoot her arrows.

Aragorn:[Elvish] Hado i philinn! [Hurl the arrows]

Megan shoots her arrows in to the Uruk-hai as Volley of arrows fells many Uruk-hai as well. but many more follow in their wake. Aragorn holds his sword at the ready.

Aragorn:: [Elvish] Herio! [Charge]

The Elves charge the approaching Uruk-hai, when contact is made, ground is neither lost nor gained. Aragorn, Megan and the Elves valiantly battle the Uruk-hai wit much success Megan reaches below the surface of water and pulls Gimli to the surface. he coughs and sputters. Megan and Aragorn drags him to temporary safety The Elves and Uruk-hai continue their battle at the gap in the deeping wall.

The endless sea of Uruk-hai swarm into Helm's Deep. the defenders of the keep work fiercely to hold them back Theoden stands at his tower, intensely observing ever facet of the battle Aragorn, Megna, Legolas and Gimli fight tirelessly against the onslaught Aragorn looks up as a voice cuts across the battle.

Theoden: ''Aragorn! fall back to the keep! get your men out of there!

[Aragorn signals the fighters.]

Aragorn:[Elvish] Na Barad! Na barad! [To the keep! pull back to the keep!

Aragorn looks around for everyone who may not have heard. he glances up to the wall.

Aragorn: Haldir! [Haldir turns to him and speaks in Elvish] Na barad! [To the Keep]

[Haldir nods and starts fighting his way down Legolas and another Elf carry Gimli off the field kicking and struggling,]

Gimli:[Protesting] What are you doing? What are you stopping for?

Haldir gives orders to his retreating detachment

Haldir:[Elvish] Na barad!

He turns and starts to retreat, but he is stopped by an Uruk-hai who leaps in front of him and stabs him in the arm, Haldir staggers...he kills the offending Uruk...he looks down to his arm in total disbelief..he whirls around, lost to his purpose...behind him, an Uruk emerges and brings his sword down on Haldir's head...Haldir freezes with a shocked look on his face... Megan, on the ground sees Haldir falling.. Haldir falls to his knees, his world spinning around him...Megan fightes her way up the steps...Haldir looks about him...the dead bodies of his kinsmen lie all around him...he falls to the ground just as Megan catches him...his head falls into Megan's arm...eyes lifeless and unseeing... Megan gives Haldir a silent farewell...as Aragorn comes up behind her to pull her up on her feet seeing approaching Uruk-hai like a Madman, Aragorn and Megan leaps aboard the nearest ladder and rides it into the sea of Uruk-hai below. the gate smashes under the onslaught of the Battering Ram. a Soldier is impaled on the Ram's jagged end. the soldiers and Uruks exchange arrow fire. Megan runs up the stairs to the Keep fighting her way in Theoden draws his sword]

Theoden:[to his commanders] To the gate. draw your swords!

They depart for battle. Aragorn fights against the Uruk-hai on the ground and makes his way up a steep outside stairway into the keep Theoden and his soldiers work desperately to hold the gate against impossible odds.

A Uruk starts to get the better of Gamling, but Theoden rescues him, seizing this adavantage, another Uruk stabs Theoden in the shoulder with his lance. Megan runs into the crowd and begins to fight the Orcs in between Theoden using her deflecting powers to push back the Uruk-hai as Theoden wounded but undeterred, Theoden returns the blow but more lethally he falls into Gamling's arms. Gamling quickly pulls him out of the area

Gamling: ''Make we for the King!

Megan:[She comes over to them] ''Here let me I have a healing ability if you will let me.

Theoden: [He nods as he winces when she takes her hand and lays it on the wound in his chest] ''Do what you must and maybe you can help protect the gate.

Megan:[Nods as she whispers under her breath then a white appears over the wound healing it Theoden sighs in relief] ''Okay what do you need me to do.

Theoden: ''Hold some of them off until I can get my men to wall up the gate.

Megan: ''Alright I'm on it.

[ Megan runs over to a side door to sneak around to the front of the gates where she sees the Uruk-hai fighting to get in she takes out her Staff and jumps over to the Causeway attacking the Uruk-hai's swinging her staff. Theoden and Gamling watch as she stabs the Staff into the Ground and out appeared a Fire Barrier causing some of the Uruk-hai to fall back and away from it and some of them caught on fire.

Theoden: ''Keep up the good work Lady Megan.

Gamling: ''We can't hold much longer.

Theoden looks momentarily discouraged until Aragorn runs through and begins hacking at the Uruk-hai.

Theoden: ''Aragorn Help Megan hold them back for me.

Aragorn:[ He looks outside of the gate and sees Megan holding her own against the Uruk-hai on the causeway he nods] ''How long do you need.

Theoden takes his sword in hand.

Theoden: ''As long as you can give me.

Aragorn nods and looks around

Aragorn: ''Gimli [Aragonr slips out a side exit as the men rush the Gate to hold it.

a door opens on the side of a tower near the gate. Aragorn peeps out. seeing no immedite danger. he and Gimli creep out and sidle along the outside of the wall. Aragorn carefully peeps around the side of the tower seeing Megan still keeping the Uruk-hai at bay but not for long as One of the Uruk-hai jump in the Barrier she held up back hands her in the face making her fall over. but she gets back up with her staff and with her sword kills the Orc.

Gimli:[Desperately] Come on we can take them.

Aragorn looks at Gimli sidelong with a smirk.

Aragorn: ''it's a long way.

Gimli takes a peek...he steps back and looks into the distance..embarrassed

Gimli: ''Toss me.

Aragorn: ''What?

Gimli: I cannot jump te distance. you'll have to toss me!

Aragorn nods slowly...he turns to lift Gimli.

Gimli: ''Oh...don't tell the Elf.

Aragorn: Not a word.

With one swift move, Aragorn tosses Gimli across the span and into the throng of Uruk-hai, taking them by complete surprise. Aragorn jumps the distance himself and fight alongside Gimli and Megan they successfully dely the advance of the never ending supply of Uruk-hai, hacking them off the edges of the narrow causeway. Megan with a swing of her staff calls for Lighting and strikes the Uruk-hai and watches as they turn to dust. Theoden obeserves Aragorn, Megan and Gimli. he turns back to his men.

Theoden: ''Shore up the door.

a group of soldiers carry beams to dam up the door to the ocean outside. the Uruk-hai load a grappling hook onto an enormous crossbow the men feverishly work to shore up the Helm's Deep gate. Aragorn, Megan and Gimli continue their efforts on the causeway outside the gate. The Uruk-ha ready the crossbow, and fire it up to the upper Battlements. the Soldiers fall back from it's landing. it grips onto the side of the wall. the Uruks fire another the hook grabbles to the inside of the wall. the solders try in vain to dislodge it. the Uruk-hai use the hooks as pulleys to pull great siege ladders laden with Uruk-hai to the upper Battlements. the ladders hook themselves on contact, and the Uruk-hai make to continue the fight.

[The Gate]

The soldiers succesfully reinforce the gate. Aragorn and Gimli continue to fight as Megan uses her Bow to shoot fire Arrows at the on coming Uruk-hai on the causeway. Theoden's face appears in the crack in the gate]

Theoden: ''Gimli. Megan, Aragorn. Get out of there

A Final board is put in place to seal off the crack. Legolas calls to them from the top of the battlements.

Legolas: ''Aragorn!

Legolas drops a rope over the edge. and Aragorn grabs the robe in one hand and Gimil in the other...Megan runs back to the other side of the Causeway and enters through the side door rushing to get in before Uruk-hai gets her Legolas pulls Aragorn and Gimli up as they desperately look for Megan knowing they left her down there alone more grappling hooks are fired...more Laden Ladders are raised...the Uruks storm over the wall...the Soldiers fiercely battle against them. Aragorn and Gimli reach the top of the wall...Legolas and some soldiers pull them to safety. Theoden moves away from the gate with Gamling.]

Theoden: ''Pull Everybody back! pull them back!

Gamling: ''Pull back! Pull Back!

a hopeless stream of Urik-hai stream up the Ladders...press against the outer wall...charge the main gate...the scant supply of Soldiers fire arrows fruitlessly against them. The Uruk-hai break through the gate and pour in.

Aragorn: ''They have broken through! the castle is breached! retreat!

As one, the Soldiers on the battlements break and run into the keep...the Uruk-hai stream up the steps to prevent the retreat...

[Megan runs up the Stairs following Legolas as he fires at the On coming Uruk-hai as he grabs her hand and runs with her up to the Hall]


	15. Gandalf Returns

**Gandalf Returns**

[ Helm's Deep Hall]

Banners of the White Hand fly atop the Battlements of Helm's Deep. the Uruk-hai are everywhere...it is completely overrun a band of Uruk-hai run a Battering Ram into the door of the hall.

[Helm's Deep hall]

A Group of Soldiers work to Barricade the door. Theoden watches them with despair.

Theoden: ''The fortress is taken. it is over.

Aragorn runs to Theoden. Legolas and Megan carries more furniture to the door.

Aragorn: ''You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it. They still defend it. they have died defending it.

Megan: ''King Theoden don't give up hope now when you and your men have fought so Bravely. Don't give in to despir.

Another deafening crunch the women and children in the Glittering caves panic...they cling to each other...Eowyn gives comfort where she can

Aragorn looks around the hall.

Aragorn: ''Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the Caves?

Theoden stands silently, staring at the floor.

Aragorn: ''Is there no other way?

Gamling: ''There is one passage. it leads into the mountains. but they will not get far. the Uruk-hai are too many.

The Uruk-hai batter the door once more. Aragorn pleads with Gamling.

Aragorn: ''Tell the women and children to make for the mountain pass. and Barricade the entrance. [Theoden looks over to Aragorn and Gamling]

Theoden: ''So much death. what can men do against such reckless hate?

Aragorn thinks a moment. he looks to Theoden.

Aragorn: Ride out with me. [Theoden turns to him confused] Ride out and meet them. [Theoden walks to Aragorn. a light glimmering in his eyes.]

Theoden: ''For death and Glory.

Aragorn: ''For Rohan. for your people.

Gimli looks up at the window to the hall.

Gimli: ''The sun is rising.

Aragorn turns to the window...the First light of the sun streams through it.

Gandalf:[Vo] Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. at dawn...look to the east.

Aragorn looks back at Theoden with grim determination.

Theoden: ''Yes. yes. the horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the deep one last time.

Gimli looks over to them with Excitment.

Gimli: ''Yes!

The force of the Battering Ram throws Men to the ground they scramble back up to hold it. Theoden places his hand on Aragorn's shoulder.

Theoden: ''Let this be the hour when we draw swords together

Aragorn nods, understanding fully Gimli climbs a stairway to the Horn Of Helm Hammerhand at its summit the Ram crunches against the door again.

Theoden: 'Fell deeds awake...now for wrath...now for ruin and a red dawn! [Theoden places his helmet on his head]

Gimli blows on the horn...it sounds a deep blast across the depths of Helm's Deep The Uruk-hai crack through the door and pour into the hall Theoden raises his sword.]

Theoden: ''Forth Eorlingas

The Decimated Army on Horseback charges out of the hall The horses blast out of the hall under the standard of Rohan they charge down the roads of the keep slicing through stunned Uruk-hai as they ride. Gimli continues blowing on the horn, sounding its low blast through the keep Megan on Stormy uses her staff to Kill Orcs as they charge out of the Main gate and down the Causeway, knocking Uruk-hai off the narrow walkway as they go. they fight bravely, as if it were their last stand. Aragorn suddenly looks up between two massive boulders in the light of the dawning sun, a White Horse rears on the horizon Aragorn sighs with relief.

Aragorn: Gandalf

Gandalf looks down at the scene below him. Theoden looks up and cheers...the Uruk-hai turn to face the new enemy. The Uruk-hai outside of Helm's Deep is still quite massive, taking up the entire volume of the plain. Gandalf sits atop Shadowfax. ready

Gandalf: 'Theoden King stands alone.

Eomer rides up behind him

Eomer: ''Not alone. [He draws his sword.] Rohirrim!

A large group of riders emerge from behind the rise. Theoden smiles

Theoden: ''Eomer

Eomer raises his sword and orders the Rohirrim forward.

Eomer: ''To the King!

The Rohirrim and Gandalf charge down the ridge toward the waiting throng of Uruk-hai the Uruk-hai move into the position to receive this new threat. they ready their lances before them as the Rohirrim and Gandalf near the Uruk-hai front line, the sun emerges from behind and momentarily blings the Uruk-hai giving the Rohirrim first strike to overrun them. The Rohirrim and Gandalf fight against the Uruk-hai quickly decimating their numbers The Rohirrim decimate the retreating Uruk-hai Theoden shouts proudly atop his horse.

Theoden: ''Victory! we have Victory!

Gandalf watches the Uruk-hai smiling Aragorn looks up with relief...the battle is over.

The fleeing Uruk-hai run from Helm's Deep over a ridge into the plains...standing on the other side is a large forest. the Uruk-hai run directly for it Theoden, Aragorn, Eomer, and the rest of the Rohirrim ride to the top of the ridge and stop.

Eomer: ''Stay out of the forest! keep away from the trees

Eomer looks with fear at the forest that has sprung up Inside the forest, the Uruk-hai charge between the trunks mindlessly the defenders of Rohan watch silently from the atop the ridge as the last of the Uruk-hai runs in. suddenly the trees move. Scream emit from the forest...the defenders look on in fear and surprise as the forest eliminates the last of their enemies.

[Helm's Deep hall]

Eowyn and the other women and children emerge. Aragorn climbs the steps to meet Eowyn at their summit. she looks upon him with delight and holds him

[Helm's Deep Battlements]

Soldiers pile the bodies of the dead Uruk-hai Legolas walks through the Carnage and spots Gimli smoking his pipe. he stops, stroking his bow

Legolas: ''Final count...42

Gimli: ''Forty two? that's not bad for a pointy eared Elvish Princeling. I myself am sitting pretty on 43.

Legolas face drops...suddenly he fires an arrow at the Uruk-hai that Gimli Sits upon.

Legolas: ''Forty Three.

Gimli: He was already dead.

Legolas: ''He was twitching

Gimli: ''He was twitching because he's got my axe buried in his nervous system.

Gimli demonstrates by working the axe in the Uruk's head. the hands and feet twitch as he does. Megan who has listened to them laughs as she walks over to them]

Megan: ''You two fighting over who killed the most Orcs[She shakes her head at them as she grins] ''Well you should both Now I killed 100[ She walks by Legolas patting him on the shoulder as he looks shocked at her] ''Beat that boys.

[ Megan walks away as Gimli and Legolas watch her with Shocked expressions and she laughs at them as she walks up the Stairs Legolas Upset but amused runs after her to catch up to her Megan turning around to see him coming after her she yells as she runs into one of the rooms in the hall as he chases her into a Room that is empty and he catches her in his arms]

Legolas: ''How can you beat me. you really killed that many Orcs..

Megan: [ She managed to get free from his arms as she backs away from him] ''Yes I kinda used My Magic most of the night But I managed to kill them.

Legolas: ''Oh you're not fair. . [He laughs as takes her back in his arms and turns her around to look at her as he pulls her head back by a hand at the back of her head as he looks at her in Awe then he kisses her Hungry as he thought of her all night long when they were in battle not knowing he was going to see her again.] ''All night long I was worried I was never going to see you or touch you again. thinking you would have gotten hurt or Killed. the thought chills me to my heart.

Megan: ''I was always with someone. if it was either you, Haldir, Aragorn or Gimli we all did are part and most of the time it was my Magic that took half of the Orcs out. [ Legolas caresses on her body causing her to feel so Warm inside as he continues to lay kisses on her Lips and neck] ''Ha Legolas what are you doing?

Legolas: ''I've missed you, Holding you. and Never seeing you again hurt more than you know. [ He Yanks her jacket off as he again takes her mouth with his hungry to Have her and make love to her] '' Show me that you are here with me forever.

Megan:[ Moans as Legolas runs his mouth over her neck undressing her as he goes she puts her hand on his face kissing him too she whispers against his lips] ''Ha...Take me Legolas...I can't deny you anymore. fighting against this was just a waste of time...[ He pulls her shirt over her head and pulls her leggings off of her] ''Ah...Legolas take me,

Legolas: ''I want you,[ at each words he takes off each of her clothes] ''I need you. Let me love you. as I've longed to do since I first met you. I love you.

[ Legolas takes her to the floor and begins to Kiss her all over her body making her whimper in love and desire as he undress himself before her eyes and he drags her head to his and Kisses her as he begins to Make love with her there on top of their clothes as there coming together was desperate and Hot because for too long they have kept this away from each other but No more. Legolas looks down at her seeing her withering under him longing for him and Loving him makes him even more Hungry for her as he lays down on her and embraces her as he moves inside her.]

[ Megan arches her head and then dragging Legolas head to her's Kissing him as he Makes love to her Moaning in love as he speeds his movements and then they finally cool down as they are caressing and laying on the floor with their clothes on top of each other]

[ Plains Of Rohan]

[ After Megan and Legolas finally made there Love more Real by Making Love they finally got dressed and met up with Aragorn, Gandalf and Gimli as they decided to leave for Isengard as the Rest of the People travels back to Edoras Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Megan Gimli, Theoden and Eomer ride to the top of the rise in front of Helm's Deep, looking off into the distance.]

Gandalf: ''Sauron's wrath will be terrible, his retribution swift.

In the far distance, the skies over Mordor crackle and the darkness spreads. the others look to Gandalf as he speaks

Gandalf: the Battle for Helm's Deep is over. the battle for Middle Earth is about to begin. all our hopes now lie with two little Hobbits..Somewhere in the wilderness.

[ Dear Readers]

I finally finished the Two Towers part of my story and I hope all of you enjoyed my story so far and now get ready for the Last part where the Story comes to an End with Frodo finally destroying the Ring. Be Patient as I write more for the Nect chapters. Thank You.]


End file.
